Moments of Levity
by Owlkin
Summary: Sooner or later all, we all knew, that the pent up emotion was going to come to a head between the two of them. If they ever got past the obstacles in their way. The aftermath of Blackveil with the eventual showdown between Sacoridia and Mornhavon.
1. Chapter 1

Zachary is for all intents and purposes is a Weapon when he trains, that is how Drent wants it. So they treat him like one. So there is a bit of boys being boys.

* * *

'Boy!' Drent barked impatiently, glowering at the subject of his ire.

The other Weapons in the courtyard flinched in sympathy at the harsh tone of the arms master, but resolutely continued with their practice bouts. The high temperature that day was close to unbearable, the sun shining down directly into the fighting rings with nary a breeze or puff of wind for relief. Many had shed the black doublets, continuing in only their linen undershirts that soon became soaked in sweat.

The king, much to his chagrin, still felt the effects of his time in a sick-bed and grimaced from protesting muscles that had not been used for a long time. He had taken a knee to catch his breath, posting his saber by his side as he pushed damp hair away from his forehead. The time he spent with his arms master helped to keep the darker thoughts at bay, the lingering memories, and the absolute sorrow that events had played out the way they had.

His Queen, Estora, had now lain in her tomb for three months, taken by a spring fever that had ravaged the entire city. While he had never felt anything more than a simple affection for her, he never wished her to suffer, nor did he truly anticipate her subsequent death. It had all occurred in the midst of wartime preparations in the city and across the country. He did not have time to truly mourn her, only to look back in sincere regret that he had not given her more than she deserved.

His strength had come back slowly and he has regained much of his lost weight, losing the gaunt look about his face. But filling out his clothes and being in shape were two entirely different things, he was quickly finding out on that miserable afternoon.

There was nothing to be done for his discomfort though, for none would tolerate a weak monarch on the eve of war. With a groan, he heaved himself back up, acknowledging Drent's bellow with a curt nod as he took his position across from a grinning Fastion.

'Is the heat too much, sire?' his Weapon asked him innocently.

The bastard had some nerve.

With a suppressed growl, Zachary brought his saber up in a brief salute and whipped the blade away from his body, his eyes never leaving Fastion's as they both settled into a fighting stance. Their blades clashed with the steel echoing against the flagstone as they went through the familiar forms. It ended a few minutes later, with the tip of Fastion's blade positioned against Zachary's jugular.

The king yielded gracefully but his eyes burned as he straightened himself, scowling at Fastion's victorious grin. He tore off his over tunic and linen shirt, exposing the golden skin as he wadded the fabric and tossed it towards an open bench. A few playful catcalls followed this action, to which Zachary rolled his eyes and took up his position once more.

Fastion shrugged and sheathed his sword, grasping the hem of his own soaked shirt and pulling the sticky fabric away from his skin. In contrast, his complexion was extremely fair, almost translucent, denoting his northern roots as it held a smooth alabaster quality that stood in contrast to his dark hair.

Zachary blinked once and a slow smile spread across his face, 'Perhaps all we need to do is put you in front of Mornhavon's army shirtless, they'd all go blind.'

Fastion's brow furrowed as he sniffed, 'At least the skin covers actual muscle groups.'

Zachary's smile dropped off his face as he looked down at his lean frame, 'I've got muscle . . .'

Drent's voice cut into their conversation, his tone dry as he remarked, 'Now girls, you are _both_ pretty. Kindly remember your mirrors are in your rooms and not in this training ring,' he growled, walking away to attend to another sparring pair.

Both men flushed slightly but said no more on the subject, quietly moving back into the ring to go into their second round. It was when Zachary moved into a crouch that he caught sight of Fastion's floored expression, his eyes trained on an object behind his liege while his arms hung uselessly at his sides.

Zachary frowned, standing up straight as he turned slowly, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the siren that had effectively halted all movement around him.

Karigan whipped her braid behind her, throwing her hands back to rest on the small of her back as she squinted in the heat of the sun, coming to a slow stop near the entrance of the training courtyard. Beads of sweat formed on her brow and the nape of her neck, trailing down across her heated skin.

While she appreciated the necessity of running her laps with a full set of gear, she did not relish the unclean feeling that came with the buckets of sweat that seemed to pour out of her. Oblivious to her surroundings, she walked tiredly inside, her body instinctively heading for the benches. She shrugged out of her jacket and vest, unbuckling her belt and scabbard as she breathed heavily through her nose.

The trough of water before her never looked more appealing as she dipped a cupped hand below the refreshing depths, bringing it back up to her mouth as she sipped greedily. After she had her fill, she put both hands in to bring up across her heated face.

Her chest still heaved with exertion as she tore off her shirt, leaving her in a stylized bodice, made more for support and comfort than for show. The white fabric though was soaked completely, clinging to her curves and muscled abdomen. Sighing happily, she reached up with both arms to lift her braid up, piling the abundant hair on top of her head as she rested her weight on one leg, enjoying the simple pleasure of being inert for a few minutes. A trickle of sweat left her brow and traveled across her cheekbone, sliding against her throat, continuing its pursuit over her collarbone. The two pairs of eyes trained on her lost sight of the droplet as it disappeared over the curve of a breast and down into her cleavage.

The blood flow in Zachary's body seemed to be at odds with itself, first rushing to his face and then frantically racing to his trousers. It took him a few minutes to process what he was experiencing, as his mouth was slightly agape as his eyes raked over her body. With a feeling slightly akin to embarrassment, he shook his head roughly, turning his back to stare in frustration at the ground in front of him. Looking at the still immobile boots of his Weapon, his eyes snapped up to Fastion's appreciative gaze as he too, took stock of what the Rider had to offer.

With a surge of possessiveness, he snapped his fingers quickly, breaking Fastion's trance and bringing the Weapon's line of sight to his extremely irritated King. Fastion gulped subtly, offering a small smile and shrug by way of apology.

Zachary's expression hardened as he conveyed his thoughts with a burning glare.

A few moments ticked by. Fastion grinned slightly and tipped his saber in an almost mocking salute, his eyes glancing over once more at Karigan's form. Zachary wasted no time in advancing on the cocky Weapon, driving him out of the training ring in his assault.

The ferocity of the match drew Karigan's attention, her eyes snapping open as she turned to see the object of her desire matching blades against another. She fought to keep her gaze averted but told herself that she watched the technique for the purposes of improvement, and for nothing else. The tingling sensation that raced down her spine told her otherwise as she assessed the lithe figures that danced upon the stone.

Although he indeed had been ill, Zachary's body displayed pure masculine perfection. He moved with an almost feline grace, his lean form countering each blade stroke issued by Fastion's relentless counter attack. The sweat glistened on his lightly tanned skin, throwing the planes of his chest and abdomen into sharp relief.

Karigan felt a slow burning warmth that raced across her sensitive skin as her eyes roamed lower, admiring his figure in its entirety. Despite the initial viciousness of the bout, it ended quickly in the stifling heat and both figures dropped to the ground in a draw, both too exhausted to argue the point.

Quickly she gathered her discarded clothing and moved to sit on the bench, keeping her eyes trained down as she unraveled her messy braid. She lost herself in the mindless task for a moment, her fingers raking through the snarls as she recounted what she had seen. In the midst of weaving her thick locks in a tight braid, she heard a throat clear awkwardly. Jarred out of her daydream, she quickly tied off the braid and looked up in mild confusion.

Zachary stood before her, his eyes trained on her boots and nothing else as he spoke softly, 'I need to grab my things.'

Karigan released a soft breath, regarding him with wide eyes, 'Oh.'

He shifted to the other foot and waited patiently, praying desperately that he could maintain his control in order to make it to the corridor door and run. She sat there, blinking slowly as she made no effort to look away.

With a deep breath, he moved forward to place his saber on the bench at her side and reached out to grasp her upper arm, lifting her up. Her soft skin beckoned to him, enticing him to reveal what lay underneath those thin layers, and of the pleasure that could be found in her arms. He clenched his jaw as his eyes burned with a startling intensity, meeting her azure gaze as he drew her to an upright position in front of him.

Karigan almost shivered with those fingers touched her, and fought the impulse to mold her body against his as she swayed in position. The heat between their two bodies seemed to intensify as they both felt the desire that threatened to engulf them. He bent, his eyes never leaving hers, to reach around her and grasp his clothing.

It was she who broke the silence, almost tripping over the bench as she staggered back. 'I-I-I have to be getting back.'

Fastion came up behind his liege and grinned at her, 'Do you have somewhere to be little sister?'

Karigan blushed heavily at the sight of another exposed male chest and stumbled over her next words, 'I should . . . check in with Captain Mapstone . . . she may have . . .'

A few seconds ticked by. Fastion arched an eyebrow and prompted, 'Letters?'

Karigan nodded jerkily and gathered her clothes, drawing them to her chest, 'Y-yes, letters to deliver. I should go,' she finished hastily, giving Zachary a perfunctory bow and turning to walk away hurriedly. Her hips moved to each side as she hastened away, her braid swinging low across her back as she made for the stables.

Zachary dejectedly watched her go and was about to surrender to the impulse to pursue, his body tensing to run, but Drent's voice yet again, interjected in his musings.

"Zachary?'

The king turned his head to regard the swordmaster and waited expectantly.

Drent shook his head slightly at Zachary in amusement and simply said, 'No.'

Zachary's eyebrows shot up as he lifted his shoulders in indignation, 'What are you talking about? I was just-'

Drent cut in forcefully, 'No!'

Fastion snickered as he watched Zachary look back at the doorway in which Karigan disappeared, his face full of yearning and abject misery. With a sympathetic slap to the shoulder, he craned his neck to gain the king's attention, 'Do we need to take a trip to the river? Give you a good dousing?'

Zachary threw his clothes down and pursued a laughing Fastion back up into the higher reaches of the castle, the king's colorful curses echoing in the corridors and making more than one maid blush profusely.

* * *

This is going to be a steamy set of scenes in the days after Blackveil. So with all the seriousness of war, these two are going to get in trouble with the emotions and hormones.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Saunas exist in my GR world. I kept out the birch branches though. She is going to have some . . . moments where she has a bit of awakening, but she is still very naïve about her effect on men and the things that come out of her mouth. Some imagery of their bodies, remember at this point they can admire but not touch! Rated M this chapter. **_

**Chapter 2: Steam**

Karigan rested her head back against the boards of the bench, her limbs splayed out across its length as she enjoyed the luxurious heat seeping into her skin, emitting a low purr in the back of her throat in pleasure.

The steam room was used jointly by the Weapons and the Riders, and had seen an influx in use since both units had been experiencing heavier training sessions with Drent. Even though that day had been overwhelmingly hot, the cool winds that blew across the plains around the castle signaled the end of that summer, and the promise of colder days.

That evening, several of the female Riders opted to go to the steam room for an hour or so, to relive the aching muscles wrought by their long distance running. It was an unofficial rule, that although it was acceptable to enter private steam rooms _sans_ clothing, there would be something by way of attire while using the common facilities. Thus, Karigan, Tegan, and Mara each wore a length of toweling around their hips that brushed across their knees, and a linen band around their breasts. The weight and weave of the fabric would ensure modesty but still allow their skin to breathe properly. Their robes and towels were hung on wooden pegs outside, the entrance itself accessible from the training rings, but a screen was put up inside to dissuade outsiders from catching a glimpse if the door was ever open.

With the door latched firmly behind them, Mara took up the task of stoking the small brazier, which heated the pile of smooth river stones, and Tegan went to refresh the bucket of water that sat nearby.

In a companionable silence, they each found a corner of the medium sized room to occupy and stretch out. The coals glowed red-orange in the dimly lit room, enveloping the space in an intense dry heat. After ten minutes, Mara picked up the ladle to dip in the bucket, pouring the contents over the stones and filling the room with clouds of rolling steam.

All three women sighed contentedly, lost in their thoughts as they reclined on the cedar benches and chairs, inhaling the almost tangy herbal scent of the air. Although initially comfortable enough, Tegan and Mara quickly found themselves wishing to vacate the stifling room after a mere half hour, saying their goodnights to Karigan after she repeatedly assured them that she would be fine on her own. The women put the 'Occupied' sign on the door as they left, knowing that if trouble indeed arose, she would be able to handle it, even scantily clad as she was.

It was here that she found herself, in the late hours of the night, her thoughts straying to the events that had occurred earlier that day. Mara had knowingly seen Karigan's red face and smiled sympathetically at her, assuring her that it was only normal for a red blooded man and woman to look at each other.

Karigan wasn't so sure it was merely 'looking'.

His eyes had undressed her, caressing her curves, in their intense scrutiny. Prior to that point in their lives, she had been the object of his observations before, but never so intimately. Never with so much heated desire burning in their amber depths. Deep inside, she felt a keen sort of pleasure to illicit such a strong reaction, especially in such a handsome man.

_Dear gods, was he ever so beautiful, _she thought wistfully.

With her eyes closed, and her arms folded under her head in a relaxed pose, she brought forth the images of those bare expanses of skin. The memories of his broad chest, tapered waist, and strong thighs sent a rush of blood to her face. A strange sort of tingling erupted in her lower belly, hitching her breath in her throat, making her linen bandeau seemed tight and constrained.

In a frustrated growl, she sat up slowly and awkwardly reached around to undo the knots that held the fabric up. With a final jerk, they came loose and it fell away, leaving her to breathe unrestricted. Wadding the fabric, she shoved it under the bench with a huff and lay back down.

She had thought it a blessed twist of nature to have endowed her as she was, especially with the athletic demands of her position, but for the most part she had never really paid it any mind. Not really until she caught the stares of others when she did not wear her jerkin or coat. Then she realized that she still had enough of a figure to be noticed.

Opening her eyes, she lifted her head, leaning back on her elbows, and frowning at her chest with a bit of self deprecation. She remembered distinctly, her aunts telling her that she would never catch a man if she didn't display what little bosom she had. A furrow appeared between her eyebrows as she tried to peer down, her eyes critically looking over her breasts.

Well, she wasn't completely flat chested but she would never really fill out a dress, Karigan decided after a careful perusal. Her mind recalled the blue dress her father had sent, and the forlorn expression she had worn when she examined the addition space between the fabric and her skin.

She scowled down at herself, eyes looking critically for fault. Her skin was naturally a rosy ivory, when not sporting a light tan, and the small tips of her breasts were a deep rose that almost faded back in with the fullness of the orb.

With a sigh, she shrugged and lay back down, reasoning that they were enough to draw _his_ gaze to her body. She lay still for a few moments, enjoying the warmth that spread when she once again thought of his eyes roving over her without reservation. Happily, she arched her back and reached up to brush the loose hairs with both hands off her neck, wiggling her lower body as her senses reacted to the strange sensations that she was encountering. Karigan, in truth, had only felt such stirrings on a few occasions, and always within the company of her king.

A tiny voice told her that she already had most of her clothes off; it was too late for others to be up, why not take the rest off and be more comfortable?

Karigan sat up, looked around carefully and listened for a moment, just for peace of mind before she stood and undid the linen knot at her hip, drawing the fabric off and tilting her head to the side as she reveled in the freedom. Releasing a smug smile, she got back in her comfy spot and threw her arms up over her head, her heart racing with implications of the state of her undress.

Little did she know she had an audience.

* * *

In all good conscience, Fastion had not anticipated anyone else in the steam room that night, but he recognized a good opportunity when he saw one. He had suggested it to his king as a way of relieving the tension that had built earlier that day, and to aid in soothing the familiar aches and pains that came with a sparring session.

Zachary had reluctantly agreed, his mind still swimming with the tantalizing images of that afternoon. It was all he could do to keep himself from banging his head on his desk in frustration. His Weapon took pity on his king, who clearly needed to take his mind elsewhere, lest he hunt down his Rider and take her to bed.

Willis had agreed to accompany them, and the three had quietly set off for the training ring, clad in loose fitting cotton pants and shirts. After tearing off their attire, they moved to hang the articles up but saw a distinctly feminine robe hanging next to a towel.

With a sense of foreboding, they quietly opened the door, peering around the corner into the thick steam. It was Zachary who saw her first, her back arching as she stretched out in all her glory on the bench, running her hands lightly down her chest, stomach, and toned legs.

His mouth went dry as his throat constricted, watching her sweat slicked and beautiful body squirm as she let out an earthy moan in the back of her throat. His inner voice screamed at him, begged him to stride over and take the vixen into his arms, carry her upstairs and lock them both in his bed chamber for a good couple days. The primal man in him knew those curves were meant to be worshipped and adored, not covered in a uniform. Her mahagony hair would look much more enticing spread over his pillows, that lovely skin bared, her mouth slightly open in pleasure- he shook his head dazedly in an effort to remove the heated thoughts.

Hurriedly, he wrapped his towel around his waist and scurried backwards silently, clenching his eyes shut as he slipped through the open door and pressed his back to the wall. The blood was leaving his head again rapidly, leaving an intense longing raging in his already aching body.

He could feel Fastion's presence close by and opened his eyes, croaking out one word, 'Abort.'

Fastion shook his head and pressed a finger to his lips, whispering low, 'We are not leaving.'

Zachary trembled as the last vestiges of his self control threatened to leave him, 'We're not?'

Fastion turned and grabbed a flustered Willis away from the doorframe, gently closing the door, and shoving him next to Zachary, pointing at the king menacingly, 'You need to go in there.'

Zachary flushed with anger as he hissed back, 'I won't compromise her.'

Fastion rolled his eyes and looked to the heavens for forbearance, 'We'll knock, give her a moment to dress, and then we will all go in. You think I'd let you touch my sister in these conditions? No, we can all share the same space and be adults.'

The king shook his head in horror, 'Three men alone with one woman?'

'Two Weapons, one man, and one Rider, feeling the effects of our conditioning drills today,' Fastion finished crisply. 'These situations will pop up once in awhile. If you can't control yourself now, it is not going to get better.'

Zachary's head fell forward in his hands, 'Gods, I want her so badly.'

Fastion's gaze held no sympathy, 'She is not a maid to tumble in the hay. You want her, you have to court her.'

'I can't court her,' the king mumbled into his hands.

Even Willis looked exasperated as he stared down at the king incredulously, 'Sire, you see each other on a daily basis. You can at least give her an inkling that you are interested. All else can wait till later.'

Fastion nodded in approval, 'Absolutely, just drop the straight-laced act and I don't know . . . smile at her once in awhile? Smoldering looks alone usually convey something else. Like a barnyard animal in heat.'

Zachary's head snapped up quickly and he scowled expressively at his two Weapons. 'You are going to get yours.'

Fastion grinned and shrugged, tugging his cotton pants back on. Willis followed suit and handed Zachary his from off the peg, 'Unless you want to greet her in a towel?'

Zachary snatched the pants and pulled them on, 'More than what she has on,' he muttered under his breath. With all three covered, Fastion cleared his throat loudly and stamped his feet on the landing, knocking loudly and calling out, 'Are you done in there?'

Karigan sat up with a gasp when she heard the male voice, her head spinning with the sudden movement as she frantically searched under the bench for her bandeau and wrap. With shaking hands she tied the knots off and called out, 'Almost ready!'

She let her hair down, despite the humid air, and quickly arranged the locks in front of her in a vain attempt to cover skin. Unfortunately, the wrap around her waist exposed a length of leg that no amount of tugging on the fabric would cover.

It did not matter, she resolved, as she would leave as soon as whoever was out there cleared the doorway. Settling back into a sitting position, she waited with her arms crossed over her midsection and waited for the door to open.

Zachary turned a slightly pleading face to Fastion but the Weapon pointed at the door and mouthed, 'Man up.'

Despite the darkness, the door allowed a sliver of moonlight to filter through as she heard the floor boards creak. Through the disappearing steam, she was easily able to make out Fastion and Willis, but the figure behind them stayed in the shadows.

Fastion gave her a genuine smile and made a conscious effort to keep his eyes on her face, 'Hey sister, what brings you out this late?'

Karigan offered a small smile in return and shrugged, 'The same as you I suspect, as Drent was a bit relentless today.'

Fastion grinned and inclined his head in agreement. 'Would you mind if we shared the room for a bit?'

She bit back an automatic denial and nodded instead, 'Not at all. I'm almost done anyways.'

The Weapons sat at a respectable distance from her, pointedly looking at the now dark entryway. With a scowl, Fastion rolled his eyes, 'It would be better, perhaps, if you sat down.'

She cocked her head to the side as the figure emerged; first his lower half encased in dark blue pants, then his shirtless torso, and lowered face.

_Zachary._

Her arms came up automatically to shield herself as her cheeks flushed, her gaze going to the floor. There were a few moments of silence before the king took a seat and clenched his eyes shut. Both Rider and king refused to look at each other or make an attempt at conversation.

Fastion glanced over at Willis in amusement, who slouched in his seat, 'I think some steam is in order, would you be so kind Willis?'

The other Weapon bit back a chuckle and walked over to the brazier to facilitate the request. 'Steam it is.'

It filled the room once more, limiting visibility, and giving the couple a chance to regain their composure. Karigan unfolded her limbs from the bench but kept a wary eye on Zachary's corner as she rolled her shoulders, feeling a slight cramp from lying in one position for too long. Momentarily forgetting the others, she reached up to push down on her shoulder blade, rolling the arm back and causing her to release a groan when the tight muscle protested.

A choked sound came from Zachary as the noise reached his ears and his body reacted accordingly. Fastion's eyes darted over to Karigan who continued to rub her neck and back, seemingly unaware of the discomfort she was causing. Besides the occasional groans, she would release small breathy whimpers, breathing heavily as she worked out the knots in her calves and thighs.

The Weapon looked back at Zachary who was leaning forward, his eyes closed and his hands clenched around the edge of his seat.

_Poor bastard. Sorry you have to learn the hard way._

Fastion grinned and regarded Karigan, 'Have a good run?'

Karigan looked up from reaching for her toes, 'Didn't feel like it at the time, but it was a good burn. I ache everywhere.'

Willis schooled his face into an impassive façade, fighting to keep the laughter at bay. Zachary looked close to tears.

Fastion considered this, a mischievous light creeping into his eyes, and asked in an innocent voice, 'I could work out the kinks in your back if you like?'

Karigan gave a smile of relief, 'Oh would you? I'm not flexible enough to reach, and my hands are much too small to do any sort of good.'

Willis was practically shaking in his seat.

Zachary stood abruptly, his eyes holding a wild look as he regarded Fastion, 'We are leaving. _Now_.'

Fastion stood smartly, 'Of course, my liege. Are you feeling any better?'

Zachary said nothing, but gave a brief nod to Karigan and turned on his heel, followed closely by Willis.

She watched him go with a concerned gaze, 'Is he all right?'

Fastion waved his hand in dismissal, 'Just recovering, he's fine. Will you be all right here?'

She held up her arm towards the door, 'I'm on my out too.'

They filed out in silence, Karigan quickly donning and tying her robe shut. Fastion threw his shirt over his shoulder and grabbed his towel, giving her a wink, 'Next time sister, make certain that door is locked from the inside if you decide to indulge yourself.'

Karigan's eyes went as round as saucers as she went still, watching Fastion trot to catch the rapidly disappearing Zachary and Willis. She gathered her things, in slight mortification, and hastened back to her room, but was doomed to find no sleep that night.

Zachary too, would find no rest but instead grabbed Fastion's arm once they had dressed, taking them both back to the training ring to release his tension in a sorely needed bout. The Weapon refused to apologize though, primly informing his king that, 'You've no one to blame but yourself for this state of affairs.'

Despite his initial anger, Zachary felt hard pressed to come up with a rebuttal.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Fastion is the closest friend he has, so he can treat Zachary like a sibling. And he doesn't have designs on Kari, but that doesn't mean he can't look.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Nothing too bad in here, just some mild innuendo.

* * *

Karigan trudged up the flight of stairs, army dispatches in hand as she headed for the king's study. She passed several Weapons on her way up, some on a change of shift. They nodded at her and continued on their way, disappearing back into the winding corridors.

Upon seeing the door itself, positioned at the end of the hall, she found it odd that there was no Weapon posted outside.

Nor did there appear to be anyone in the vicinity.

Slightly troubled, she neared closer and she heard several male voices speaking in agitation. She recognized the timbre of Fastion's voice and that of young Willis, but the one that placed her in slight confusion appeared to be . . . _Zachary_?

Although only muffled, his words did not seem to be issued in a calm and controlled manner. Quite the opposite as his pitch rose and fell in quick succession, belying his anxiety. Looking around her once again and knowing what she did was just a little bit wrong; she crept closer to the door that lay open just a crack.

' . . . I just had no inclination when I looked at her, and really not at all for the longest time,' the king said, almost pitifully.

Fastion closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, 'I really do not want to be having this conversation . . .'

Zachary raked his hands through his wild golden hair, 'Who else am I supposed to talk to?'

The Weapon scrunched up his nose in slight distaste, 'Perhaps we should keep these things to ourselves.'

Willis bit his lip as he looked between the two, raising a hand hesitantly to gain their attention. Both men looked at him, Zachary with a slight desperate hope and Fastion in irritation. 'Yes?'

'My da started to have those sorts of problems, as he got older,' he offered tentatively.

Zachary sputtered, 'Problems as he got older?'

Fastion held up his hands up to placate him, shooting an incredulous look at a flustered Willis, and spoke slowly, 'Now, we both know you are not old. You have not even hit thirty five years of age.'

Karigan's eyebrows shot up in slight surprise, _Does he have an injury that he worries about with advancing age? Even twelve years her senior, he was still a young man._

Zachary stared at him, his countenance still possessing a frantic edge. The Weapon continued, using the same calm voice, 'You also were ill for a very long time. Your body is still recovering even now. I would think it is the last thing on your list to worry about.'

The king sat down heavily his armchair, 'Not as of late, if you remember. I've never reactions that strong before. I honestly thought I'd have to call my physician, although I would not relish that particular conversation.'

Karigan wrinkled her nose in confusion. _Reactions? A side effect of the time he spent in his sick-bed maybe?_

Willis spoke again, his voice small, 'Da would go to the local mender, she'd give him herbs and the like for his tea. Said it'd be up again in no time.'

Fastion whipped his head around, 'Yes, Willis, thank you for your input. Now be quiet!'

The younger Weapon flinched and looked apologetically at the king, who had his hands covering his flaming face. Rubbing his hands briskly over his skin, he dropped his arms to the side and looked between the two of them, 'What if I can't do my duty to the crown? What if what I experienced yesterday, is the last time?'

Fastion's face softened slightly but he still grimaced, 'Sire, I think your physical response is intrinsically linked to your emotion state. You love one woman deeply and respond only to her. It isn't such a bad thing.'

Karigan was mystified. He suffered from a malady that only the woman he loved could relieve. _Did Fastion speak in general or of someone specific? And what exactly is 'down' and needs to be 'up'?_

Willis lit up and moved closer to nudge Fastion in the arm, 'You ought to tell him.'

The king's eyes raised to meet their guilty expressions, 'Tell me what?'

Fastion glared at Willis, making the other Weapon shrink back against the wall, but he took on a pained look when his gaze returned to the king. 'Sire . . . we thought it prudent, although it was a consummation, to have at least three Weapons in the chamber while the others were present. You understand, of course, the risk posed by Spane?'

Zachary's face flushed but he nodded.

Fastion uncharacteristically wrung his hands as he stammered out the rest, 'You were delirious, in a fever, and you seemed confused about who was in the bed with you. There were uh . . . no performance issues that night.'

Karigan's breath hitched in her throat as the implications of the Weapon's words started to sink in. Her own face flushing, she fought the inclination to run, wishing to hear what the king would say in response.

The king's face drained of all color, his breathing slowed considerably, and he whispered one query, 'Did I call out for her?'

Fastion was at a loss for words for a moment, 'Well-that is . . . I'm not really sure-'

The king barked, 'Fastion!'

The Weapon sighed in resignation, 'You called for Kari.'

Zachary closed his eyes in mortification and groaned, 'Oh Gods . . .'

Karigan's heart was pounding wildly as she slid away from the open door, her eyes wide as she took slow and quiet steps backwards. Her body tingled in awareness, a small part of her strangely smug, but for the life of her, she could not say why. She knew of the mechanics in the marriage bed and what it yielded, but nothing of the details.

Why he was inclined to call for her while with another woman, she was not entirely sure, but it pleased her none the less. Grabbing a passing Green Foot, she handed off the dispatches with strict instructions on where to deliver them. Preferrably after she ran away.

In a sort of dream-like daze, she walked back to her room, musing over the abnormal conversation she had heard. As she climbed into bed, she idly wondered if the castle library had any sort of books that could shed some light on some of the terms she had heard.

* * *

**A note here, someone did ask me about this. The war is revving up. Preparations are being made so I'll allude to things going on in the background. Eventually the war will start in earnest and will end, all within a year, and all within the series. **

**This chapter was to show Zachary having a moment and Karigan being the naive gal she is. And Fastion being . . . Fastion. Smutty goodness is fun, but I want to build something of a story around it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I really really wanted to use the Stark saying, 'Winter is coming.' Buuut I didn't. You'll see what I mean. Thank you so much for those who reviewed, it really means a lot. I was cruel to Zachary again.**

* * *

It would prove to be several weeks before Karigan would see the king again, by which time she had firmly placed the memory of the conversation in the back of her mind. Where it would no longer hinder her sleep or placate her thoughts during the day. It was not hard to stay busy, for Riders were constantly coming and going, many leaving on journeys that would keep them away for months. She had received no such assignment as of yet, but was instructed to assist in the training of the newly minted Riders who needed additional sword practice. Many of whom had never wielded a weapon of any type before coming into the service. Karigan went about these duties with just a little bit of trepidation, for she could feel the underlying tension in the city and castle. She knew that something was brewing, and that it was loomed on the horizon along with the violent autumn storms that raged over the plains.

For days now, there was a steady stream of wagons that trickled into the city. Towards warehouses and granaries that would hold the crown's share of that year's crops. An antiquated practice that was reserved for long periods of war, it had been put aside for many years and had only been reinstituted by Zachary earlier that spring. Those with eyes and ears, could see that the king and his inner council were preparing for a drawn out conflict, and were taking carefully measured precautions.

* * *

Several Green Riders, including Captain Mapstone, Fergal, Mara, and Karigan were summoned to the king's private quarters. They were not told why, only given the time and location for the meeting by a Green Foot. Upon arriving, there were two Weapons they had never seen before, posted outside the door.

Frowning, Laren glanced at the two young men in slight bemusement, neither showing a flicker of emotion as one opened the door and announced their arrival. They all filed in quickly, Fergal giving the two Weapons a sly wink and a quick onceover before he slipped through the door. As soon as the door closed, Karigan slapped Fergal upside the head quickly, issuing a smug smile when Fergal released a yelp.

The four looked about the cozy study, seemingly alone as their eyes scanned the contents of the room. Karigan and Laren had been here quite often but the other two felt slightly uneasy in their surroundings. The piles of books scattered about the room were richly bound, the fabric of the draperies finely woven, and all the furniture made of a polished teakwood that was likely imported by the sea merchants in Corsa. Karigan's eyes had noted these things before, noticing the preference for simple comforts in the room, but the merchant in her recognizing the quality of the make. It was a room she herself felt comfortable in, knowing she would be able to find an interesting volume to read and a cozy chair by the fire.

Through the adjoining door to the bedchamber, came Fastion, followed shortly by Donal and the king. Willis brought up the rear and closed the door behind him, placing himself to the side.

The Riders instinctively bowed at the waist in the presence of their king. Zachary waved them up and spoke to them all, his eyes roving each of their faces as he chose his words, 'I invited you all here for one specific reason. To have a contingency in the event that the city is overrun.'

The air was thick with unanswered questions and confused looks that he acknowledged with a small smile of reassurance.

'Although I hope that will not be the case, I want to be prepared. So I've chosen a select few from the corp to be shown the secret passageways out of the castle, which will lead to a stone outcropping out on the plains. That entrance can only be opened from the inside, and is heavily hidden from outside eyes.'

Mara's eyes slitted sideways to glance at an excited Fergal, and rolled her eyes at his pleasure at being one of the 'chosen'.

Zachary paused, his gaze intensifying, 'Should the castle fall, you will lead the survivors out of the city, regardless of where I or the nobles may be. The Eletians have agreed to take the refugees if it comes to that point, and they will know if the entrance is opened. Do you understand?'

They all nodded hesitantly. Zachary relaxed his pose, 'Good. Well then. Let me show you one of the castle entrances, and the only one that leads directly from this suite of rooms.'

He beckoned for them to follow, turning to go into his bedchamber. Karigan had listened to his explanation but her eyes still wandered over his form, eager for a glimpse after a few weeks. If he had noticed, he said nothing, showing each individual in the room the same level of attention.

Once in the bedchamber, Zachary approached one of the many large wardrobes and opened the immense wooden doors. Inside hung scores of tunics and coats that he pushed aside or handed to Willis to place on the bed. Once an adequate space was cleared, the naked eye could see the wooden panels of the darkened wardrobe.

Zachary ran his hands over the seams of a lower panel, his fingers finding a familiar crack as one hand reached out to push against a knot of intricate scrollwork that ran along the sides of the wardrobe. A hiss and a pop were heard, the air turning considerably chillier as a draft permeated the room.

Climbing out of the wardrobe, he straightened and gestured towards the door, 'There are several passages in the castle network. As all the Weapons are aware of their existence, I thought it best to pair you off with a guide to show you the way.'

Donal immediately stepped forth with his lantern, 'Captain Mapstone, if you'll follow me?'

Laren glanced at Zachary suspiciously but followed the Weapon into the dark passageway. After they disappeared, Fergal eagerly made to climb in next but Fastion grabbed his collar in a firm grip, 'Not so fast. Allow Willis and Mara to go next.'

Fergal scowled with the impertinence of youth but held still, watching as the next pair left, lantern in hand. Fastion let him loose but gave him a fierce look, 'You _will_ stay with me at all times. You will _not_ have the inkling to explore on your own, and _you will not_ tell tales of what you have seen this night, in the common room.'

Fergal's shoulders hunched in slight fear as he nodded timidly, following the Weapon with an uncharacteristic show of humility.

The two people left standing in the room shifted awkwardly on their feet, looking anywhere but at each other's face.

Zachary broke the silence with a cough, 'Well, let's go then.'

Karigan frowned slightly at the use of the formal title but nodded her assent, quickly climbing into the wardrobe after him. After they reached the inside of the corridor, he crouched down to shut the entry door.

Squinting her eyes in the heavy darkness, she asked, "Sire, should we not have a lantern ourselves?'

He chuckled, 'I played in these as a child, I would know my way blindfolded, but for tonight's purposes, the relevant passages are lit with torches.'

Indeed, when she looked about her, it seemed that there was a faint light, like a dying ember, flickering in the far distance.

Karigan could hear, rather than see, him stand and shuffle past her, his coat brushing against her cloak as he moved by. She could smell his masculine scent, a combination of clean linen and musk, as he walked by, a scent that mingled with the dampness of the passage.

She hesitated with her first step, still unable to see her hand in front of her face when she reached out blindly. A warm hand caught hers and she heard his voice, 'Stay close to me.'

She trembled slightly with the physical contact but could offer no response, and allowed herself to be led by the hand towards the flickering light.

Karigan was not normally afraid of the dark or small spaces but the pitch black seemed to envelope them as they made their way, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Unconsciously, she clutched his hand tighter and pressed closer to his side.

He smiled, slightly pleased, but kept silent as well, allowing his feet to lead him down a familiar path. They reached a corner, turning to the left, and leading towards a set off stairs. A small torch was positioned every ten or so steps to light the way of their descent.

Before they went down, he turned to her, 'We are still within the limits of the city, but an hour or so down those stairs will lead to only one passage. It would take you to the exit.'

She nodded her understanding, feeling the dampness seep into her clothes and holding back a shiver. He turned and started to lead them back to the wardrobe entrance. Slightly confused, she posed a query, 'Should we not see more, sire?'

Zachary shook his head, 'Not while you might catch a chill. There will be other days for you to be shown the paths. For now, you know the quickest way out.'

Her face contorted in a slight scowl, as her free hand reached up to hold her cloak closed, but she did not argue the point.

They reached the hidden door and he released her hand, getting back down on his hands and knees to find the latch. After several moments and a few quiet curses, he sighed heavily, 'It is jammed.'

Karigan forgot the use of courtesies and snapped, 'What do you mean, it's jammed?'

'Meaning,' he drawled, 'We are stuck here until the Weapons posted at my door come and find us. They were given a timetable of about two hours as a precaution.'

Karigan scoffed, 'Two hours? Down here?'

Zachary's voice was slightly icy, 'It was supposed to be a thorough exploration, for your benefit, Rider.'

Only slightly chastised, she huffed and plopped herself on the floor to draw the folds of her cloak around her. He settled in a similar fashion a slight distance away from her and they sat in silence for several minutes.

As her teeth began to chatter, her heat began to quickly dissolve into the cold air. Zachary must have heard, for he moved closer, close enough to where she wished she could throw caution to the wind and latch on to the wonderful source of warmth he presented.

Drawing in a deep breath, he crept closer, 'Do not be offended by what I'm about to do.'

She opened her mouth to ask of his intentions, but found herself scooped up off the cold floor and onto a warm lap. Too stunned to speak, she tried to hold herself rigidly but his arms came around her, briskly chafing her arms.

His voice was apologetic, 'You shouldn't get sick because of me.'

Karigan tried to pull away, her face flaming red in embarrassment, 'Sire, it is inappropriate for me to be this close.'

'No one is here to see,' he responded gruffly.

'But _I_ would know,' she said firmly, with an attempt to stand up. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back down.

'Just sit quietly and don't argue for once,' he said, somewhat crossly, his breath hot on her neck. Karigan boiled with retorts but she bit her tongue, crossing her arms over her chest, and wrinkling her nose. She refused to relax and held her posture. He was not pleased with the state of affairs either, but truly was worried about the tremors that ran through her body and the shaking tone of her voice. Discreetly, he opened the fastenings of his coat and pulled her a bit closer to share in the heat that rolled off him in waves. The shaking abated after a few moments, but neither were inclined to speak as they mused over their own thoughts.

* * *

It seemed more than a mere two hours had passed, for both had grown drowsy in the presence of the other. Unconsciously, she had begun to lean against his chest, her face lying on his shoulder. Despite his lower half nearly falling asleep, his head moved to the side to rest his forehead against hers. With his arms wrapped around her and her cloak spread over them both, they fell into sleep.

* * *

Karigan woke a short time later, feeling deliciously warm and comfortable, despite the crick in her neck. With a small yawn, she gave a tiny cat-like stretch, her nose brushing against skin.

Her eyes flew open, and she froze, remembering exactly where she was and exactly _whose_ lap she currently resided in. Squirming in slight soreness and mortification, she shifted her weight on his lap, trying to re-establish the feeling in her legs.

The tightening of his arms took her by surprise as she emitted a small squeak. He hissed close by her ear, 'In the name of all that is holy, _do not move like that_.'

Karigan gulped, taken by the raw pain in his voice, and the hardness that pressed up against her bottom. Warily, she remained silent and still, waiting for him to speak.

Instead, his left hand came off her waist, the palm smoothing against her hip as he breathed heavily through his nose, his chest heaving with effort. She sought to ignore the growing bulge beneath her, and her own body's heated response to its presence. A buried instinct told her to press closer, to encourage and revel in the sensations that they both were experiencing, but the rational, and flustered, part of her brain told her to do as her king bid, and not move an inch.

Then, at the worst possible time, Karigan could feel the precursors of a heavy sneeze building in her sinuses and nose. Trembling, she reached up with one hand to cover her mouth but the ticklish sensations proved to be too much as she shook in his lap. Her squirming brought forth a new wave of agony for him, as the hand on her hip moved down to her knees, the fingers flexing and grasping at the heavy fabric of her trousers.

Too occupied with her own discomfort to notice, she brought her cloak up to cover her face just in time as her body wracked with the full force of the sneeze. She did not see, hear, or feel Zachary tensing up and burying his face into a spare section of cloak, biting his lip to cover his cry.

Raising her head back up, she mumbled her apologies in abject wretchedness and wiped her nose, thoroughly disgusted that she had just sneezed in the king's lap, not even really notcing that he no longer felt the previous tension in his body. His arms hung loosely about her, his temperature nearly sky rocketing in those past few moments, but he could not bring himself to speak as he stared at her incredulously. _Did he truly just get away with that?_

Their mutual salvation occurred when Fastion emerged from the shadows, Fergal skulking a slight distance back. The Weapon observed the pair on the floor and raised his eyebrows, 'Everything in order, majesty?'

Karigan scrambled off and hastened to straighten her clothing. Zachary kept himself seated on the ground and answered quietly, 'We turned back early. I couldn't get the door to open, and it turned cold rather quickly.'

Fastion's brow arched as he listened, looking at the door, then back at the Rider and the king. Nodding slowly to himself, he conceded with an ironic smile, 'Good thing we traveled in pairs then.'

He turned his attention to the door, cocked his head to the side, and then gave it a hearty kick. The latch sounded and it opened a crack. 'See now sire, this particular door needs some persuasion occasionally.'

Fastion turned with the lantern, snapping his fingers at Fergal, 'Out you go.'

Fergal did as he was told, eager to be out of the brooding darkness. Karigan followed him, more than willing to be out of the king's company after her embarrassing episode.

Zachary still remained on the floor.

Fastion reached into the wardrobe and drew a plain grey cloak off a hook, tossing it down to his king without saying a word. Zachary stood slowly and wrapped it about himself, not able to meet the other's eyes, but Fastion's hand reached out to grasp his shoulder and he leaned in close. 'We'll have to do something about this in the long term; you two are making a habit out of this.'

'I suppose we are,' was the king's quiet reply. 'And how are we to proceed?'

Fastion considered him a moment, 'You need to talk to your inner council. Hard days are coming, and you should not be alone for what needs to be done. We are coming upon our gravest hour, my liege, they will not deny you this.'

Zachary nodded in resignation and turned to go out, but stopped to look back at Fastion, keeping his voice low, 'You know I love her, that I desire her as Karigan, and not just her body.'

Fastion looked back at him solemnly, 'I know, sire. We've always known.'

The king's eyes fell back to the ground and he turned to leave once more, stooping low to step into the light of his chamber.

Fastion watched him go, his mind turning over the steps that would need to be taken to ensure that two of the people dearest to him, would not be unhappy for much longer. Returning back the way he came, he began his search for the other two exploring pairs, putting aside for now the problems surrounding his little sister and the king until tomorrow.

* * *

**Embarrassment and plot progression: that was the goal today. Zachary has gone without for some time so I do not believe his uh slip is unheard of. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Plot progression and awkwardness again. Only it is more of the verbal variety. More angsty build-up.**

* * *

It was inevitable that the dreaded day would come.

A lone Rider raced across the plains, towards the castle at a breakneck speed, their forest green cloak waving in the strong winds. The city had been braced for the news, thus as soon as the spot of color had been sighted in the distance against the brown grass; the alarm was raised and relayed to the castle.

* * *

Ty Newland urged Crane up the Winding Way, his eyes never straying from the path in front of him as one hand clutched at the satchel at his side. The guards at the castle gate, having anticipated his arrival, moved aside quickly and he charged ahead to the Rider barracks. Crane wheezed in exhaustion as they came to a halt, Ty nearly leaping from the saddle and running inside. Karigan and Mara had seen his hasty arrival, and were shocked at his disheveled and frantic appearance. Ty had never shown himself to be anything other than calm and collected, always the picture of professionalism.

Mara grabbed Crane's reins, reaching out to soothe him as she looked at Karigan in confusion. Karigan's gaze, however, was not on Mara, but on the crimson blood on Crane's saddle. Her eyes followed a nearly invisible trail that led to where Ty had disappeared. Giving a quick nod to Mara, she left the other Rider to care for the mount and went inside the building, instinctively walking towards Captain Mapstone's office.

There were several young Riders, some mere children, hovering around her door with expressions of wide-eyed fear. As she looked inside, she was arrested by the site of Ty, lying prone on the floor with Ben hastily pushing his clothing aside to examine his injuries. The blood she had seen on the saddle also soaked a large patch on his lower right side, seeping through the heavy green coat. Ty muttered incoherently, tossing his head from side to side and feebly trying to brush Ben's hands away.

Karigan frowned and looked around her, spotting Fergal and beckoning him forward sharply to usher the young ones away. Fergal grimaced, but did as he was told, herding the unresisting Riders towards the common room silently.

In Captain Mapstone's hands she held the thick envelope, drawn from the torn satchel and bearing the official seal of D'Yer province. Her face drawn and pale, she looked down at Ty who wavered on the edge of consciousness.

Laren knelt and spoke low to Ben, squeezing his shoulder as she stood back up, and headed for the open door. She caught Karigan's concerned gaze, 'Come with me upstairs,' she said grimly. Karigan turned, casting one last sorrowful glance at her fellow Rider, before following Laren's brisk steps towards the castle's connected entryway to the barracks. As they traveled into the private areas of the castle, they passed footmen, maids, and retainers who all stopped to with grave expressions to watch the blood splattered Captain and knighted Rider pass by.

Fastion stood by his post at the king's study door, his hands clasped behind his back, measuring their advance with an unreadable expression. Laren did not say a word as she stepped in front of the Weapon, only held up the missive in both hands, offering the seal for his perusal.

The Weapon's shoulders tensed slightly and he offered one word, 'When?'

Laren's voice shook, 'Rider Newland bore this message, along with his injuries, into the city no more than thirty minutes ago.'

Fastion nodded, his jaw clenched as he knocked on the door, waiting for an affirmation before swinging it open. They could only see the back of his head as he kept his hold of the handle and spoke a few terse words with the king. Looking over his shoulder, he nodded at the two Riders and stepped aside to allow them entry.

The room was slightly cool, for the fire itself was beginning to die down, and the king had placed several stacks of correspondence on his desk, quietly speaking to his secretary who sat nearby, taking copious notes. Zachary's eyes flitted up to them both, taking in their stricken expressions, and immediately dismissed the secretary.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Laren shakily moved forward and silently handed the thick letter to Zachary. The king sat behind his ornate desk, the dark shadows under his eyes evident, and stared in sad resignation at the missive. His hand reached out, palm upwards, and the captain stepped forward to place it in his firm grasp.

Stepping back, Laren and Karigan waited anxiously as he skimmed the contents. The blood drained from his face as he took a deep breath and tossed it onto the stack of other letters.

The king quietly asked, 'Captain Mapstone, if you would be so kind as to summon Fastion?'

Laren opened the door and gestured for the Weapon to re-enter, taking up her position next to Karigan once more. The king motioned Fastion closer, leaning forward to speak into his ear, verbalizing his instructions firmly. Fastion straightened, gave a salute, and promptly left the room, shutting the door tightly in his wake.

Zachary opened his mouth once more, his voice eerily quiet and calm, 'It seems that Alton D'Yer has come into his title a bit earlier than he expected. A group of large-winged creatures were seen, by scouts, flying over the D'Yer wall, and shortly thereafter, destroyed Woodhaven. Most of his immediate family was slain in the attack.'

Minutes ticked by, the expressions of the Riders ranging from disbelief, horror, and grief. Zachary stood and walked to the fireplace, picking up the poker to stoke the flames, 'The council will assemble tonight at a later hour. Laren, who do you have ready to go out?'

Laren struggled to find her voice, 'Many of my veteran Riders are still posted in the provinces, Riders Brennyn and G'ladheon are who I had here in the event of an emergency. I brought Karigan with me, should you wish to send her out now.'

Zachary looked up at the ceiling, his back tense, 'Rider G'ladheon will suffice for the message I need carried. Would you leave us for the time being?'

Laren drew herself up to her full height, 'You wish me to go?'

The king sighed, 'What I have to say is in regards to her clan and province, I would ask for privacy for this conversation.'

The captain acquiesced, but she cast a warning look at Karigan before almost slamming the door behind her. Karigan could only offer her an apologetic look as her captain stormed away, but it would not quell the anger she would face when she left the study, and the censure she would receive.

Zachary too, saw Laren's expressions, but said nothing, resolving to deal with his Rider Captain another day. Turning his attention to Karigan, he addressed her, 'I'll need you to go to Corsa, to your father, the merchant clans in that city, and the notable bankers. With you, you'll bear the official request of the crown to assist in war-time efforts, namely in the form of loans, lines of credit, and supply orders.'

He walked over to his desk and pulled open a drawer, drawing several sheets of paper out. 'Bulk orders of grain from Rhovanny will be required for the army's sustainment, I cannot keep pulling from our farms and expect there to be enough for the populace. I will rely on you to convey the seriousness of our situation to your kin.'

Karigan nodded as her mind raced with the logistics of the requests, and of the likely reactions of the clans. While they had no love of nobility, they did love their country, and recognized that a threat like Mornhavon did not merely wish to rule, but to raze Sacoridia to the ground. She knew, they would answer the call readily.

Zachary leaned back in his chair, exhaling slowly, 'My secretary has already drafted the letters, and all they require is my signature. They will be ready tomorrow morning and will be given to you by a Weapon before you go.'

'I will be ready, Majesty,' she whispered, her eyes on the ground in front of her. She understood the importance of the mission, but her heart clenched painfully when she thought of Alton, and of his loss. While she would be riding away from conflict, she knew that in the weeks she was gone; the garrisons in Sacor City would assemble and prepare for departure. No stranger to traveling with supply trains, she knew that it would take the army a decent amount of time to travel to D'Yer, and assist in what ways they could with the capital city's destruction. And in that time, more of the enemy could pour out of Blackveil, perhaps even extending farther than Woodhaven.

Her chest constricted once more when she thought that Zachary would ride into the thick of it, leading his army to attempt to combat the evil that spread, but the outcome of an actual confrontation was in question. With the enemy's strength and disposition truly unknown, they could only prepare the best way they knew how, and pray for a harsh winter to quell the beasts that might come from the breach.

Zachary's voice interrupted her musings, 'There is something else, I would ask of you.'

Karigan's eyes snapped up to his, 'Anything, Majesty.'

His eyes stayed on the desk as his fingers traced the bindings of a well loved volume, 'I have at times hesitated and wavered, when I should have asserted myself in my role as king, and for that I am sorry.'

She frowned, confusion marring her features, 'Are you asking for forgiveness, sire?'

The amber eyes met hers and flickered, 'I am, and I am asking for another chance.'

Her brow furrowed, but her heart beat faster in the heat of his gaze, 'I am not sure I understand.'

He smiled slightly, 'Oh but I think you do. I think that perhaps I should not have let you run from me, Kari. I should have found a way.'

Karigan shook her head in denial, her arms unconsciously wrapping her midsection, and her throat threatening to close. She refused to go down this road again. 'You speak in riddles.'

His voice grew in intensity, 'Then I dare you to look into my eyes, and tell me, that you do not understand my meaning. And do not dare walk out that door.

She shook slightly at his tone, slowly raising tear-filled eyes to meet his as he stood and braced both arms on the edge of the desk. Her lower lip trembled as she stared at him defiantly but he saw the raw emotion in her eyes, and had his answer. 'I don't understand why you wish to do this to me.'

Zachary's gaze softened, and he straightened, slowly walking around the desk to approach her. She unconsciously took a step back, prompting him to halt his advance and hold up his hands in reassurance. 'You think I want you to suffer?'

Karigan stared at the floor in silence, biting her lower lip but not wishing to prove him right by running from his presence.

Frowning slightly, he tried again, 'Do you forgive me, for bowing to the whims of others, and taking a wife not of my choosing?'

The tears were building rapidly, the pressure behind her eyes almost unbearably as she fought to keep her silence. Resolutely, she drew herself in tighter, her shoulders hunched as she tucked her chin down.

He slowly moved forward, taking a hesitant step, 'This country will shortly be engulfed in a full scale war, Kari. And by the gods, I have wasted so much time debating whether or not my affections would be reciprocated or scorned, whether the woman of my choosing would ever find it in her heart to accept me.'

A small sob escaped from her throat as she listened to him speak those words. Words she had yearned for, dreamed of, but ultimately dismissed as impossible as she had eventually pieced back together her broken heart. But now, they could not so easily skip the boundary that lay between them, too much had occurred for her to simply accept it at face value.

The sound, although it wrenched his heart, also gave him the courage to move closer. 'I cannot do this alone, and I am not willing to accept no for an answer from the council. I will fight for her, as long as I know that she still wants me, for I will have no other.'

Zachary took a deep breath, his heart burning with the deep seated love he had for this woman, but also a tinge of fear. Fear that she would reject him, that everything he had seen in her expression was false, and that he would never be able to make amends. His hand reached out, pausing in midair as he curled his fingers, but stretched out again to reach and bring her chin up. 'I'll ask you again, Kari. Can you ever forgive me for being a fool?'

Karigan gave a shaky gasp, allowing the tears to flow freely down her cheeks, blurring her vision. His fingers tenderly wiped the tears from her face, 'You have in your possession a heart that is even more yours now, than it was before you left for Blackveil. Please, tell me I am not too late.'

The carefully constructed wall she had erected around her heart and emotions, the wall that had guarded her pain for so long, crumbled under his careful scrutiny. A smile began to grow on her face, despite the steady tears, and she brought her hand up to place over his.

Zachary's heart leapt and he exhaled a gush of air, grinning broadly as he brought his other hand up to brush a tendril of hair behind her ear. She could not speak but her eyes conveyed all that she wished to say and more, their blue depths shining up at his with unrestrained love. He leaned forward to press his forehead against hers, whispering, 'Am I forgiven?'

She closed her eyes and breathed steadily, reveling in his touch, 'For now, yes.'

He whispered, 'How may I make it up to you?'

'You'll have to let me think on that one, although you've had your fair share of suffering these past two months,' she murmured back.

Zachary leaned back to look at her in slight apprehension, 'You noticed then.'

She chose her words carefully, a mischievous glint in her eye, 'Rather . . . hard . . . not to, Majesty.'

He turned slightly pink in the ears, but gently corrected her, 'Zachary.'

Karigan nodded shyly, 'Zachary.'

He dropped a hand from her face, to place about her waist, noting how she tensed with the more intimate contact, 'Did it frighten you? My reaction?'

Karigan shook her head, darting her eyes down, 'I found no fault with your behavior,' she whispered.

Zachary gently corrected her, 'But, I should not have made you uncomfortable.'

She shifted awkwardly from one foot to another, 'I-I wasn't that uncomfortable, it was just _new _to feel this way.'

Grinning, he asked her softly, 'What way is that?'

Karigan's face turned pink, under the drying tears, and she wiped at her nose. Disentangling himself for a moment, he drew a handkerchief from his coat and offered it to her, still smiling at her. 'I suppose that is a conversation for another day.'

She blotted her eyes with the soft linen, tucking the initialed square into her sleeve. 'I still need to go tomorrow.'

'I know,' he responded, 'But not before I send you back to your room with something that belongs to you.' He turned from her with a small wink, and moved back behind his desk, locating a small trunk tucked under the eaves and unlocking the contents. She recognized the box as soon as he drew it out.

He came forward, his eyes cast down as he spoke carefully, 'You had once said that your father gave your mother a silver set as a wedding gift.'

She nodded, her heart nearly bursting.

Zachary lifted his eyes to meet hers, 'Will you now take it? And the man that comes with it?'

She crossed the distance between him, her expression almost unreadable as she stared down at the inlaid box he held. Her fingers traced the crest, remembering that night on the tower, and the words they had exchanged. When she glanced back up, she could tell by his own countenance that he was reliving the same memory. Her hands slipped under the smooth box, gently tugging it out of his grasp and holding it close to her chest. They smiled at each other shyly, their minds reeling with the events that had transpired.

Zachary placed his palms on either side of her cheeks, allowing his thumbs to smooth over skin lovingly, finally able to gaze at her lovely face without inhibitions. In that moment, with the air almost crackling between them, he fixated his gaze on her lips, leaning forward slightly. She understood his intent and came forward herself, albeit timidly, her heart thumping against her ribs.

Their breaths mingled as they closed the final gap, their lips gently pressing against each other in a chaste but powerful kiss. With her blood racing, it took every ounce of her self control not to drop the box, and all of Zachary's forbearance to listen to his inner voice, telling him to savor the moment.

She had begun to sink into the kiss, feeling his fingers reach back to tangle into her braid as he issued a groan, when a disconcerting sound broke into her hazy awareness.

Later, if asked, the two would describe what they heard as a high pitched feminine scream. A fact that Willis would always vehemently deny.

The two broke apart and sprung back hastily, their eyes going to the open door, and a flustered Willis.

Silence reigned for several moments before Willis croaked, 'Council is assembled, sire.'

Fastion strode through the open doorway, took stock of Karigan's red lips and Zachary's troubled visage, and promptly smacked Willis upside the head. 'Next time, knock.'

He pulled Willis from the room, throwing over his shoulder, 'Ten minutes.'

Zachary gave a self deprecating chuckle and looked at Karigan's flaming face. 'They are discreet, Kari.'

She wrinkled his nose at him, but still stared at the door with a worried expression. He brought her into the circle of his arms again, 'Go back downstairs. I'll call for you when the meeting is adjourned. I am afraid that any news I convey will not be pleasant, so be prepared.'

Karigan nodded distractedly, turning to walk towards the door, but an arm snaked around her waist and brought her flush against his body. He leaned down, nuzzling the soft hairs behind her ear as he whispered the three words he had always longed to say, 'I love you.'

He pressed a kiss behind the delicate pink shell, and closed his eyes, tightening his hold when heard her utter back quietly, 'I love you too.'

Zachary released her after a few moments, watching her walk away to open the door, but turning back in the frame to hold his gaze as she disappeared from view, her betrothal gift clutched to her chest.

Fastion had a wide smile stretched across his face as he reached in to grasp the handle, nodding at the king in approval.

The quiet dignity of the moment was shattered when the voice of Willis sounded behind him petulantly, 'All he did was give her that box?'

Fastion wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes in slight mortification, and resorted to cuffing Willis once more. The king came out of the doorway, the D'yer missive in hand, and gave his Weapons a content smile, but turned his countenance into one of steel. For although his love was confirmed and reciprocated, he knew he would have to fight tooth and nail to ensure he would have her at his side for the conflict to come.

* * *

**Only a little embarrassment. I had to work them up to being betrothed, otherwise the plot line would drag. More awkward moments to come!**

**Please read and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Cuteness, angst, humor, and more fluff. Unedited, forgive the mistakes. There was no good place to stop so this is an extra long chapter.**

* * *

Karigan left the next morning before the sun rose. She had tucked her gift away into her trunk, her fingers brushing over the crest as she smiled to herself, her eyes alight. Locking the small trunk and pushing it under her bed, she stood to gather her small pack of spare clothes and provisions.

She passed Captain Mapstone's office, pausing by the doorframe to glance inside. A lone lamp burned dimly, revealing Laren's weary face as she poured over her large volume of topographical maps, searching for alternative routes in case of enemy road blockades. She glanced up to meet Karigan's steady gaze, her hand rubbing tiredly against her brow.

Neither said a word, but maintained eye contact, daring the other to look away. The previous night had been an upheaval in Laren's world, for when she had been summoned to the king's study; she had been thoroughly dressed down for her previous attitude. Zachary had succinctly informed her of the nature of his relationship with Karigan, stating that he would no longer tolerate any form of social pressure or coercion on either of their parts. She had been terrified that he had known of her intervention in destroying his letters, but he had not alluded to it, dismissing her after he had finished his piece.

Laren had walked back to her office, numbly swinging open the door, and sitting down at her cluttered desk to place her head on her folded arms. She did not anticipate the almost ferocious tone in her moonling's impassioned speech, and never would have imagined that he would risk so much with the beginning of war, taking on a common-born wife. She would spend that night at her desk, either staring blankly at the floor, or blearily trying to catch up on administrative duties, for she no longer had the energy or willpower to pick a fight.

Karigan now stood before her, tall and defiant, ready to defend her position if need be, but also did not wish for strife between her and her captain. Laren was the first to look away, her eyes dropping back down to the floor as she muttered, 'I don't know what to say to you right now, so you had better get going.'

Karigan inhaled deeply through her nose, eyes smarting as she turned on her heel abruptly, leaving Laren to snap her book shut and push a sheaf of papers to the ground in a fit of frustration.

Karigan reached the stables with her bags, going through the motions of saddling Condor while angrily rubbing away at the tears that kept forming in the corners of her eyes. She paused, leaning into Condor's side as she felt the pain of being the subject of disappointment. She respected her captain, trusted her good sense and judgment, and keenly felt the censure that Laren had displayed.

A hand reached out to stroke her back, a beloved voice interjecting her thoughts, 'Kari?'

With a slight gasp, she wiped her face on her sleeve and turned to look into her king's eyes. Her gaze fell to the bundle in his hands, presumably the letters, and shamefully looked back down to the ground to hide her red eyes.

Zachary frowned slightly, stepping next to her to slip the bundle into her saddlebag, 'You were not so distressed when you left last night.'

Karigan sniffed and shook her head sadly.

He drew her close, clasping his hands in the small of her back, and craning his head to meet her eyes, 'There are very few things in this world that can make you cry, will you not tell me what is bothering you?'

Karigan gave a slight cough and looked aside, eager to change the subject, 'I thought you were going to send a Weapon.'

His eyes remained troubled, suspecting the cause of her anguish, but he allowed her the reprieve, 'No, I decided I wished to speak to you once more, especially in regards to your father,' he finished with a soft smile, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes

Karigan arched an eyebrow in slight confusion.

Zachary chuckled, 'Should I not ask permission to marry his daughter?'

Her eyes widened in perception, 'Must you?'

He wrinkled his brow, 'It would be the honorable thing to do Kari, and I hardly wish to be on the bad side of my father-in-law.'

She snorted, 'I doubt the manner of your address will matter much. You are still of the nobility.'

Zachary opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut, his expression turning concerned, 'Would he refuse?'

Karigan shrugged, slightly leaning forward in the embrace, 'Ultimately? No. But he won't be happy. I don't know what his initial reaction will be.'

He frowned in worry but she laughed and pressed a hand to his cheek, 'Get the council's approval first, yes?'

His expression darkened as he recalled his meeting the night prior, and of the heated words he had exchanged with a few select members. She caught the change in countenance and her eyes asked the question. Zachary smiled reassuringly when he looked into her azure gaze, 'For the most part, there was no arguing over my choice of bride, for many are convinced that you are favored by the gods to have lived through your experience in Blackveil. The real dispute started when someone mentioned the potential marriage contracts for our future children.'

Karigan sputtered, 'For our children?'

Zachary nodded wearily, 'Most of the Lord-Governors do not have any suitable female candidates for my hand, since many were married shortly after I was. They see the appeal of having a battle hardened Queen, so they do not challenge me. But they are planning for the next generation, wishing to position themselves for a potential alliance and marriage into the royal family.'

Her incredulous stare was a bit comical enough for him to chuckle, 'Never mind that, love. We still have a blessing of sorts. I can now apply to your father.'

Karigan still stared at him with a mixture of unease and caginess, 'What did you tell the council?'

He traced her nose with a forefinger, 'I told them I have yet to marry my Queen or sire any children. Leave it for another time when I do not have an enemy invasion. That silenced them rather quickly,' he finished with a satisfied grin.

She blushed, looking down and playing with the fastenings on his coat as she pictured the idea of having a child with him. Zachary grinned and slightly swayed from side to side, his mind similarly occupied. If he had his way, he'd have a little girl first, one that looked just like his beloved. And just as feisty.

Karigan glanced back up into his shining eyes, 'I'd be better for me to tell him. He won't be happy I kept this from him on the trip.'

Zachary considered that for a moment, 'Perhaps he can follow you after a few days? I can request that he come with his trade proposals.'

She raised both brows, 'Won't that be rather telling? Only having one clan chief traveling to meet the king?'

He made a sound of disquiet, scrunching his nose in thought, 'I do not imagine they all can come.'

Karigan conceded the point with an incline of her head, 'No but they can send a sort of deputy, if you will. I will ensure they know of your request. If they ask why I was entrusted with the message, I can simply cite I was chosen for my ties in trade.'

He flinched, 'Put that way, they'll later think that I arranged a marriage with Clan G'ladheon for the lucrative opportunities.'

She shook her head, smiling broadly, 'Do not all noble families make marriages of convenience and connections? As much as they turn up their noses, they'll think they are part of the club when our betrothal is made public.'

Zachary leaned in to kiss her forehead, 'Which will be as soon as your father says yes.'

Karigan grinned happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, 'We won't let him say no.'

Pressing his brow to hers, he closed his eyes, 'I suppose I don't need to remind you to be careful and to come back in one piece?'

Karigan whispered softly back, her nose brushing against his, 'I have motivation to get back, don't I?'

Zachary gave her a soft kiss, lingering only a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knit cap. He slowly pulled the soft wool over her head, his eyes tender as they both exchanged one last smile. With his next words, he almost hesitated, not wanting to bring up the cause of her earlier sorrow, 'Give Laren some time, she will come around eventually,' he said gently, releasing her from his embrace.

He then boosted her into the saddle, placing her foot in the stirrups lightly with care. Flitting his eyes back up, he simply said, 'Be safe, my love.'

Karigan nodded brusquely, her eyes conveying her goodbye as she urged Condor into a walk, leaving the stables and Zachary behind before her resolve faltered.

The frigid air that blew briskly about the plains hit her as she left the city, causing her to draw her greatcoat tighter and pull the cap snugly over her ears. With a measure of steely resolve, she set upon the road to journey to her childhood home.

* * *

Arriving three weeks later, her father, Stevic, greeted her enthusiastically when she arrived at the house, throwing open the door and bounding down the stairs as she swung out of the saddle. He enveloped her in a tight hug and pulled back to look at her affectionately, 'It has been some time since your last letter. And your last visit. At least three months. At least you put some weight back on,' he teased.

She winced slightly, but offered him a smile, 'I've been put through additional training with the arms-master, and been given another duty within the barracks, sword-training with the new recruits,' she explained tentatively.

Stevic nodded but tilted his head, giving her a searching look, 'The news of the raid reached Corsa before you did, a few days ago in fact. I gather you are not here just to see your dear father?'

Karigan stepped out of his arms and started to lead Condor to the stables with her father in tow, 'You'd be right, but I do need your help.'

Stevic arched a brow, 'And in what way would a king's messenger need my help?'

She reached into her satchel and pulled out the small stack of letters, 'Specifically, I need your influence.'

He took the bundle into his hands, eyes skimming over the recipients' names, and looked back up at her with a questioning, but undoubtedly intrigued gaze.

* * *

Karigan was away from Sacor City for the better part of two months, either on the road or negotiating in Corsa. It was not, as she surmised, difficult to gather support from within the clans or the lenders. Most knew that even with the added benefits of a steady contract with the crown, the military was one of their best options to protect their interests and trade routes. Her father supported her determinedly throughout the entire process, more than convinced with her summary of the dire situation. The arrangements were made for a delegation to travel to Sacor City, her father leading the party.

At night, her aunts would indulge their niece by arranging for her favorite foods to be served, or to sit her down with a pot of strong tea to just sit and talk for the simple pleasure of it. Mostly of the mundane sort of thing, regarding the new Riders or the newest style of sleeve for a day gown, or perhaps even whose handsome son had completed his apprenticeship. They wistfully spoke of her future, of settling down to raise a family, and hopefully putting her Rider service behind her. It was revealed that Stevic had been approached by several of the other clan chiefs, hopeful to gain his notice by putting forth their sons as candidates for his daughter, and her rich dowry.

Karigan had visibly squirmed in her seat and averted her eyes when they spoke of potential suitors, hardly new behavior in front of her aunts, but it was her Aunt Stace who detected the suppressed smile that Karigan tried to hide and grinned knowingly.

'Dear, is there something you'd like to share with us?' she asked kindly.

Karigan looked up from her cooling cup of tea with an expression of alarm, 'Pardon?'

Stace lifted the pot and refreshed Karigan's cup, repeating her query, 'Do you have something special that you'd like to share?'

Her niece hunched her shoulders and looked to the different faces of her aunts; her wide-eyed gaze confirming her guilt. 'N-n-no.'

Her aunt Brini narrowed her eyes, 'You are not a good liar, and neither is your father, dear. You come by it honestly.' she said with a wink.

'Best you tell us now what is bringing a rosy glow to those cheeks,' Aunt Gretta teased.

Karigan gulped and occupied herself with adding sugar to her tea, 'Nothing new, I'm afraid.'

Stace leaned back in her seat to regard Karigan, smiling as she joked almost carelessly, 'You've had an air about you since you arrived. I had chalked it up to you being at home, but that coy little smile confirmed something else entirely . . . not in love are we, Kari?'

Karigan stirred her spoon slowly, biting her lip to keep quiet, but she looked up hesitantly at Stace as she whispered, 'You can't tell my father yet.'

All four pairs of eyes flew open in rather surprised excitement and they twittered as they jumped out of their seats to crush her in a hug. After they had settled, her aunt Tory gave a girl-like giggle and clasped her hands to her chest, 'Do we know him?'

Karigan chose her words carefully, 'No, I don't believe you have ever met him before.'

The words were digested carefully, Brini offering another query, 'Another Rider?'

Karigan shook her head in response, a faint blush staining her cheeks. 'I'm still settling into accepting the feelings for what they are,' she admitted.

Frowning, Gretta suspiciously looked at her niece, 'Not one of those Black Shields, is it?'

Karigan gave a small laugh and shook her head again.

Stace tried a different tack, 'How long have you loved this young man?'

'Since I rode into Sacor City for the first time as a Rider, my very first hour of arrival,' Karigan said softly.

'And he returns your feelings?' Brini pressed.

Karigan gave a gentle smile that softened the expressions of the older women, effectively answering the question. She sighed, knowing it would come out sooner than later, 'He wishes to marry me.'

They shrieked in happiness again, looking at each other excitedly as thoughts of a wedding raced in their minds. Stace grasped Karigan's hand, 'Have you accepted him?'

'I did, right before I left,' Karigan confirmed shyly.

Tory cocked her head to the side, 'Why can we not tell Stevic?'

The other women looked at Karigan curiously, no doubt also wondering of her wish for secrecy. She gave a pained face as she spoke slowly, 'He wishes to ask my father in person for my hand.'

'How romantic,' Brini sighed.

'And appropriate,' Stace said with contentment. 'Then of course we shall keep your secret until he asks, but can we not know who he is?'

Karigan gave a small moan of frustration, 'Can it not be a surprise?'

Gretta raised both her brows, 'Are you ashamed of your betrothed?'

Karigan stared at her in disbelief, and then shook her head, 'No! No, of course not,' she said with a sigh, sagging her shoulders. 'It is just that he is not who you'll expect,' she murmured.

Stace carefully considered her, 'Is he in the city or the castle?'

'Castle,' was the brief reply.

'Would Stevic be able to meet with him, aside from his business with the king?'

Karigan coughed, 'I think the matter will be brought up quickly enough.'

Stace pursed her lips, 'High born or low?'

Karigan looked at her with round eyes, 'Err, high?'

Brini looked at her in gleeful animation, 'A Lord-Governor?'

'No,' she answered quietly.

Gretta tried again, 'One of their heirs?'

'Afraid not, getting colder actually,' Karigan replied uneasily.

Stace's eyes then flickered in understanding and she very gently asked her next question, 'Has this marriage been approved by other parties as well?'

Karigan raised her unsteady gaze to Stace's, nodding timidly as the others looked on in confusion. Stace reached again to grasp both Karigan's hands, leaning forward to kiss both her cheeks, 'Oh my dear, dear girl,' she said with tears in her eyes.

Gretta leaned over to whisper to Brini and Tory as they watched the two embrace, 'I think I fell behind at some point.'

Stace looked at her sisters after she had finished embracing her niece, then back at Karigan, her eyes shining with pride as she stated, 'Our little Kari, has made a very fine match indeed. With Zachary Hillander.'

The other sisters were silent for a moment, then a slow smile crept onto Gretta's face, 'We are all going to accompany Stevic to Sacor City, for I do not think we'd miss this for the world,' she finished with a laugh.

Karigan was once again thrown in the middle of a loving embrace between her aunts, torn between basking in the unconditional love and support that they showed her, and mulling over the fact that her beloved would be assaulted in some way shape or form by five members of the G'ladheon clan.

* * *

A flurry of snowflakes danced in the air on the final leg of her journey back to Sacor City. Her aunts had embraced her before she left and whispered their reassurances that all would be well with her father. They would be a week or so behind her, for they traveled with a baggage train, and a much larger party.

The early winter snow lightly blanketed the landscape, giving the scenery an almost serene look as she reached Sacor City just before the winds picked up, and the heavy inches began to fall in earnest. The army tents she had seen pitched outside the city walls were thick, double-stitched hides that she hoped would keep the chill off the new recruits that would winter and train on the plains. She gave the encampment a sorrowful look, reminded of the coming spring, when they would march as a fully trained force, in whatever direction their leaders pointed them. Perhaps they would even venture into another war torn province, to pick up the pieces of another destroyed city.

She shook her head to clear her mind of the dark thoughts, turning her attention to the street that would lead her back to where her heart resided. In the hands of her king.

* * *

Although they had declared themselves to each other, and had quote 'the blessing' of the council, both the king and Karigan felt the need to observe the proprieties, not wanting to draw any more attention than necessary from the court. There were actually very few who knew of the betrothal, and those that did either kept it to themselves out of respect for the couple's privacy until the bride's family was notified, or because the king had expressly forbade other individuals to speak of it until it was announced, namely the council members.

And so, they saw each other only in the company of others. At a training session with Drent, their eyes would meet briefly before the arms-master would gain the king's attention, once knocking his legs out from under him. Karigan had hidden her giggle, keeping her eyes on her sparring partner, Fastion. The Weapon also gave his impression of a smile, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement as he watched his besotted monarch fall face first in the snow with a groan.

Another occasion saw Karigan in the throne room, bearing a message from a Lord-Governor who was residing in his townhouse for the winter months. She approached the throne with her gaze drawn to the foot of the dais, giving her bow as she waited for acknowledgement. She heard his voice but did not process the words as she lifted her eyes to his dear face, shyly smiling as she handed the letter to Captain Mapstone who rolled her eyes at their antics, and passed the message to Zachary.

The captain was still uneasy with the situation but reconciled herself to being grudgingly happy for her moonling. She could not though, in good conscience, withhold the knowledge of her deceit from him for much longer. So she confessed her indiscretion to him as soon as Karigan left.

He had sat still in his study chair, his expression one of pain and sadness as he regarded his 'big sister'. It had taken several weeks, but in light of his current happiness and the need for cohesion, he had forgiven her, but would continue to treat her with a degree of discontent for entirety of Karigan's absence. And for that, she was rather relieved when Karigan rode into Sacor City.

Laren had released her from her other duties, citing that she would need to make arrangements for the upcoming wedding when she was not on a message run. It was a task that Karigan would honestly have rather left to her aunts. So, when she was not occupied in the Rider barracks, she would go to the library, diligently applying herself to Sacoridian law scrolls and books of court behavior. She had enough of the etiquette taught to her by her aunts and masters in Selium, but it had long lain dormant.

Karigan had anticipated her family's arrival with a mixture of dread and excitement. While she knew that her father would have a few words to say about her betrothal, she would at least no longer have to hide her relationship from her friends, peers, or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

Stevic G'ladheon and his entourage entered Sacor City on a blustery night, leaving their baggage train in the last town and riding ahead to the castle grounds. The king had left his study when their late arrival was announced, ordering the guest wing to be made up for the delegation. For Karigan's family, he made sure that their rooms were close together, and that all were easily accessible from the Rider barracks.

He invited the clan chief and his older sisters to his study, suspiciously looking at the broad grins of the women before leading them up to the cozily appointed room.

Zachary had previously dismissed his Weapons for this expected meeting, not wanting to intimidate the G'ladheon family with the sight of his guards, more often than not a rather startling sight for those not used to their presence.

Once they passed an intersection of corridors, Stevic stopped the party at the end of the dimly lit hallway, right as Zachary's hand closed on the handle. 'I think I know why you wished to speak to me, Majesty,' he said with some distaste, looking straight into his monarch's eyes.

Zachary's expression, to Stevic's sisters eerily mirrored Karigan's, as he opened his amber eyes wide in slight apprehension and croaked, 'Do you?'

Stevic had squared his feet, placing his hands on his hips as he drew himself to his full height of six feet. Although his sisters looked unimpressed with his masculine display, Zachary anxiously looked at the man who easily matched him in height, and gulped at the stormy appearance that the clan chief wore. A flicker of movement behind Stevic and his sisters caught Zachary's eye. Two black figures, Donal and Willis, strode into view, caught sight of the imposing chief and his sturdy looking sisters, and promptly displayed expressions of horrified fear as they staggered to a stop, spinning on their heels and running away soundlessly.

Fastion then skulked into view, his eyes going wide with foreboding as he drifted out of sight again, quickly moving sideways into shadow. He had positioned himself around the corner after Zachary gave a slight wave of his fingers from the arm that he held rigidly at his side.

Stevic cleared his throat as he glared at the younger man, 'I am given to understand, that you allowed a Rider in your service to become attached to a man. Under your watch, and without the express consent of her family, for we do not know the boy, this has occurred. What have you to say for yourself? A young woman could have been compromised!'

Stace rolled her eyes and reached up to thump Stevic's shoulder, 'We do not know that anything untoward occurred. We only told you to disregard the bids for her hand in Corsa; for there was an offer she had accepted here in the capital. Kari could have been courted as is proper, is this not true, Majesty?' She directed a keen look in his direction.

Zachary nodded automatically, 'Yes, my lady.'

Stace chuckled, 'My sisters and I are certainly not ladies, but you seem to be a nice lad. Such pleasant manners,' she said approvingly.

'And such a handsome boy as well,' Gretta giggled as Zachary colored with the compliments.

Stevic looked at his sisters with varying degrees of alarm, 'Do remember to whom you speak, ladies.'

Brini raised her eyebrows, '_We_ have been nothing but polite to our king, unlike some.'

Zachary gave a slow smile, 'I am sure you ladies would wish to discuss this in front of a warm fire and perhaps a tray from the kitchens?'

Stace began to peel off her gloves from her hands, unwinding her scarf, 'That sounds quite lovely. Doesn't it Stevic? Now let us all go and sit down like civilized beings, and listen to what the king wishes to tell us.'

Her brother looked at her in confusion, his anger melting away and being replaced with a slight wariness as he gazed upon the manipulative countenance of his eldest sister. They all filed into the study, the door closing firmly behind them, with Fastion coming out of the shadows to post himself nearby, relieved that his liege would likely come out of the room alive with the protection of Karigan's four aunts.

* * *

**Lots of movement. Zachary gained some female relatives to watch his back. Stace strikes fear into the hearts of many.**

**Please read and review. They drive the story, and as others can attest, I take and use criticism. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Someone asked that when I have the 'critical' moment arrive on their wedding night to put up a warning. I promise to put up a 'Danger, Danger' sign up when that day comes ;) and respect the reader's wishes, but rest assured that if you do read it, it is not erotica but what I feel would be an accurate representation of these two people. So again, not yet but someday soon.**

* * *

It was a breathless and utterly petrified Willis who had fetched her from her room as she was in the process of dressing for bed, only managing to stutter out, 'Y-your father . . .'

Karigan did not ask any questions, but bolted out the door only in her shirt, trousers, and boots with Willis following closely on her heels as they raced towards the study. Nearly knocking over maids that bore large stacks of bed linen and copper kettles of bath water to the guests, they sprinted around the dark corridor corners of the residential quarters, eventually reaching the study door and to where Fastion leaned against the door frame with his ear pressed up against the wood.

He raised a finger to his lips as they skidded to a stop, beckoning them closer as his brow furrowed in concentration. All three leaned in to hear the somewhat muffled voices that were raised in anger and indignation. Karigan could easily pick out the rough brogue of her father, a sign that he had lost his composure, and no longer spoke in his usual measured tones.

Stevic no longer cared that he was ranting at his monarch, for he had held in his ire while his sisters has playfully exchanged banter with the boy king, while drinking tea and eating pastries. His resentment no longer could be held in as he shoved his cup and saucer onto the sideboard. 'Now why would me own daughter not inform her father of her betrothal if she were not ashamed of the union?'

Stace tilted her head up at her pacing brother, giving a sarcastic scoff, "Surely not because of the way you are reacting now?'

Stevic scowled at her, his eyes then shifted to the man who sat next to her on the couch that had been brought in for their comfort. The almond eyes met Stevic's blue ones, not wavering as he carefully chose his words, 'It is my understanding that she wished to tell you, but her betrothed wished to ask for your blessing over the union first.'

The women looked at Zachary sympathetically, but turned their eyes up to observe Stevic's response as their brother cursed and muttered angrily under his breath. Gretta scrunched her nose in slight annoyance at his antics, 'Do you not wish for her to be happy?'

Stevic sputtered, 'Happy? How do I know that she was not pressured or compromised? Her dowry is no small thing! She is a target for fortune hunters, especially the poor noble born who need to refill their coffers!'

Outside, Karigan bit her lip to keep the unhappy tears at bay, her chest constricting in sadness to hear the censure come out of her father's mouth.

Tori too, gasped in slight outrage as she choked on her tea, prompting Brini to pound her on the back helpfully while glaring at Stevic. Zachary solicitously rose and offered her a napkin, glancing back at his beloved's irate father, 'The man who has asked for her is not a fortune hunter,' he said quietly, 'And she was never in danger of losing her virtue, my Weapons can attest to that fact.'

Stevic drew himself back and mocked the king's even tone, 'Oh? _Your_ Weapons, eh? And how is it that the _king_ is aware of all this? Did you put her in a situation and pass her off to one of your cronies?'

Zachary drew in a deep breath, placed his cup down and stood up angrily, his steady voice ringing in the room, 'For Aeryc's sake, there truly is no easy way to tell you this. I _know_ of her betrothal because _I'm_ the man who asked her!'

Stevic opened his mouth to speak but closed it, his eyes burning with a deep rage as his face started to turn an ugly shade of puce. 'You . . . you are the man that has offered for her? No wonder she didn't say a word, for you know _you_ can't have her!'

Karigan choked on a sob and moved to open the door, but Fastion held her fast, whispering low under his breath, 'He has to fight for you if he wants you.' She struggled for a moment but sagged against him as the truth of his words sunk in. Her father would never respect Zachary if he could not fight his own battles.

Zachary's tone was icy, 'She accepted me, after a suitable amount of begging and apologizing on my part. I would say that your daughter's affections were won, not obtained.'

Stevic snarled, 'And what exactly did you do to warrant your apologies?'

Zachary's face turned regretful, 'I allowed myself to be led, rather than holding firm to my position. And for that, she suffered. I will spend the rest of our lives endeavoring to make it up to her.'

The women sighed in contentment, rather pleased with the romanticism displayed with their future nephew. Stace reached up to pat Zachary's hand, 'Of course you were in a tough position, my dear. I am sure she knows and forgives you.'

Stevic was not so easily convinced, 'And what kind of life can you offer her? A nation at war and a hostile court to welcome her into her reign as a common born Queen.'

Zachary's amber eyes burned, 'I offer her my heart and my hand, and together I know we would find more happiness than we ever would have apart.'

Stevic was silent a moment, his body tense as he digested the words, before harshly spitting out, 'I can't think while I'm in your presence, so if you'll excuse me, _Majesty_.' With that he strode away, for no one sought to stop him, and wrenched the door open to reveal Karigan's tear streaked countenance, and the expressions of two sorrowful Weapons.

His own visage wavered for a moment when he took in his only child's distress but he stalked away into the darkness, leaving Karigan to trudge into the open door and into Zachary's open arms. Her aunts clucked in acute displeasure and rolled their eyes in exasperation as they recounted the heated words their idiot brother had thrown at his king. Fastion and Willis closed the door once more, casting an apologetic look at their liege as they left the family in peace.

Stace stood and moved to where the couple stood swaying in front of the fire, reaching out to stroke Karigan's loose mane as her niece buried her face in Zachary's chest. 'Oh, dear girl, he just likes to put up a little display to assert himself like a rooster. More bark than bite. He won't stand in the way of your happiness.'

Karigan peeked out from her safe haven with red eyes, 'Why would he think I would get myself in trouble? And why slight the man I would choose?'

Brini spoke soothingly, 'Because he doesn't want to let you go.'

Gretta nodded knowingly, casting a fond look at Zachary, 'Your young man will be the same when his wee little girls grow up.'

Zachary fought his smile as he brushed a kiss against Karigan's forehead, 'That much I know. Feisty little demons will have a place in my heart; no man will ever be good enough for them.'

He tucked her head underneath her chin, looking over at her aunts in slight shame, 'I am sorry. That was not well done of me; I should have reined in my temper with your brother.'

Tori inspected the tea tray, deliberating on her choice of scone, 'Oh never mind that, dear. You were suitably provoked.'

Gretta gave a small smirk, 'Just ignore him, we certainly do.'

Zachary looked uncomfortable, 'I do not wish to be at odds with him, as a clan chief or as a father in law.'

'He's acting like a small child,' Stace shrugged, 'So treat him like one.'

Karigan pulled back to look at him with her tear filled eyes, a look that tugged at his heart as he gazed on her unhappy countenance. For her sake, he would have to mend the rift that had occurred. He pulled out another handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes with a whisper, 'I'll make this right, love.'

She sniffed and took the handkerchief from him, blowing her nose quietly, 'He is angry at us both. What can you say that will sway him?'

Zachary bent and whispered into her ear, so only she could hear the softly spoken words that held a bit of mirth, 'I could tell him how much I love his daughter, how she has bewitched me heart and soul?'

She gave a small choked laugh, angling her head to look at him. He grinned back and arched a brow, 'Too much?'

Karigan shook her head, 'Just the right amount,' she murmured, laying her head back against his chest for another tight embrace as she took comfort in those around her. Her aunts averted their eyes and occupied themselves with a discussion of what warehouses to visit for Karigan's wedding attire. A subject that made Karigan groan in trepidation and hide her face in his shirt, 'Can it be a small wedding?'

Stace almost sputtered in outrage, 'Your marriage to the king of Sacoridia a small affair?'

Zachary came to Karigan's rescue with a sly smile, 'Many of the Lord-Governors are in their home provinces, and are preparing to journey in the spring to the capital. It will likely be a small turnout.'

Karigan lifted her head hopefully, her eyes sparkling, 'So most of the nobility will be absent for our wedding in two weeks time?'

The women gasped, 'That is not nearly enough time to send out invitations,' Brini cried out.

'Nor to find a suitable dress,' Stace groaned.

'There will be no one of note to see her married,' Tori almost wailed.

'Ladies,' Zachary called out gently. They all stopped and looked at him with slightly plagued expressions, rather put out that their plans were being thwarted. 'I must journey in three weeks with the army to our winter camp, close to Woodhaven. Is it not understandable why I would wish to marry Karigan before I leave?'

They were silent for several moments, slightly abashed as they regarded the king's resigned expression and remembered the massacre of so many months prior. It was Stace who broke the silence, 'But of course, we can manage something quite suitable in that time, can't we girls?'

'I suppose a small, private affair is best,' Tori supplied, 'Just those closest to the family.'

Zachary released Karigan, leading her to the spot on the sofa that he had vacated, 'The banns will be read tomorrow,' he assured her.

Karigan sighed and held on to his hand as he stood by her, looking up at him wearily, 'And we can be done with the secrecy and the sneaking around?'

His thumb rubbed against her hand in his, 'Of course. And we can indulge ourselves in long displays of public affection,' he teased.

Karigan rolled her eyes and accepted a cup of tea from Stace, gratefully taking a long sip of the soothing beverage. Her aunt gave a sigh of resignation and tsked, "I suppose that means that tomorrow would be an ideal day to locate a seamstress. We have quite the trousseau to plan.'

Karigan's cup clattered noisily in the saucer as she looked up in startled panic.

* * *

In truth, her aunts did manage a miracle in the short time they were given. The formidable women had managed to give the castle some of its life and vigor back as they charmed the staff, terrorized the few nobles at court, and intimidated the Black Shields. Willis was often the subject of their mirth, and usually found himself running in the opposite direction if he spotted one of the tall women headed his way in one of the castle corridors. Tori in particular took delight in swatting at the backside of the young Weapon, usually eliciting a barely suppressed squeak of indignation as he'd stiffly walk away.

Fastion often would ever so helpfully point the ladies in the direction of where he might be hiding, for they also delighted in requesting that he become Karigan's escort when they decided to go shopping. Willis keenly felt the blow to his self esteem when would return to the castle behind the gaggle of females, carrying several boxes of ready-made silk undergarments.

Karigan had been fitted for her new regal wardrobe but had been adamant that she would have a few ensembles consisting of long skirt-like tunics to go over her tight trousers and boots, citing that such attire was more practical for her dual position than the long trailing gowns that her aunts wished her to purchase. She did buy a few such items, for court appearances and functions, but resolved that she would endeavor to appear as she did before.

For her wedding gown, she had firmly put her foot down in rejection of the usual trappings and fripperies that would bedeck a noble lady's wedding gown. Instead, she had opted for elegant simplicity, with clean lines and a light pale green color from the proffered silks at the shops. It had been made rather quickly, to her surprise, and delivered to the castle within three days for her final fitting. The shop keeper and her assistants had been so delighted to design the wedding gown of their Queen that they had halted their other orders just to work on the lovely piece. It now lay in its wrappings in her new suite of rooms, which had also seen an influx of new furnishings to make the room suited more to her tastes.

The grey stone of the walls had been replaced with rich tapestries depicting animated forests and golden rolling hills. Ornate woolen rugs littered the floor in russet and chocolate tones, and the pure white linens of her large bed bespoke of long winter mornings tucked in bed with a cheery blaze. The cherry wood wardrobes that would house her gowns and uniforms occupied a spacious dressing room that had an adjoining door to Zachary's bedchamber. A fact that he would sometimes allude to as unnecessary if they were out of earshot of her aunts' chaperonage.

Stace had taken the liberty of arranging for Karigan's personal maids to be hired, choosing local Sacor City girls with previous work experience and pleasant dispositions. Her niece had initially balked at the idea of being waited on, but her aunts reminded her that often she would be too busy to handle the menial tasks that she had performed herself. Some of the more elaborate gowns would require assistance, and of course, when she became pregnant, they would assist her in her everyday routine before and after the child's birth. Karigan reluctantly agreed, when pressed with the necessity of being free to handle her duties, and took on Sara Tolland, a miller's daughter, as her principal maid. The other two, her sister Taris, and a cousin Yela Grates, would become the wardrobe maids, and also eventually take on the roles of child nurses.

* * *

Zachary concluded proceedings with the Corsa delegation and managed to draw permanent contracts with all of the present clans. For the lenders, he established several lines of credit should the crown's own coffers run dry, for the army was growing, and so would its payroll. Clan G'ladheon had appeared, in all good conscience, to support the king and the war effort, but privately Stevic still refused to speak to the king. Zachary knew he could have pushed the issue and drawn his rank against the older man, but it would not have improved their relationship. And so, the king allowed Stevic his space, but continued to plan for the wedding, hoping that the man would see it in his heart to permit his daughter to marry with her mind at peace.

The news of the king's marriage to the famous Rider was met with a mixture of reactions. Most of the common folk were thrilled that the king had chosen one from among their own for his bride. She was greeted on the street with enthusiasm and kindness, some coming forward to shyly shake her hand or give a few words in blessing.

Amongst those in the court, it was treated with resignation and tolerance. For the sake of appearances, the ladies of the court acknowledged her with a cool detachment, their eyes assessing the demeanor and appearance of the future Queen. Karigan met their eyes, and the silent challenge that lay behind each covert observation, always holding herself erect in their presence.

It was enough for many that she brought with her the support of the rich merchant clans. This commonly held opinion privately irked Zachary and led him to make the suggestion to Karigan that a portion of her substantial dowry be set aside to create a pension fund for the Riders, while the rest would be put away for the financial security of their children. She readily agreed, for she had never been truly comfortable about the rather embarrassingly large amount of monies that had been settled upon her. Now, it would go on to help her peers, and it would provide both her and Zachary with a peace of mind should they have a large family, of which she had no doubt would occur.

* * *

At Zachary's request, Karigan prepared for an inner council meeting that was held the day before their wedding ceremony. She had chosen one of her newer outfits, a light sky blue fitted silk shirt with a high collar and sleeves that almost reached her fingertips. The over tunic was a darker shade, almost navy, wool fabric that left the sleeves of her shirt bare, and skimmed down past her knees, with long slits running up the side to reveal the black trousers she wore with warm fur lined boots. Sara had braided her hair back into a coronet, allowing the tail to trail down the middle of her back.

'There you are milady,' the maid said, tucking a loose hair into the coiffure, 'Pretty as a picture you are.'

Karigan stood and smoothed the tunic over her knees, tentatively looking at her scabbard and saber. After a moment's hesitation, she picked it up and belted it low over her hips, feeling the familiar and welcome weight. She turned to Sara and gave her a shy smile, 'I ought to be able to undress myself tonight,' she said.

Sara tsked, 'But who would get all them pins out? It would only take a minute of me time to get you ready for bed, milady. After all, you've a big day ahead of you and you need your rest.'

Karigan shifted awkwardly to her other foot, 'I may not be back right away you see, I'd like to visit my aunts tonight.'

The maid's eyes opened wide in comprehension, 'Oh course, you'll get your talking about your duties . I can stay up for you after your visit,' she offered.

Karigan waved her hand, smiling softly, 'No no, I am sure my aunts can lend me a hand before I leave their rooms.'

Sara bobbed her head, 'Yes, milady. In that case, I will see you in the morning,' she finished with a curtsey, taking her leave.

Karigan took a deep breath, looking about her surroundings in contemplation. She did not actually sleep in the room; for that would be considered highly improper when it adjoined Zachary's chamber, but she had spent a rather large amount of time there either preparing for the wedding or moving her things from her barracks room.

Running her hand over the soft down comforter idly, she glanced at the time turner on her desk, noting that she had a few minutes to make it to the antechamber next to the council room. She slipped out the door, Brienne and Willis falling into step behind her, and quietly padded downstairs towards the functional rooms of the castle. Upon reaching the antechamber door, Brienne opened the door, peeked inside and moved to allow Karigan to pass with an encouraging smile.

Karigan entered quickly, her eyes alighting upon Zachary who sat in an armchair next to a small brazier, his notes in hand as he skimmed the contents pensively. He looked up when the door closed behind her, his eyes alighting in pleasure as he stood and placed the sheaf to the side, opening his arms to receive her enthusiastic embrace. She pulled back and glanced at the notes, 'Anything I need to do?'

Zachary sighed and shook his head, 'Just be there in case my blood pressure gets too high. Keep me sane,' he said with a chuckle.

Karigan smiled in response, noting the dark circles under his eyes, 'Have you been sleeping?'

He shrugged carelessly, 'I get enough. There is so much to do before-'

She placed a finger on his lips, 'There are those who can help you, please delegate a little more of the work? You cannot lead an army if you do not care for yourself.'

'No,' a familiar voice said wryly, 'That'll be your job, for we both know that he'll run himself into the ground without a strong female hand.'

Karigan turned her head to see Captain Mapstone emerge from her position at the darkened window where she had witnessed the couple's tender exchange. She wholeheartedly felt the error of her previous attitude when she saw the genuine love and care that her Rider showed her moonling. If she was what he needed to get through the troubled times ahead, she would support her Queen with the same ferocity that she protected her king.

Karigan's brow furrowed slightly when she saw Laren, tentatively looking back at Zachary, who smiled at her curiosity. 'Laren is here to assist in your education of council politics and procedures.'

Karigan's expression betrayed her surprise as she bit her lip, fighting for composure as her heart wept with relief. 'I couldn't ask for a better teacher,' she said with a small smile.

Laren scoffed, 'You won't say that after we are through tonight. I'm also here to keep the two of you from wringing necks or verbally abusing the advisors. They are a bit sensitive and do not have the thick skin you do, my lady.'

Karigan visibly started at the use of the title, staring at Laren in slight bewilderment. The captain wrinkled her nose and gave a small apologetic smile to her, her eyes conveying her regret over her behavior as she shrugged her shoulders.

There were a few moments of silence as the two women came to an unspoken understanding of sorts. It was broken when Laren clasped her hands together and sarcastically bowed, one hand held out towards the council room door, 'Shall we go in?'

Zachary tucked Karigan's hand in the crook of his arm and gave her a reassuring smile as Laren opened the door for them to pass through, letting the bright light of the overhead chandeliers shine through the open doorway.

Karigan took a steadying breath as they entered the spacious chamber, meeting the gaze of each advisor and present Lord-Governor evenly with a steely look. Some looked away with a slight shiver but others smiled approvingly at the spunk the girl showed in an unfamiliar arena.

Zachary sat her at his right, brushing a kiss against her knuckles before settling into his own chair, motioning for the others to sit with a wave of his hand. Laren positioned herself behind him, to his left with her hand enclosed around her brooch in a familiar stance.

It was the Lord-Governor from L'Petrie province who spoke first, directing his first comment at Karigan, 'I suppose I can feel a little bit of pride that the future Queen hails from my province?'

It broke the tension in the room, allowing small smiles to grace the faces of many, including Karigan herself who inclined her head gracefully in acknowledgement.

Zachary cleared his throat, hiding his own smile in light of the unspoken acceptance of his bride, and opened the floor to a discussion of sending a diplomatic delegation to Eletia, his eyes straying over occasionally to watch Karigan's reactions. Her face showed an avid curiosity and understanding as she listened to the debate, her intelligent eyes flickering back and forth between individuals as Laren would sometimes come to whisper into her ear, giving names to the countless persons in the room.

He turned his attention back to the discussion at hand, inherently pleased and somehow at peace.

* * *

It was several hours later, after the council had adjourned and she had been given one of the most mortifying speeches she had ever received in her life, that she could retreat back to her familiar small bunk in the barracks.

With a small shudder, she remembered how her aunts had decided to go over the duties of a bride on her wedding night. Not that they knew of such things, they claimed.

It was Aunt Stace who, naturally, had taken the lead in the discussion, 'Do make sure you take a nice long bath before he comes to you.'

Karigan's expression had been priceless as she sat on the edge of Stace's bed. A horrified mixture of incredulity, fascination, and confusion warred on her face as she hunched her shoulders in embarrassment.

Brini had sat behind her, carefully unraveling the complicated hairstyle, setting pins aside in a small pile, 'And do not be too forward.'

Karigan's eyebrows slammed together as she processed this bit of advice.

Gretta took up her niece's hands and rubbed strong smelling oil into the rough calluses, making Karigan's face wrinkle in distaste at the sickly sweet stench. 'And be sure to lay quietly as he goes about his business.'

'Goes about his business,' Karigan repeated slowly, arching an eyebrow, 'How is it again that you know of these things?'

Tori nodded solemnly, 'Tis how the marriage bed works. Our mother made sure to educate us even before we had our many offers,' she said proudly.

'So pray tell,' Karigan said warily, 'How will the king conduct his "business"?'

Stace spoke kindly, 'You know of how animals mate?'

Karigan's head whipped around quickly, 'I know of the mechanics of mating, thank you Aunt. I am just rather unsure if it would please the king for me to be unresponsive,' she said with a pink face, thinking it was no wonder that they had never married if they shared such a view of the duties that it entailed.

The aunts frowned in contemplation as they mulled over the possibility. Brini sighed, 'In that case, you had better just take our advice but be open to his wants and desires.'

Karigan gave a tight lipped smile as she gathered her hair pins, 'I will do so. Thank you all.'

They all gave her a quick hug, reminding her that they'd be up to her suite early for wedding preparations. She waved goodbye and left the room quickly, Brienne following her with a disturbed countenance.

As they made their way out of the guest quarters, Karigan stopped and spun on her heel, looking Brienne in the eye, 'How much did you hear?'

'All of it I'm afraid,' the Weapon responded, her normally stoic features betraying a look of slight sympathy.

Karigan narrowed her eyes, 'And your advice?'

'Ignore theirs,' Brienne replied succinctly. 'The gods gave us instincts, use yours tomorrow night.'

Karigan gave a hesitant nod, turning around again to continue to her room. It was there that she found herself now, hair unbound as she remained clothed and outstretched on her cot, musing over the events that had led her to that point.

Acting on an impulse, she hoisted herself up and tugged her boots back on, tying her loose hair back with a leather thong as she left her room. Brienne started when her lady walked out of her room nonchalantly, walking back towards the upper castle levels. She jogged up to catch her, frowning slightly as she cautiously followed Karigan through the dim corridors.

Karigan soon found herself in front of Zachary's study door, looking at Fastion timidly as she knocked on the door. He looked around her at Brienne, who shrugged and placed herself on the other side of the doorframe.

Zachary called out for her to enter, prompting Karigan to wrench the door open and close it tightly behind her in haste. He looked up from his desk in slight surprise, 'Kari? I thought you were abed.'

She wrung her hands and shook her head. He stood and walked around the desk, reaching out with one hand to draw her to sit on the sofa. 'What is the matter?'

Karigan stared at their clasped hands for a moment before blurting, 'What will happen tomorrow night?'

Zachary's eyes shot open wide, 'Err . . . why do you ask?'

She did not meet his gaze, 'My aunts may have had a talk with me about expectations . . .'

He grimaced slightly, 'Ah . . .'

Karigan looked up quickly, 'Was any of it true?'

Zachary turned slightly red, 'You'd have to acquaint me with the discussion.'

She quivered under his scrutiny and shook her head once more, 'I'd rather not, but their version of the events sounded unpleasant.'

He squeezed her hands and laughed quietly, 'I imagine they repeated the same litany that all young maidens are told before a wedding night.'

Karigan played with his fingers absentmindedly, still rather flustered that she had burst into his room to demand an explanation. He grinned slightly and tilted her chin up with one hand, 'Do you trust me?'

She gave a shaky smile and nodded briefly.

'Then know that I will not hurt you or bring you shame should we consummate the marriage tomorrow night,' he said gently.

Karigan then frowned in consternation, 'Will we not then?'

He brought her forward into his embrace, stroking her arms as she leaned into his side, 'I was thinking perhaps we should wait,' he murmured.

She replied softly with a bit of insecurity, 'Do you not want to?'

Zachary coughed to hide his laughter, 'No my love, the problem is that I very much want to bed my wife. And therein lies the problem,' he said.

Karigan frowned, not yet understanding his meaning. He reached out to stroke her cheek, 'I do not think I'd be able to stop, and I am rather sure you'd end up with child sooner than later.'

Her eyes shone as she considered the implications, 'How long would we wait?'

Zachary shrugged slightly as he gave a self deprecating smile, 'As long as we can. I'd rather not leave you a widow and large with child.'

She looked at him in horror, 'Do not speak like that!'

He soothed her agitation with a kiss to her brow, 'It is a possibility that we have to consider. And what of your service to the messenger corp? What if Westrion were to call for his avatar while you were large with child?'

Karigan shook her head in slight denial, 'He wouldn't.'

'I'd rather not risk your lives on the whims of a god,' Zachary replied with finality.

She laid her head back down on his chest, wrapping her arms around him as she mulled over his words, slightly disturbed over his casual acceptance of his potential demise. But they did not speak again for the remainder of their time together that night. His hand undid the tie in her hair, releasing the strands and slowly running his fingers through the silky lengths. The soothing motion lulled her into a state of semi consciousness, releasing her previous worries and tension as she fell into a deep sleep. With her warm heat on top of him as they lay on the couch, he too, found himself fighting to his eyes open.

After about an hour, Fastion knocked lightly on the door, hoping to draw his little sister back to her room. When he received no answer, he opened the door a crack to peer into the room, noticing the entangled couple that held each other tightly as they slept.

He sighed heavily and opened the door wider; signaling over his shoulder for Brienne to enter as they quietly crept forward. Brienne moved to throw a few more pieces of wood onto the fire while Fastion located a throw to drape over the couple, carefully tucking the ends around them. He shook his head in resignation, whispering to Brienne as they closed the door, 'I'd wake her but I know that neither have slept well for the past few weeks.'

Brienne nodded in agreement, her eyes going to the closed door, 'I'll wake her before the sun rises and get her back to her room.'

They took up their positions and settled in for the rest of the night, allowing their liege and future lady a night of reprieve.

Inside, Zachary settled into the couch with his arms loosely wrapped around Karigan's waist as he buried his face into her hair. She sighed in contentment under the blanket and snuggled closer against him, a small smile of bliss on her face as they spent the night in solitude.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and leave a line! I might have to go re-edit those first few chapters, they are a bit jarring with what I am writing now. I seem incapable of writing good old smut it seems. I feel a sense of loss, for I may never publish a bodice ripper if this is so.**


	8. Chapter 8

Mostly wedding in this one. No M rated material here. Yet.

* * *

Brienne blearily raised her head when she heard the familiar shuffle of the staff as they went about their rounds, cleaning out hearths and relighting fires. She glanced over at Fastion who had remained alert throughout the night, and was leaning against the stone wall casually as he returned her look expectantly.

They both quietly entered the dark room, craning their heads to look around the edge of the sofa at the two who had slept so peacefully in each other's arms. Brienne sagged her shoulders slightly, 'Can't we let them be for awhile longer?'

Fastion shook his head minutely, 'They have a number of things to get accomplished today, let's not get started on the wrong foot should someone see her leaving his room.'

Brienne gave a small wince, leaning forward with a hand stretched out tentatively to touch Karigan's covered shoulder. She nearly released a yelp when the king spoke in a low tone without opening his eyes, 'That won't be necessary, I will get her up. Give us five minutes, Brienne, and you can take your charge to get ready.'

Slightly flustered, Brienne gave a short bow and backed out of the room with Fastion following behind. After the door shut, Zachary slit open his eyes, opening his mouth for a yawn as he looked about the dark room. From behind the draperies covering the windows, he could see the blocked light that attempted to shine through the heavy brocade. He peered down at Karigan's sleeping face, his hands gently chafing her arms as he murmured, 'Kari . . .'

She groaned, a small adorable pout appearing on her face as she buried her chilled nose under the covers. He smiled mischievously, speaking a little louder into her ear, 'Kari, you are going to be late for your training session with Drent . . .'

Karigan's eyes flew open and she shot her head up, narrowly missing his nose as she looked about her wildly, her long hair flying in different directions. He held his hands up and leaned back, stifling his laughter when she looked at him with murder in her eyes. 'Good morning beautiful,' he said with a sweet smile.

She sniffed at him disdainfully, pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes, before giving a wide yawn and flopping back down on his chest. '_Not_ morning. Back to bed,' she mumbled sleepily.

Zachary pressed a kiss to brow, 'It is your wedding day, love. Time to get ready.'

'It can wait a few hours,' came the muffled reply.

'The sooner you get up, the sooner it will be over and I can give you your gift,' he teased, drawing the blanket slowly off her back. She hissed, reaching back with one hand to drag the soft wool back up, but opened her eyes again, 'Gift?'

He nodded and gave the tip of her nose a kiss, 'I even put a bow on it.'

Karigan considered this for a moment, heaving a great sigh as she whipped the blanket back off, and gingerly extricated herself from the tangle of limbs. She raised both her arms above her head, stretching to side as she yawned again. 'I'll see you later today then?'

'This afternoon,' he said with a smile, standing up to wrap his arms about her waist. She lowered her arms and leaned into him, still rubbing the last vestiges of sleep out of her eyes. The sight was utterly endearing to him, prompting him to place another kiss on her exposed cheek. She smiled drowsily at him and turned to leave, waving goodbye at him with a waggle of her fingers. Brienne held the door open for her, watching her warily as she weaved through the corridor, and quickly taking her arm to lead her directly to her suite.

Fastion and Zachary both watched them go, the king chuckling as he turned to Fastion, 'Perhaps make sure she has a pot of kauv sent to her rooms?'

Fastion nodded in amusement, silently following his king as he went into his own suite of rooms, preparing for a morning of court audiences before he could get ready for the late afternoon wedding.

* * *

Brienne steered Karigan through the open doorway, furtively looking over her shoulder for the absent maids, closing the door, and sitting Karigan on the bench in front of her vanity. Karigan nearly slumped over into the numerous bottles and lidded jars assembled before her before Brienne caught her shoulder, holding her upright as she looked around her.

Spotting a silk robe draped on a row of wall hooks, Brienne stood Karigan back up and walked her into the dressing room, grabbing the robe as they walked past. She pushed it into Karigan's hands, 'You do not want to be seen in yesterday's clothes.'

Karigan looked at the robe, nodded hesitantly, then looked back up at the Weapon, 'Will you stay with me today?'

Brienne blinked, 'Pardon?'

Karigan stuttered slightly as she pushed the words out, 'I-I mean, I understand if you need to switch out for someone else to- to take your shift, but just in case my aunts . . . they can be a little . . . forceful, and sometimes I can't say no . . .'

Brienne shifted, her head cocked slightly to the side as she considered the request. Karigan took the silence for a refusal and lowered her eyes back to the ground, but Brienne cleared her throat delicately, drawing Karigan's attention back up. Brienne gave a careful smile, almost unused to the facial expression, 'Of course Lady, I will stay.'

Karigan's eyes lit up in gratitude and she impulsively reached forward to hug Brienne tightly before running behind the screen, tearing off the tunic and throwing her robe over her underclothes.

The Weapon rolled her shoulder in slight discomfort but allowed herself a small genuine smile as she went to admit Sara and the two other maids into the room.

* * *

Karigan found herself scrubbed, plucked, brushed, and squeezed in preparation. She now sat at her vanity with a slightly weary expression, now attired in a tight under bodice and layered petticoats, overlaid with her robe, as she submitted herself to Sara's ministrations. The poor maid was receiving direction from all four of her aunts, who would order another braid or curl added to the confection that was growing on her head. Karigan stopped protesting awhile ago, subtly shifting her eyes to Brienne every so often to convey her alarm at the cake like structure on her head. Brienne had studied the dress that was now airing out on a padded hanger, sometimes looking over at Karigan's long mane that hung in slight waves down her back.

With a slight wrinkle of her nose at her lady's current coiffure, she walked up to the vanity and whispered into the Sara's ear, taking advantage of the distracted aunts who had decided to argue over the merits of hair ornamentation. The maid nodded slightly in agreement, casting a covert glance at the aunts before stealthily removing all the pins and ribbons from Karigan's hair.

Brienne cast a subtle wink at Karigan's reflection, before going to the door and ducking out outside. After about a minute, she strode back through, slamming the door behind her and startling the older ladies. She approached Stace respectfully and gave a small bow, 'If you please milady, I am told that the king wishes for your assistance.'

Gretta clapped her hands together with a frown, 'Is he done with his morning appointments?'

Brienne shook her head, evading the question, 'He specifically asked his Weapon Fastion to convey the message to you. He is otherwise too busy to handle a heated dispute between the kitchen and upstairs staff. There seem to be issues with the layout of the ballroom?'

Stace nodded thoughtfully remarked, 'The boy is rather burdened today. It is a very smart move on his part to allow someone to take things in hand,' she mused. Glancing at Karigan's still form, she decisively nodded, 'You are in good hands with your maids and Weapon, and we shall be back soon, my dear.'

Each aunt came by to press a kiss to her cheek as they filed out, the door being closed by Fastion who offered Karigan a wicked wink as he disappeared from view.

Brienne groaned, 'I am sorry my lady, I did not imagine they would not even allow you breakfast.'

Karigan resignedly stared into the mirror, 'They want me to fit into the gown.'

Sara clucked in slight disapproval, reaching for the brush to smooth out Karigan's hair, taking out the regimented curls. Karigan sighed in relief, tilting her head from side to side to relieve the uncomfortable strain the weight had put on her neck. Her maid brushed her hair back from her face and smiled in satisfaction, 'Hair such as yours should remain down and unbound.'

Karigan raised both eyebrows and turned her head to look up at them both, 'Is it considered appropriate for court?'

Brienne shrugged, 'You will be Queen, so I imagine you can appear how you like.'

Karigan grinned happily and gazed at her reflection in the mirror, her cheeks slight pink as her eyes sparkled. In only a few short hours, she would become Zachary's wife, and that was the title that mattered most to her. Her gaze fell to the toilette set that was displayed on a glass tray, the silver etchings of the Hillander terrier crest shining in the morning light.

A knock sounded on the door, prompting Brienne to go to the door and peek out. She extracted her head and turned back to Karigan, 'Are you up for visitors?'

Karigan looked at her confusedly, 'Who would want to see me?'

A dry voice drawled, 'Perhaps your friends?'

Brienne opened the door to reveal Mara with a laden tray in her hands, and a slightly pouting Fergal who held a familiar white confectioner's bag in his hands. Karigan leapt up from her seat, waiting until Mara had set the tray down before running over and enveloping her in a crushing hug. Mara giggled, hugging her back and whispering, 'His Majesty thought you could use some companionship and something to eat.'

Fergal walked past them nonchalantly with a perturbed air, tossing the bag onto her vanity, 'I'm a messenger boy, not a delivery boy.' Sara nearly snarled at him for disturbing her careful arrangement of beauty tools and picked up the bag, placing it on a side table.

Mara pulled back and rolled her eyes good-naturedly, 'Fergal was asked to pick up some Dragon Droppings for you at Master Gunter's shop.'

Karigan gave a small squeal of delight and she sat down, opening the bag and reaching in for a handful. Mara poured them all a cup of kauv, offering one to Sara who demurred and took her leave for the time being, promising to return to assist with the gown soon.

Fergal lost his ill humor when Karigan deigned to share the treats and sprawled out on the plush bed, despite Brienne's and Mara's disapproving looks, going into a light nap. Karigan sat happily in an armchair with her steaming cup of kauv and a plate of toast, exchanging bits of news with Mara while trying to include Brienne in the conversation. The Weapon smiled at each attempt and would resume her pacing around the room, sometimes looking out the window, or knocking Fergal's boots off of the clean bedding.

Karigan finished her breakfast, placing the plate aside and looking at Mara with a bit of trepidation, 'What is the opinion of the other Riders?'

Mara tilted her head in slight confusion.

Karigan grimaced, 'On my marriage?'

Mara's look softened as she placed her cup and saucer down, 'They are a bit in awe, understandably, but for the most part they are happy for you. You are quite special, and were always destined for great things.'

Karigan gave a hesitant smile, looking down at her folded hands with a slight unease before she asked her next question, 'The captain has been a bit evasive when I have asked her questions about the network she has set up.'

Mara nodded, 'I'm sure she doesn't want you to worry as it has taken much of her time to establish a warning system and to ensure there are enough Riders to cover the usual runs.'

'Has anyone else been hurt?'

Mara shook her head, 'Not as badly as Ty, and he is nearly recovered from the stab wound he received. There are a few who are not veterans of the road and returned a little weather beaten, but all has been well.'

Karigan sighed, 'I need to get back out there.'

Mara's eyebrows shot up, 'The Queen out on the open roads by herself?'

'I've always been fine before,' Karigan argued.

'And of course, "fine" being loosely defined here,' Fergal piped up. Brienne moved to swat at him but he scurried across the bedspread, moving to hide behind Karigan's chair.

Mara pointed a finger at him in silent warning before turning back to Karigan, 'But now you'd have an even larger target on your back. Come on, there is plenty for you to do here. Leave it to the others to ride.'

Brienne spoke solemnly, 'Tis true my lady, and the king will rely on you once he leaves for the winter camp.'

Karigan's shoulders slumped with the truth of their words, draining the last of the kauv from her cup. 'I suppose I feel that I'd be a bit isolated is all. In a role that I have not been able to really prepare for.'

Mara waved her hand, 'Oh no. You still have Drent to knock you down a few notches. You have me; the Riders, all the Weapons, your aunts-'

'And you have me,' Stevic's voice sounded from the door.

Karigan whipped her head around, 'Da?'

Stevic smiled apologetically, 'Hello lass. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here,' he said, clenching the box he held in his hand.

She stood hesitantly, her eyes flitting to the Mara and Brienne, who understood her request instantly. Brienne and Mara each took one of Fergal's arms, Mara wrenching the bag of Dragon Droppings out of his hand and placing them back on the small sideboard. They hauled him out, only a little roughly in their opinions, and closed the door quietly behind them.

Stevic approached her slowly, placing the box on a chair as he flustered slightly, taking in her appearance, 'You look so much like your mother.'

Karigan said nothing in response, only holding the edges of her silk robe tightly closed as she looked at him. He looked back down at the ground sadly as he felt the sting of her silent reproof, 'My girl, I _am_ sorry. I should have thought of what you wanted, and less of my own desires.'

She nodded in acknowledgement of his apology but still looked at him with a deep sadness in her eyes, and something that almost could be defined as disappointment. He shifted from one foot to the other, wringing his hands absentmindedly, 'Won't you say something?'

Karigan walked forward, until she placed herself in front of him, 'The one person I had counted on to support me, disregarded my feelings and insulted my betrothed.'

Stevic hung his head in response to the quiet words that were said with an edge of steel.

She continued, 'You had supposed that I had forgotten the values I was raised with and thrown myself at a man.'

He winced, hunching his shoulders as he stood under the verbal onslaught.

Karigan's eyes softened, 'You've been a stubborn and overbearing man, but you are my father. And you are here on the day that it matters most.'

Stevic lifted his eyes hopefully, but she held out a hand to stay the words that almost tumbled out of his mouth. 'I will forgive you, but only after you talk to Zachary before you go?'

He snapped his mouth shut and looked about the room uncomfortably but gave a curt nod in response. She gave him a small smile and reached out to take his hand, 'Does this mean you'll be escorting me to the altar?'

Stevic gave an easy smile, 'Who else but your father has that honor?"

She grinned and reached in to give him a hug, feeling the familiar warmth and security of being back in her da's arms. He patted her back brusquely, 'I did bring you something for your day.'

Karigan leaned back, 'You didn't have to.'

Stevic reached out for the small mahogany box, holding it out to her as he opened the lid, 'Oh but it isn't from me. Your mother asked that this be given to you on your wedding day,' he said gruffly.

Karigan looked into the box and gasped, for inside lay a delicately wrought pendant of silver that twisted into an elegant knot. She reached out to stroke the simple design, 'Did she wear this as well?'

'Aye, she did, and she was a vision that day,' he said wistfully. Karigan beamed up at him, taking the box and placing it on the vanity for Sara to place around her neck later. She reached out to hug him again, 'I'll send Brienne to fetch you when I am ready.'

His response was more enthusiastic and heartfelt this time, his arms coming around to hold her and lift her slightly off the ground. 'Kari, my girl, I do wish for you to be happy. Don't ever hesitate to call for your da if you need me, eh?'

Karigan smiled tearfully, tightening her hold as she felt the pieces of her wedding day fall into place, leaving her with a feeling of excitement and nervousness. 'Just don't go too far for today.'

* * *

The moment for her descent into the grand ballroom had arrived and she did not relish the feeling of absolute terror that settled into the pit of her stomach as she fiddled with her voluminous sleeves. She regarded herself nervously in the full length mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time since she dressed. The bodice of the green gown fitted across the upper portion of her torso but draped down gracefully in long folds, ending in a light train that was short enough for her to manage without tripping. The tightly fitted sleeves flared out at her elbows, the tails of the fabric almost dipping down past her knees.

When the silver necklace had been fastened around her throat, it was Stace who had insisted that at least a small portion of her hair be braided away from her face to make room for the circlet that would be placed upon her head.

She now stood in her dainty silk shoes, breathing slowly in and out as she watched the door in anticipation. Her aunts had kissed her goodbye, leaving her chamber to join the guests in the ballroom. Brienne stood outside with the rest of her official Black Shield escort, waiting to escort the bride and her father to the altar.

Sara was the only one who remained, tidying up the rooms, and putting clothing away. She glanced at Karigan as she smoothed down the bedspread, 'Now don't be nervous, it'll be over real quick like and you'll be on the arm of your husband, milady. Isn't that a nice thought?'

Karigan smiled absently at her maid, 'I'd feel better if we did not have such a large audience.'

Stevic slipped through the door and looked at her expectantly, 'Ready lass?'

She gulped and nodded with wide eyes, grasping his hand and picking up her trailing skirts in the other. Donal and Willis immediately set out in front of them, walking at a measured pace while Brienne and Fastion walked behind her. She turned to him as they walked, 'Should you not be with the king?'

Fastion's stoic visage looked almost affronted, 'I am escorting my little sister. He'll be fine without me for fifteen minutes.'

She smiled at him gratefully and turned her attention forward, her heart fluttering as they entered the main hall and walked towards the ballroom. She looked about her in slight wonder at the preparations her aunts had wrought in the short time. The walls were festooned with abundant winter greenery, giving the space a pleasant scent and a welcoming air that put her slightly at ease.

As they walked, she allowed her train to fall behind her, straightening herself as they strode across the dark blue carpet that lined their path to the well lit balcony. As she looked around her escort, she joyfully noticed that the Riders lined each side of the hall, gazing at her with happy grins as they watched her pass.

Stevic smiled at her delighted countenance, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm and giving it a squeeze. 'Almost there.'

They passed through the wide arch of the ballroom, pausing at the top of the landing, and continuing down the few steps to the main floor. While there were many people looking on in their own finery, Karigan was relieved that she recognized the faces of many from amongst the large crowd. Her father's friends from Corsa, the few nobles and their families, they all looked upon her with benevolence as the crowd parted to allow them through.

The last few individuals moved out of the way to reveal Zachary, utterly handsome in his dark blue attire and simple circlet, hands clasped behind his back as he nervously looked down at the carpet. Laren stood beside him in her dress uniform with a soft smile when she spotted Karigan, nudging her moonling with her elbow.

Almost startled, his amber eyes flickered up and his mouth opened in slight wonder as he beheld the vision before him. She was the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen, as she walked towards him gracefully on her father's arm, her azure eyes shining with warmth and unabashed love. The simplicity of her delicate gown only enhanced the beauty that she already possessed, the glow of the honeydew silk adding to the luster of her skin and the golden highlights of her mane that hung loose down her back.

To his eyes, she was absolutely perfect, literally robbing him of thought and breath until Laren again, gave him a good poke in the ribs to remind him to close his mouth.

His reaction, and her radiant countenance, did not go unnoticed by the crowd at large and went a little towards melting the ice around the hearts of the skeptical.

Zachary took a few steps forward, his eyes wide as he held out his hand to her, looking at Stevic gratefully as her father solemnly kissed her cheek and placed her hand in that of his king's. Karigan smiled at him tearfully, and stepped forward with Zachary to meet the moon priest who would officiate the wedding. The Weapons moved to form a semi perimeter around their charges, their eyes turned forward as they respectfully bowed their heads.

Neither Zachary nor Karigan would be able to recall the words spoken during the ceremony, so engrossed were they in the simple touch of their clasped hands. Although their eyes were cast down appropriately while the priest began his customary chanting, he stole a glance over to her blushing face, applying a slight pressure to her hand. She must have felt it, for the corners of her mouth threatened to erupt in a wide smile as she bit her lip.

The moon priest stopped to glare at them both, causing them to look suitably chastised, but stealing another glance at each other in mirth while his back was turned.

It was over rather soon, and in a few short minutes they were declared married before the eyes of the gods. The priest then motioned for them to rise, turning back towards the altar to pick up the silver circlet that Zachary would place upon her head.

With the assembled guests looking on, the king turned to his wife and gently placed the symbol of her office upon her brow. She closed her eyes as the cool metal slid over her forehead, releasing a pent up breath as she felt his fingers ghost upon her cheek, swaying slightly he gently pulled her forward to grace her lips with a chaste kiss. The ballroom erupted in thunderous applause, as it had filled with Riders and the other Weapons within the castle, and even the most cynical in the crowd found tears in their eyes as they gazed upon the love that was so evident in the couple.

Her eyes fluttered open to look into his, a content smile spreading across her face as she leaned into his embrace. He pressed another brief kiss to her temple before taking her hand with a tender look, and leaving the altar to walk towards the other end of the ballroom. The guests sunk into low curtseys and bows as they passed, keeping the blush high in Karigan's cheeks as they made for the dais that had been erected for the king and queen.

The celebration began in earnest as the musicians played a soft lilting melody, with each guest coming forward to pay their respects to the king and his bride. Among the first were her father and her aunts, who all acknowledged her rank before embracing her affectionately. The aunts bestowed a myriad of kisses and hugs on a blushing Zachary, who started to laugh when Aunt Stace reached up to pinch his cheek.

Stevic wrinkled his nose at the king but stiffly held out his hand. Zachary stared at him for a moment before offering a hesitant smile and clasping the proffered hand firmly.

Karigan's family moved on, with several noble born families coming forth to introduce themselves. To each, she offered a gracious and genuine smile, committing their names and faces to memory as they passed to reveal new faces.

After the receiving line ended, Zachary tugged on her hand and led her to the dance floor, placing them next to the other couples as they waited for the music to start. To all of their surprise, it was not the strains of a court dance they heard, but a rousing country romp that issued forth from the small band of musicians, supplemented with some of the Riders who possessed musical ability. Karigan looked at Zachary with delight, as he shrugged his shoulders good-naturedly falling into the familiar steps, weaving in and out of the sets of dancers with energy and overabundant glee.

* * *

Several hours into the celebration, they both stole away, unable to hold their eyes open for much longer. Their Weapons silently slipped out to follow them while her capable aunts knowingly began to usher the guests towards their rooms.

Throwing her train over her arm tiredly, she glowed with incandescent happiness as they moved to retire to her rooms. Brienne went in front of them to open their door, the Weapon opening her eyes in shock as she fully pushed the heavy door open to reveal several individuals looking at the royal couple expectantly. Sara glared at them, a heavy brush held in her hand menacingly as she sat in a chair in the corner.

There were several moments of silence before Zachary cocked an eyebrow, 'Yes, gentlemen? Is there a reason why you are in the Queen's chamber?'

One of the priests stepped forward, 'You know the law, my liege. We shall leave once the consummation is complete.'

Karigan looked up at Zachary with wide eyes, but he patted her hand in reassurance, 'Fastion?'

The Weapon popped his head in, 'Yes, Majesty?'

Zachary narrowed his eyes and rubbed at his temple, 'Handle this.'

Fastion grinned, 'Gladly, my liege,' he said, putting his fingers to his mouth to whistle piercingly down the corridor. Within several minutes, several black clad Weapons came running frantically from different corners of the upper castle floors. Fastion merely pointed at the assembled crowd in the bed chamber, 'His Majesty wishes them out.'

The Weapons stepped in, herding the protesting lords and priests out with relish. One of the court lords spoke to his king with unrestrained anger, 'You cannot go against what is written!'

Zachary tilted his head innocently as they were pushed out the door, 'The law of which you speak does not exist anymore.'

The lord sputtered incoherently, his face turning purple with rage, 'As of when?'

The king raised his eyebrows, 'The inner council approved the demise of the antiquated custom as of this morning,' he said with a wink. 'Goodnight gentlemen. Pleasant dreams.'

The door shut firmly, leaving the room in blissful silence as Sara busied herself with turning down the bed. Karigan averted her eyes shyly and went to stand next to her vanity, reaching up with trembling hands to remove her circlet and her pendant, and placing them in the drawers of her jewel case.

Zachary smiled gently as he watched the range of emotions flit across her face, and removed his own circlet, toying with the metal in his hand before speaking softly, 'I will just through the adjoining door, getting changed. I will be back in twenty minutes.'

Karigan looked up and nodded hesitantly, watching him disappear into her dressing room. With a sigh, she sat down heavily in her chair and slumped against the back.

Sara came up to drop into a quick curtsey, her face beaming, 'Shall we get you ready for bed, Majesty?'

Karigan started and looked up at her maid, resignedly hauling herself up to be led to the dressing room and divested of her ornate clothing. Sara then slipped a filmy white nightdress over her head, straightening the hem that almost trailed on the floor. After assisting her into her silk robe, she brushed out Karigan's mane of hair, braiding it lightly for bed and tying it off with a bit of ribbon.

The queen sat nervously, allowing the ministrations without her usual protestations, and gave a watery smile to Sara as the maid took her leave.

Zachary knocked lightly on their door, entering when he heard her call out to enter. He had dressed simply in dark cotton trousers and a linen shirt for the night, opting for comfort for the remainder of the night. She gulped audibly when she saw him, playing with the ties on her robe, 'What shall we do now?'

He grinned, 'Sleep. I am nearly dead on my feet.'

She flushed, 'If you are sure-?'

Zachary reached out for her, kneeling at her feet as he rested his arms in her lap, 'I meant my words last night. I can control myself and sleep next to you peacefully tonight.'

She smiled in slight relief and leaned down to place her forehead against hers, 'I don't want you to think I am unwilling.'

He yawned widely, 'Not at all. This gives you a little time to get used to me being so physically close,' he punctuated with a kiss to her palm.

Karigan smiled and they nestled close for a moment before hearing a loud knock at the door. She looked up in dismay, 'Now what?'

Zachary stood and walked to the door, to reveal a not-so-amused Willis who held a squirming white Highland terrier puppy at arm's length. The puppy was desperately trying to reach for Willis' face, the little tongue lolling excitedly as the legs kicked out. Zachary snickered and took the pup, looking at Willis' saliva covered features in amusement before dismissing the Weapon. He closed the door with one hand and brought the pup over to Karigan who cooed in adoration when the little creature was placed in her lap.

'Much better than jewels,' Zachary supplied, his eyes shining as he watched his wife interact with the terrier. She hugged the dog to her chest as it licked at her chin, 'Is it a boy or girl?'

'Girl. She _does_ have a pink ribbon about her neck,' he teased, 'And she is all yours.'

Karigan looked up in excitement, 'For me?'

'To keep you company while I am gone,' he stated softly, reaching out to ruffle the dog's ears.

Karigan petted the dog's soft fur, looking up into Zachary's eyes with a slightly sorrowful look, but she smiled in contentment as she enjoyed the comfortable feeling that now permeated the atmosphere, leaving the troubles that existed outside the castle to remain there for this night. He returned the smile and looked at the bed with longing, his limbs aching with the activities of their day.

Picking the puppy up, she placed it on the bed, climbing up after she blew out the candles around the room. He watched her silently, still crouched upon the floor when she came to tug at his hand, pulling him into the soft luxury of the plush mattress and blankets. Her new terrier curled up at the foot of the bed, snoring lightly to their amusement.

Zachary happily curled up behind her, his arms going around her waist as he laid his head down on the pillow next to hers. She held onto the arm that grasped her tenderly, her eyes fluttering as they both fell into a deep slumber under the covers, completely oblivious to the howling blizzard that raged in fury around the city.

* * *

**Drop me a line and tell me what you think! I know it was convenient to get rid of the pervy audience but it irks me too much to keep it here. That sort of thing belongs in our own royal histories, not in our favorite fantasy series! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A short transitional chapter, but an important one that I wanted to interject. I also had to bring back some of the awkwardness; the fluff was giving me sugar shock. A small warning for the beginning. Zachary may say no, but his body says ****_ooh_**** yes. **

* * *

Karigan stirred awake, a pleasant sort of warm weight resting across her middle as she stretched. Behind her, Zachary murmured in his sleep and crept closer, tightening his hold around her waist. She slowly opened her eyes, allowing the light from the fire to gradually fill her senses and illuminate the room. It was early morning, that much she could tell, for her maids were already bustling with her bath behind the closed door of her dressing room. Her little terrier had hopped onto a nearby chair and was nesting into a plump cushion, her tail tucked in as she slept on.

Karigan sighed and closed her eyes once more, nestling back into his arms. Subtly, his hips shifted up to brush against the curve of her bottom, causing her eyes to fly open in slight alarm when she felt the stiff protrusion graze her skin. Gulping, she moved her head to peer back at his sleeping visage, reaching back with one hand to stroke his cheek, 'Zachary . . .?'

He groaned and pushed against her again, his hand coming down to rest on her bare hip, as her gown had rucked up around her waist during the night. Karigan exhaled slowly, lifting her head to look up and around, her hand easing the covers down, allowing the cozy heat to escape into the chilly air. She attempted to grasp the hem of her night gown and ease it down over her thighs, but his heavy arm held the thin fabric firmly bunched down.

Biting her lip as the heat rushed to her face, Karigan tried another tactic. She gently lifted his arm, turning in his embrace to face him as she sought to create a little bit of distance between their lower bodies. Instead of lying placidly in his slumbering repose, some part of his sub-conscious reacted, pulling her bodily on top of him, settling her hips against his. She gasped at her lower body's reaction and held herself still as she braced her hands on his chest.

He opened his eyes blearily and instinctively grasped at her soft skin, but his whole body tensed as he realized there was no fabric barrier that met his fingers. Looking down wide-eyed, he met her heated glare and gave a bit of a start when he saw that the strap of her gown hung precariously off one shoulder, and when he realized his hands were still roaming across bare skin.

Gulping and raising his hands slightly, he ventured, 'Did I?'

She scowled, 'No, but perhaps this is an indicator we ought to reconsider our decision last night.'

Zachary winced, a hand blindly reaching for the sheet to cover her once more. She huffed, rolling off of him in frustration, and pulling her clothing back into order. He felt the evidence of his desire and groaned, sitting up to swing his legs over to his side of the bed. His head fell forward into his hands, the fingers raking the unkempt hair in aggravation.

The terrier saw his feet hit the ground and scrambled out of her chair to scurry over, her front paws reaching up to rest on his leg as she whined. Zachary reached down to scratch her neck absentmindedly, despairingly counting the threads of the intricately woven carpet as he strove to find control.

Karigan had stood, stepping into her robe, and coming over to sit next to him, her arm slipping around his upper back. 'Are you certain this is the right course of action?'

Zachary raised his eyes to look at her, 'For now, yes.'

Karigan nodded pensively, leaning into his arm as she felt him breathe deeply through his nose, trying desperately to dispel his arousal. She gave a small smile, 'I think we'll both need a good run later today.'

He looked at her again questioningly. She shrugged one shoulder in response, 'To tire ourselves out. You weren't the only one affected this morning,' she finished dryly.

Zachary grinned broadly and drew her in for an affectionate embrace, pressing a kiss to her temple as he bit back a chuckle at their awkward situation.

* * *

Zachary had returned to his own chambers after kissing her in farewell, promising to see her in a few hours. They both would be in one of the audience rooms for much of the morning, for the castle would be hosting the Corsa delegation for a few more days and building a strong rapport when they could, would be essential for the hard days that were coming. Her terrier had been sent back down to the kennels to play with her brothers and sisters while her mistress was otherwise engaged.

Karigan had bathed, eaten breakfast, and was now sitting at her desk in a more formal blue gown with her circlet in place. Several copies of the trade agreements lay before her, requested from Zachary's secretary. The tricks of the trade she had learned at her father's knee came sharply back into focus as her eyes scanned the documents, noting the length and stipulation of each contract. The clans had in fact been quite generous, offering to pay for shipping costs out of their own pockets, and eliminating the standard grain tax that Corsa traders usually imposed. The norm was for each province to be self sufficient with their basic crops, only sometimes supplementing with imported Rhovan products. There was also a clause built into the baseline of the contract, stating that each delivery would be made regardless of time of payment. In which case, the participating clan would be able to extract the funds at a later time. With winter recruitment adding to the army's ranks and the threat of more torched homesteads likely, the agreements would ensure that even if the crown went bankrupt, the people would not starve.

She smiled happily to herself, seeing the guiding hand of her father in the written words before her. It was his own way of helping the crown and indirectly taking care of her worries. An overt display of concern had never been his approach, she considered in amusement.

A knock sounded at the door, revealing Brienne who nodded at her queen in confirmation of the time. Karigan stood, carefully picking up her skirts as she filed out the door. When she reached the audience room, she first saw a few mingling court retainers who bowed respectfully when she entered. Glancing about the sparsely lit chamber, she spotted Zachary standing idly next to the dais, a book in his hand as his brow furrowed in thought. He snapped it shut, his eyes aglow as he spotted her in the open doorway.

A smile came naturally to her face as she approached him, dropping into a deep curtsey and rising back on her feet to place a kiss on his cheek. His eyes crinkled in the corners as he took her hand, guiding her to her seat with a small wink. As he himself sat down, he motioned for the staff to open the heavy draperies over the thick glass windows. A flood of light filled the room, illuminating the entrance of the merchants who had already begun to file in close to the appointed time. Fastion and Brienne posted themselves further back into the shadows, their eyes scanning each entry with a careful inspection.

Their aunts arrived shortly, approaching the dais with enthusiasm as they sunk into curtsies, straightening back up to look at Karigan's beaming face and Zachary's content countenance. All four women smiled in happy satisfaction at their niece's clear happiness and were more than pleased with the agreeable character of their new nephew, with Stace offering a sly wink to the young man. Zachary pressed his lips together to keep from laughing heartily out loud, and inclined his head towards the women with a twinkle in his eye.

When the room had filled, it was time for the royal couple to mingle, and for Karigan to exercise her memory of her father's acquaintances as she led Zachary around to exchange light pleasantries. They responded to her warmly, even overcoming their natural distaste of nobility to banter with their king good-naturedly.

The morning ended quickly, but the start of a successful venture had been brought about, and that gave Karigan a warm feeling of fulfillment as she walked arm in arm with Zachary to partake in their midday meal.

* * *

It came as a surprise to both monarchs when the majority of the delegation, Karigan's family included, announced that they would be journeying back to Corsa. She had taken her father aside, her face troubled, 'It is the middle of winter! I had thought you would wait until the snow breaks to return home.'

Stevic shook his head, 'No lass, we'll make it home just fine. Albeit a bit slower, eh?'

She grimaced, 'Is it necessary though? Why the sudden decision to leave now?'

He smiled sadly at her, 'There are rumors flying about, regarding the ships that went missing this fall. Many wish to go back and start their investigations. And there are reports of people going missing in Corsa, all within view of the open water.'

Karigan lifted her eyes, the worry evident in her features, 'Does that mean the coastline is unsafe?'

He soothed the lines from her face, 'No, no lass. More likely bad weather caught em, or the reports have been exaggerated. But best to be sure, aye?'

And so she had unhappily bidden her family farewell that afternoon, her aunts giving both their niece and nephew hearty hugs and kisses before climbing atop their mounts, clad in warm furs. Stevic had held his daughter lovingly, whispering to her his pride and love. He clapped Zachary on the back heartily, having reached an understanding of sorts with the king earlier that day. On his part, Zachary took the pounding on his back in good humor and offered a friendly handshake before Stevic departed.

The long train of travelers left the castle grounds, waving goodbye over their shoulders as they passed from view through the gate. Zachary stood behind Karigan, his arms coming around to hold her about her waist in silent support. She leaned back against him and waved her gloved hand at her father, her eyes following his progress from the courtyard, until his grey dappled mare could be seen no more.

The lateness of their departure in such unstable weather and the agitated looks worn by the merchants, especially her father, did not sit well with her as a sense of deep foreboding settled into the pit of her stomach. But she resolved that she would make her own inquiries in the coming days to ascertain the truth of why they all had decamped Sacor City to race home to Corsa.

* * *

That night in her rooms, Zachary had kissed her lightly, his hands grasping her shoulders with the utmost gentleness as he whispered, 'I shall sleep in my own bed tonight.'

Karigan started, her eyes searching his, 'There is no need for that.'

He shook his head, his eyes cast down. 'I can't control my body's response to you, my love. It is better for the time being if I go to my own room.'

She frowned, placing her hands on either side of his face, 'You leave me in two days' time. If I have the opportunity to spend more time in your arms, then I will do so. We have the willpower to sleep in the same bed,' she said firmly.

Zachary arched a brow, 'You'd go against my wishes?'

'Absolutely, since in this case they do not coincide with mine,' she said with a smile. He allowed a small grin to grace his face in light of her stubbornness, but still moved towards the adjoining door. Karigan made a noise of protest and pulled him bodily towards her bed, pushing him backwards to land a bit roughly onto the mattress. Zachary laughed aloud and reached out to tug at her arm, drawing her down with him and pressing his mouth to hers.

A clatter at the doorway broke them apart, their eyes looking to the open door of the dressing room where a rosy cheeked Sara had dropped a copper pitcher, mumbling as she hurriedly picked it up and closed the door behind her.

After a few moments of silence, their faces curling into embarrassed smiles, Zachary heaved a sigh as he felt his trousers tighten, 'I do not think I ran far enough this afternoon.'

Karigan curled into his side, 'Would it help if I went out for a quick jog and came back soaked in sweat?'

He shook his head grimly, 'Still breathtaking.'

She curled her lip to the side, 'If I muck out the Rider stables?'

He considered that seriously, 'Probably not.'

Karigan shook her head, poking him in the ribs, 'We could go let the kennels loose into our chambers.'

'Tempting, but no,' he responded with his eyes closed, a small smirk appearing at the corners of his lips.

She scowled, disentangling herself and drawing the covers back. He stayed on his back, his head turned as he watched her fluff the pillows. 'This really isn't a good idea.'

Karigan stepped away, reaching behind her neck to undo the simple ties of her gown. She undid the laces, stepping out of the fabric and placing it on the chair, her restrictive bodice soon following. His dark eyes watched her measured movements, 'And that just made it worse.'

She stood only in her chemise, the light from the fire illuminating her figure, 'Are you going to sleep fully clothed?'

Zachary looked at her with a slightly pitiful gaze that she returned with an unimpressed stare. With a heave, he rolled out of the bed, sitting on the edge of a chair to tug his boots off. He looked up at her expectantly, but she pursed her lips and shook her head, pointing to his tunic.

He sighed and stood with a small pout, his fingers nimbly unbuttoning the heavy fabric to reveal his linen shirt. He wadded the tunic and threw onto her pile of clothes, 'There, no more.'

Karigan walked forward and tilted her head at his trousers, 'Those will be uncomfortable.'

'Good,' he said with a sniff, turning to sit on the edge of the bed, sliding himself below the blankets. She blew out the candelabra on her desk and ran over to his side, playfully climbing over his legs and rolling over to curl her legs under the heavy comforter.

He turned, giving her his back as he muttered, 'Just be sure you stay on your side, woman.'

Karigan sank into the mattress with a smirk, and after a moment's hesitation, pressed herself to his back, her hand reaching around him to grasp for a hand. His body had initially stiffened but his larger fingers found hers and stroked her palm gently as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Setting up for the next big chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews thus far! I reply to those I can but thanks to PJ, the numerous 'Guests' and to Betty! Plot development and angst.

* * *

Zachary had held her through her suppressed tears in the privacy of their rooms, kissing her eyelids lovingly in farewell, and then continuing down to her mouth to savor the feel of her lips one last time before he rode.

Karigan had then stood within the private inner courtyard of the castle, clad warmly in her familiar greatcoat that was thrown over her simple wool gown, silently watching as he tightened the straps on his saddle. She refused to cry in the presence of his guard and escort, but the tears still gathered as her breath hitched in her throat, as her eyes followed his movements. Finally, he turned towards her, his eyes sorrowful as he took in the closed off expression she wore. Reaching out with one hand, his eyes beseeched her to come to him.

Slowly, she took the few steps necessary to reach him, her hands reaching up to take his. He stared down at her smaller fingers, idly rubbing her knuckles as he struggled with his words, 'You'll send word if anything happens?'

Karigan nodded, her eyes glued to the calloused hands that held hers so tenderly. He brought them up to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on the back of each hand before bringing her close to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of the caress before all too soon, he pulled away abruptly, his own breath ragged.

The frigid air blew across her face and the back of her neck, causing her to draw her arms around her tightly once more. Zachary mounted his horse, giving her one last burning look before nodding to Fastion, who led the contingent out. A total of twenty Black Shields were to travel with him, leaving Karigan with ten within the castle grounds, including Brienne and Willis.

She stood until the last rider had departed; quietly swaying in the fierce wind that now blew throughout the city in strong gales. It was Brienne who came forward to gently touch her shoulder, and lead her back into the warmth of the castle walls.

* * *

'Majesty?'

Karigan tiredly raised her eyes from the messages in front of her, spread haphazardly across Zachary's desk.

Zachary's secretary looked in from the door tentatively, his arms laden with more small bundles that were wrapped in protection from the elements. She gave a small smile in welcome and waved for him to come in, holding out her hand for the missives. The secretary carefully handed them to her one by one, explaining who the sender was and the arrival time. Thanking him, she dismissed him for the time being and broke the seal on the latest report sent to her by the Lord-Governor of L'Petrie as she absently looked about the room.

She had taken to spending much of her time here in the few weeks that Zachary had already been gone. Curling into the well worn leather of his chair did a little to lessen the aching of her heart, and allowed her to use the materials he had already gathered in regards to the what little knowledge existed of Blackveil. She even recognized the report that had summarized the expedition she had been part of, stacked neatly beneath a volume of children's tales that illustrated Argenthyne.

Her terrier, aptly named Flake for the snowflakes she loved to pursue, busily chewed upon her colorful rag ball while laid out in front of the fire. When her mistress would gaze about the room with the same wearied countenance, Flake would thump her tail on the floor, eliciting a small smile from Karigan at the pup's antics.

Karigan unfolded the heavy parchment, her eyes skimming the contents briefly before sighing heavily in disappointment. The Lord-Governor apologized for the delay in his response to her queries but obligingly reported that while there were a few strange disturbances, and that it was hardly out of the ordinary for that time of the year. She was rather sure that the merchants of the city were keeping their own counsel on the matter but her father had yet to respond to her messages.

The fear and the worry was a constant every day, whether for Zachary in D'Yer or for her family in Corsa. Obligingly, she held audiences on the appointed days, dealing with matters as they arose with Laren's assistance, but always, she felt a strange sort of hyper-awareness as the days grew darker and darker. Her adjustment to the title and the responsibilities that came with it would progress slowly as the weather turned bitter, the inhabitants of the city bracing themselves for another hard winter.

* * *

The coldest and longest day of the season soon approached, heralding the arrival of several Riders who bore dispatches from D'Yer and Penburn.

Their prompt delivery into her own chambers that late night signaled an abject feeling of fear as she tore open the D'Yer missive while Fergal and Mara were still present in the room. After reading Zachary's assurances of their relative inactivity, she glanced up into Fergal's slightly miserable countenance and drew to the fire, sitting him down in the armchair she vacated. She signaled for Mara to sit down next to her on the small settee, quietly asking Sara to have a tray with hot tea and kauv brought up immediately. Flake stood up from her toy and jumped up to sit between Mara and Karigan, happy with the level of attention she received between the two women.

Karigan's eyes went back to Fergal and she gently asked, 'What was the condition of the army when you left?'

Fergal shrugged, 'Fine, I suppose. Encamped just outside of what remains of Woodhaven. When they had finished with the westbound escorts of the refugees, they erected shelters from the building remnants. Currently they are dealing with minor run-ins with the dark creatures skulking about at night.'

Karigan studied his countenance with a bit of distress on her own features, watching as a cup of tea was placed in his hands, 'And the king?'

'Looks worn out,' Fergal muttered without thinking, taking a sip and gasping at the temperature. Mara exhaled a breath in exasperation and hissed, '_Fergal_!'

Although her chest constricted painfully, she nodded slowly, 'No, I'd rather know the truth. Mara, perhaps it is time I opened your missive?'

Mara hesitantly drew the envelope from her satchel, handing it over with a wince, 'I'm afraid it isn't good news.'

Karigan broke the seal with a frown, 'Oh?'

The Rider inclined her head, 'There has been no success in contacting the Eletians at the border.'

Karigan sighed as she read more or less the same in the message, 'How frequently have parties been sent out?'

'Since they received the order from the king? Every three days while bearing the Sacoridian banner,' Mara responded despondently. The queen folded the parchment and tossed it on the side table, taking a large gulp of her kauv, 'I'll have the secretary write up instructions for the lord governor to continue what he is doing. Take two days to recover but be ready to ride on the third,' she said quietly.

Mara nodded, grateful for the period of rest allocated to her as she stroked Flake's fur. Karigan took up Zachary's letter, fingering the neat handwriting of his signature, 'Fergal, I'll have something for you in a few days as well. I have a few things to convey in my next letter and also a few other dispatches to forward.'

Fergal held his cup between his slightly numb fingers, 'Yes, Majesty.'

All three sat in a companionable silence as the Riders partook of the ready fire and Karigan enjoyed the company of her peers, taking comfort in their familiar presence as Flake snored contentedly in her lap. After they had finished their cups of tea, Mara and Fergal quietly thanked her with sincerity before returning back to the barracks.

Karigan was left alone once more, her body slightly shaking with the sobs she had withheld since the day Zachary had left. Flake woke, sitting up in her mistress' lap to lick at the tears that trailed down her cheeks. Karigan cried harder in intensity but wept silently as her arms came around the small terrier. Flake held absolutely still as the queen released the tension and heartache that made its long overdue appearance.

* * *

The day arrived for Mara and Fergal depart but instead of a Green Foot giving them their missives, it was Karigan herself who came to Captain Mapstone's office to place each letter in the hands of their appointed Riders. Brienne had accompanied her to the barracks, but with a suspicious frown as she watched her Queen gaze with yearning at her mount Condor as they passed the stables.

Mara and Fergal left on a clear winter day, provisions and letters of accommodation for their journey tucked away in saddlebags, and with their messenger satchels tightly drawn closed against their bodies. Laren and Karigan both watched them depart from the castle gates, each with their own worries as the heavily bundled Riders carefully eased their way down the Winding Way.

* * *

Several nights later as Karigan held the finished stack of letters, ready for delivery to L'Petrie, she glanced over at the trunk that held her uniform and saber. The heaviness about her shoulders almost seemed to lighten as she knelt and opened the latch, drawing out her well worn articles that were embroidered lightly in gold and green thread. The saber lay at the bottom, still in its sheath as she lifted the belt and scabbard up into her lap.

Flake came over to sniff at the leather curiously; placing her mouth over the end of one strap, and spitting it back out in exaggerated distaste, trotting back to the fire in a huff to return to her bone.

Karigan grinned at the dog's retreating back as she pulled the handle of the saber out an inch to allow the steel to shine in the firelight. Biting her lip, she reached back in the trunk to pull out the slightly beaten leather satchel with the embossed crest of Sacoridia. Her fingers traced soft leather, her mind recalling the exhilaration of the open road and the distant echo of hoof beats that had once more permeated her dreams. She stared at the contents in her lap for what seemed like hours, her mind slowly coming to a steadfast resolution. Regardless of her title and her heartsick condition, she could not ignore the pull of her brooch and the need to do something more.

Drawing a deep breath, she tucked the letters tentatively into the satchel, pulling the flap closed in slight trepidation. She stood up, quietly retreating into the dressing room with her uniform, and changing quickly into the familiar garments. She hung her gown carefully back in its place, drawing out a pair of fur lined boots and gloves, also taking with her the wool cap that Zachary had placed upon her head months before. With suitably warm clothing in place, she strode over to her desk, scratching out a small note that she sprinkled a moderate amount of sand on, shaking out the granules and drying the ink.

With her saber and satchel in place, she picked up the note, whistled for Flake and opened the door, not meeting Brienne's eyes as she strode away from her suite. Brienne's eyes widened at the queen's attire, her mouth opening and closing without sound as she ran to keep up with Karigan's brisk pace. 'Majesty,' she whispered urgently, 'Please tell me you aren't going out, not now . . .'

Karigan responded evenly without breaking her stride, 'I cannot stay here. That much I know.'

'But if the king should return . . .' Brienne ventured weakly.

The queen stopped in the dark hallway, turning to Brienne with a slightly chastised expression, 'He'll have to understand, I cannot ignore the call. '

Brienne's brow was initially furrowed in agitation but firmed into stubbornness as the silence ticked by, 'I suppose you think you are going alone?'

Karigan tilted her head in challenge, 'I do think so, yes. I can't travel with a guard detail.'

Brienne shook her head in disagreement, 'I understand your calling, Majesty, but I cannot allow my queen to travel without protection.'

Karigan curled her lip and turned to walk away again but Brienne reached out to grab at her elbow, 'I will accompany you. Just me. I can dress as a Rider.'

The queen eyed her for a moment, 'And should the rest of the Weapons, and the king, hold you accountable for letting me go?'

Brienne shrugged her shoulders in defeat as she started in the direction they had been walking, 'Then I'd advise them to try arguing with you.'

Karigan smiled and followed her to the lower levels of the castle, Flake following faithfully at her heels.

* * *

The look on Laren Mapstone's face was utterly priceless as her head whipped back and forth between Brienne and Karigan. Standing up with a flustered countenance, 'Y-you can't just up and leave the castle, Karigan! You have duties _here_!'

Karigan considered that as she raised her eyes to the ceiling for a brief moment before giving Laren a steady gaze, 'Yes . . . but you are also aware that I have duties out _there_ as well.'

Laren sputtered, 'Who will address the problems here if they should arise?'

Karigan silently handed her the folded note she had drafted in her room, her eyes watching Laren's reaction as the captain scanned the contents. Laren looked up at her, 'You cannot make me a-,' she looked back down and squinted at the word, '-_steward_ while you are absent.'

The queen shrugged, 'Why not? The council knows you and you are the most experienced of the lot. Messages will come straight to you; it is the most logical choice, Laren. Besides, I will not be gone forever.'

Laren sat down heavily, 'Zachary may be due back for any reason, you know this? Can you imagine his reaction when he finds his queen has only taken one Weapon onto the dangerous road?'

Karigan rolled her eyes, 'I'm going in the opposite direction of the danger.'

Laren snapped her eyes up, 'Do not think you are the only one that knows of the potential trouble brewing in L'Petrie, you could well be riding into the thick of it.'

'All the more reason for you to send an experienced Rider to investigate the rumors,' Karigan said with an easy smile.

Laren put her head into her hands for a moment, idly shaking her head as she muttered under her breath. With her head still angled down, she groaned, 'Brienne, you can take the spare uniform I have in the cedar chest by the door.'

Brienne nodded and moved to take the clothing, heading towards Karigan's old room to change. After she had left the room, Laren lifted her head and spoke her words delicately, 'What do you want me to tell him?'

Karigan gave a sad smile, 'He has a letter in our rooms, he'll be able to find it easily enough.'

Laren dipped her head tiredly and tapped her fingers against the desk, 'You leave tonight? Is that necessary?'

Karigan tugged on her gloves with a shrug, 'Best if I get a good head start.'

'Anything else you need from me?'

The queen grinned, 'You are now the guardian of Flake.'

Laren frowned, 'Flake?'

The terrier in question gave a little yap when she heard her name, the little white tail waving excitedly as she looked between the two humans. Laren narrowed her eyes, 'Can't you leave the beast in the kennels?'

Karigan shook her head, 'Flake needs her human companionship at all times and a hefty dose of human love. So be sure to play with her a little bit and ensure she gets a good walk each day.'

Laren wrinkled her nose in slight distaste but nodded as she watched Karigan kneel to cuddle Flake in farewell, closing the door behind her on the terrier's sad face. The little trembling body stared at the closed door, the tail drooping as she whined and took up a sitting position in front of the handle. Laren sighed and snapped her fingers, 'Flake, come here girl.'

Flake turned her head to stare at Laren for a moment, but turned her attention back to the motionless metal handle. The captain groaned and stood, walking around her desk and kneeling on the ground, 'Come here, Flake.'

The terrier slowly turned and walked dejectedly over to Laren, plopping her small body down next to the captain's boot. Laren hesitantly stroked the white fur, wondering idly in droll amusement who would be more put out that Karigan was gone: her loyal terrier or her husband.

* * *

Karigan saddled Condor quickly, looking over her shoulder at Brienne who led her own mount into the courtyard. She was nearly unrecognizable in the Rider garb but her bearing was still that of a Black Shield; a lethal and ferocious fighter. They both adjusted the dark green wool mufflers around their faces and pulled their clothing about them tightly, gathering the reins and riding into the relatively quiet city streets.

Karigan felt a keen sense of nervousness as she passed city guards who did not look twice at the Greenies who rode by. As soon as they cleared the main city gates, the road before them narrowed visibly, with the snow drifts rising up to their mount's bellies. Adjusting her eyes to the moonlight, Karigan spotted what was left of a wagon track and steered Condor down its narrow passage, Brienne following closely as the two riders crept across the open plains, and disappeared into the wintry night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Angst and plot development. Understand that Zachary is reacting emotionally at first then drawing it back in.**

* * *

A quiet whisper slipped into the relatively still and silent office, 'Captain. . .'

Laren froze at her desk when she heard the familiar timbre of his voice, and warily raised her eyes up to the doorframe. Her moonling stood, heavily leaning against the wood frame, his beard gone and his hair shorn. There was a harder edge, almost an imposing presence, to him as his amber eyes bored into hers; silently asking the question that she had dreaded for the past two days, but had known would come.

She cast her eyes back down, placing her quill slowly back into the inkwell, and drawing herself up, aware that his sharp eyes followed her movements. Looking back up, she sighed and shook her head, holding her hands palms up in slight repentance. 'I could not stop her.'

One question was tersely asked, 'Where?'

Laren's eyes held a measure of sorrow as she replied quietly, 'Headed for Corsa.'

Zachary drew in a haggard breath, quickly turning on his heel and disappearing towards the upper floors. Laren grabbed her coat off the hook by the door, running past Fastion and Donal, and grabbing the king's arm. 'What will you do?'

'Bring her home,' he said brusquely, wrenching his arm free and continuing on his path. Laren briskly caught up to him, her brow set into determination, and walked beside him, 'And then what? Drag her back to the castle?'

His voice rose in intensity, 'A possible course of action, has she forgotten who she is now?'

Laren tilted her head, 'And who's to say she cannot be both rider and your queen?'

Zachary stopped again, 'So she decided to leave without telling me and riding directly into the fray?'

The captain held out her hands beseechingly, 'She has only been gone two days, if that. She won't have made much progress in the heavy snowfall we've had. It still storms to the west even now.'

'Still, she heads for danger,' he retorted.

The captain furrowed her brow in perplexity, 'In Corsa? What have you discovered?'

The king sighed, his shoulders slumping forward with the heady mix of emotions, 'Not here,' he murmured, gesturing wearily with his arm for her to follow him. They reached his study, with both Weapons entering as well and closing the door behind them.

Zachary walked over to his desk, his eyes detecting the evidence of her presence; from the untidy piles of crumpled paper to the wool shawl thrown carelessly over the back of his leather chair. He reached out for the fabric, fingering the soft blue lamb's wool between his fingers as he spoke softly in resignation, 'What did she say to you?'

Laren kneeled next to the open hearth and began to stack wood into the grate, 'Not much. She seemed in pursuit of something, answers I think. We've know of the trouble that the city has experienced.'

He nodded slightly, folding the shawl and placing back on the desk, 'And she went alone?'

Laren added a small pile of kindling to her pile, striking the flint near the wood shavings, 'No, she took Brienne. Or rather Brienne attached herself to Karigan's side. She left me in charge of that pup, and consequently of the council while you are both away.'

'And her other Weapons?'

Laren shrugged, 'They will tell me nothing, but I suspect she pulled one over them. Not easy that is.'

Zachary groaned, sitting heavily into his chair and putting his head forward in his hands despairingly. 'So in addition to Karigan going out on a lark, the taint from Blackveil has extended out from the shoreline into the ocean.'

She looked up from the crackling fire, 'And is there a link between that taint, and the rumors?'

He shrugged, 'It is quite possible for those people who went missing. But that is not all of it.'

Laren's eyes regarded his in trepidation as he looked up from his desk and met her eyes gravely, 'Reports of a fleet of Second Empire ships, bearing the sigil, were seen by coastal residents in Arey and Coutre as late as the tenth month. The ice is beginning to break from the coast, and we do not know of their whereabouts now. But it is entirely within the realm of possibility that they could be sailing for the port of Corsa.'

The captain gulped, 'But what of Woodhaven? The creatures the army has been continually battling? And why Corsa?'

'Those creatures have no master, although they are lethal in nature, and I suspect are following their instincts in the middle of winter: forage and hunt,' he replied with a grimace. 'As for Corsa? It is a logical choice for it has a distinct tactical advantage. They can seize the contents of the warehouses, blockade the harbor, and effectively halt our own offensive operations because we cannot feed our own soldiers.'

Laren growled, stood, and walked agitatedly towards the window, 'If the creatures do not answer to a being, does that mean Mornhavon is not behind the attacks?'

Zachary watched her with a fatigued countenance, 'He has not been seen or heard of since Karigan shattered the mirror. It is likely that these events move independently of each other, but we know at least a few are a direct result of the weakened wall.'

She whipped around, 'He could, though, be leading the fleet into Corsa.'

Zachary pinned her with a steady gaze, his words weighted with sense, 'In whose body exactly? There were either none that survived or those that did, returned to their homes.'

She visibly deflated and returned to her seat, 'Then what are we dealing with?'

'A good old fashioned army and a couple of new species with a taste for human flesh,' Zachary responded despondently.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Fastion ventured to speak for the first time, 'Sire?'

Zachary turned his head slightly to regard the equally exhausted Weapon, who stepped out of the shadows to approach the desk, 'If what you suspect comes to pass, we'd be left vulnerable to our west and south lines.'

The king nodded, 'This I know.'

Fastion inclined his head, 'If I may make a suggestion?'

Zachary indicated for him to proceed. Fastion then drew one of the charts from the stack on the desk out and laid it in front of the king, signaling Donal to bring forth a candlestick to illuminate the heavy vellum. 'Sire, if you were to split the army, and keep one half in Sacor City, you'd be able to meet a force anywhere from Blackveil-,' his index finger traced along the shore, '-skirting along Ullem Bay, Hillander, and finally if the fleet were in fact to land in Corsa.'

Zachary leaned back and glanced up at Fastion, 'It is your opinion that D'Yer should be weakened in force?'

Fastion winced at the king's wry tone, 'Many of the refugees have come into Penburn, Majesty, and they cannot rebuild until the spring as it were. It is best to look to other threats.'

Zachary took pity on the Weapon's discomfited look, 'I agree completely, that is why I gave the order to the commanding general to send a portion of his force back to Sacor City. They have their orders should they meet with any sort of trouble.'

All three looked at him in slight surprise, to which he lifted one shoulder, 'I had considered it, but admit I had doubted my decision since I began my journey back. It is a relief that others, besides my military leaders, are of a similar mind.'

Laren curled her lip, 'That is why you have a council here, moonling. To get a consensus on an idea.'

Zachary rolled his eyes, 'Not the most experienced of individuals, are they?'

'They'll never learn if you do not engage them,' she argued.

'Neither will Karigan if she does not participate as their queen,' he ventured wryly with a lift of his brows.

Laren sighed and lifted a hand sketchily in the air, 'I suppose that is true, but I admit, at times, there was not much for her to do here. She attended your meetings and held audiences, but they were nothing that she could not truly manage. But I knew just by looking into her eyes at times-,' she paused hesitantly.

Zachary narrowed his eyes, 'Yes?'

The captain pursed her lips and continued, 'At times it was not enough. Her brooch, her magic, was not satisfied with her remaining here. She needed to ride, and I chose to ignore the signs. But this time around, she did not.'

He exhaled slowly through his nostrils, 'I had thought she would be released.'

'That is not necessary how it works, moonling,' Laren said softly, 'She can't just stop being who she is.'

Zachary frowned and looked away, 'We never spoke of this before we married. I had just assumed she'd be done-,'

'You assumed that queen trumps rider,' she said curtly, 'Or perhaps you thought she'd sit here and pine for you?'

Fastion coughed and moved back into the corner with Donal, their faces averted to hide the contained smiles as they folded their hands quietly.

The king bristled at the implication and challenged his big sister with a glare, 'Do you defend her actions?'

Laren crossed her arms and sniffed, 'I was not very pleased when she strode into my office and informed me she was leaving in the middle of that night, but I can certainly understand her position.'

Zachary snorted, 'You _do_ take her side then.'

Laren made a noise of frustration and threw her arms up, 'I take no one's side, and I endeavor to do what is best for you both. She needed to go. And you need to accept it. What you do from here is up to you,' she spit out, hands going to her hips.

His face darkened as he looked away from her irritated face, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. She deflated a little when she saw the worry etched in lines upon his face, his hand coming up to rub at reddened eyes that had not seen much sleep as of late. The shawl now rested in his lap as his fingers tangled in the fringe, worrying the thread as he stared blankly ahead.

Sighing in defeat, Laren grabbed the secretary's stool and dragged it over next to Zachary's chair. 'I can give you the usual stops for the route she likely took; you can catch her if you ride light, probably before she hits River Town.'

Zachary looked at her tentatively, 'And the weather?'

'It will be clear for the next few days leaving from Sacor City, or so Mara tells me.'

He regarded her for a moment, 'You know I would never force her back, '

Laren softened her gaze, 'I know you wouldn't. You married a fighter, moonling, not a wilting flower. And I imagine there will be a terribly impressive row when you two meet again.'

'Oh you can count on it,' he muttered, standing to rub at his shoulder, then gathering a few needed materials off the desk and placing the shawl on top to take back to their rooms.

She glanced back at his Weapons, 'Who will you take?'

Zachary looked up and considered them both as he moved for the door with his burden in hand, 'Fastion. Three would be too inconspicuous. Donal, I would have you help Laren while I am gone.'

Donal bowed his head respectfully in acknowledgement while Fastion wore a slightly troubled expression, 'And how would we travel sire?'

The king looked at Laren questioningly, 'Have you any Rider uniforms lying about without a home?'

* * *

Karigan keenly felt the biting edge of the bitter wind go through the thickness of her coat and through the numerous layers she wore. She hunched her shoulders tightly and clenched the reins in her slightly numb hands, squinting ahead in the blinding darkness to search for the flickering light of the next outpost on the drifted in road. The weather had been rather bizarre in the last twelve hours, alternating between freezing sleet, and driving snow that blew across the plains like desert sand.

Together, she and Brienne had only managed to cover a small distance in the two days they had been gone, stopping once at a roadside inn for the first night while the snow was still light upon the air. Now she could barely make out the normally distinguishable landmarks of the terrain during the day, and had settled for keeping to the road at night, praying for the weather to break. The thick crust of ice that covered the snow crunched and broke under the weight of Condor's hooves, jarring her uncomfortably as her tightened muscles protested the movement.

Shivering with an intensity that trigged a slight warning in her brain, she peered over at Brienne who held herself similarly as she leaned forward in her saddle, urging the poor mount forward. As her eyes wearily scanned her surroundings, Karigan soon recognized that they were approaching tall dark shapes in the near distance and straightened a bit in the saddle. Trees could offer something of a wind block and a reprieve from the snow accumulation on the open roads.

Her breath drawing a bit short as they continued into the stand, she was a bit unsure of the time that passed as they trod along in silence. Her sluggish brain indicated to her that they had traveled a few hours into their haven, and slowly registered the fact that there were vaguely familiar buildings in her periphery. She made to speak to Brienne but no words were forthcoming as her lips moved in silence. Her own movements felt heavy and cumbersome, as she reached out a hand towards her Weapon, a small part of her brain panicking as the edges of her vision turned black.

Brienne peered at the young queen as she swayed in the saddle and leapt from her own mount when Karigan suddenly slid sideways off of Condor, into the snow and remained motionless.

* * *

**I referenced a particular map that a fan had made. So as I write, that is what I go by. It might be wrong but I needed something to track progress on. For someone of Karigan's build and athletic level, her body gets cold fast thus her rapid health decline is not unheard of. Building for better times and more levity (see what I did there Ms Urania ;) in the next few chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know I was updating each day but the busy weekend hit. I uploaded a decently long chapter in recompense.**

**Point of order: The color of King Zachary's hair. While some have described it as red, golden red, brown, blonde, etc; I've picked a color and ran with it. It may be wrong but it is what it is. **

**Danger Danger: There are body descriptions and an attempted seduction in this chapter. No actual act but you have been warned. Rated M.**

* * *

Brienne frantically pounded on the heavy door of what seemed to be a small wayside inn, desperately holding up the semi-conscious queen against her side. After a few moments of shuffling, the door opened tentatively to reveal the face of a wizened old woman, who gathered her wool shawl tightly around her shoulders as she peered out, 'What's this noise about?'

Brienne hoisted Karigan up again as she pleaded, 'Please madam, my fellow Rider is sick, can we take shelter here for the night?'

The old woman opened the crack wider, lifting a candlestick out towards Karigan's pale face, 'Och, the poor lass. What are you about, traveling in this sort of weather? Bring her in then.'

The door swung open to reveal a modest sized common room, with a welcoming fire that burned heartily in the simple yet impressive large fireplace. The old woman led them into an unoccupied room, turning down the covers of a decent sized feather bed, 'And yer mounts are nearby?'

Brienne nodded, her eyes trained on Karigan as she hastily yanked off wet clothing. The old woman nodded to herself briskly, 'Aye then, I'll send one of my lads out to tend to them. And I'll be getting some more blankets for this one and a hot toddy I think. I'll be around and you call for Marta should she come about, aye?'

The Weapon gave a grunt in response as she tugged off Karigan's boots, absently hearing the door click behind her. After she managed to remove most of the sodden clothing and tucked the shivering queen beneath the covers, she hovered anxiously as she waited for Marta to return, paying no mind to her own chilled state. Karigan's damp hair lay strewn across the pillows as she tossed in her feverish state, her lips moving in muted syllables. Brienne leaned closer, bracing her hands on the soft mattress to hear Karigan ask almost tearfully as her hands grasped the empty space around her, 'Where is he?'

Hesitantly, Brienne reached out to brush the hair from the younger woman's forehead, her heart clenching in response to the pitiful plea as she whispered sorrowfully, 'I am sorry Majesty, it is only you and I.'

The rustling of the door caused Brienne to lurch back and stand awkwardly to the side as it swung open to admit Marta, her arms laden with a tray and a shy faced girl in tow with a stack of quilts. The old woman set the tray down at the bedside table, looking at Karigan with a critical eye, 'Has she ever been sick out in the cold before?'

Brienne shook her head slightly, 'No, I don't think so.'

Marta scrunched her nose, turning her attention to the tray, 'Some tea, honey, and spirits will add some warmth to her insides, but we better hope she doesn't take to this fever.'

The Weapon gulped, 'And if she does?'

Marta said nothing but gestured for Brienne to assist her in lifting Karigan's head, holding the mug to her lips and pouring a little of the liquid into her mouth. Karigan sputtered but managed to get a few drops down her throat as she dropped her head back to the pillow. Marta crooned, placing a small weathered hand against the queen's brow, 'We won't let the lass go down that road. She's young and hale, she can fight it.'

Brienne sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers up higher, her eyes filling with unshed tears as she looked down on her charge with regret, 'I should have seen how bad she was getting. We should have stopped earlier.'

Marta saw the light sheen over the Weapon's eyes and reached over to pat her hand, 'Och now, there be no reason for that. You were rather close to being in a bed yourself. I've treated this sort of thing before, they recover quickly enough.'

Brienne wiped furiously at her eyes, embarrassed by the uncharacteristic show of emotion and nodded briskly at Marta. 'What do I need to do?'

The old woman waved a hand at her absently, 'You are doing it. Keep watch over her, make sure she is warm and drinks a cup of tea every so often.'

Karigan let out another stream of mutterings, again calling out for _him_, turning her head into her pillow desolately. Marta looked down at her sympathetically, 'Does she have a young man?'

'She does,' was Brienne's quiet response as she reached out to grasp Karigan's hand tightly.

* * *

Zachary no longer resembled the king, the soldier, or even the noble born in his Rider garb. With his beard gone and his reddish brown locks shorn short, he seemed years younger to Fastion's eyes, a fact that gave the Weapon small comfort as they passed through the quiet countryside and met other travelers upon the road. Most only nodded in acknowledgement of the two Greenies but none looked close enough to notice the peculiarities of the two men.

True to Mara Brennan's predictions, the weather remained clear yet crisp on their journey but the accumulated inches of heavy and wet snow still impeded their progress. They followed the main roads west, traveling through the rolling open farmland and coming upon the fringes of the heavy forests of L'Petrie. The wind had blown less fiercely through the dense foliage and thus their trek became easier as they fell upon a somewhat well treaded path in the snow.

Occasionally, the sound of ice or a heavy clump of snow falling from a branch would echo against the trunks of the trees or the sound of a hare emerging from its burrow would draw their attention in mild alarm, but all was relatively quiet in the peaceful forest.

They continued in companionable silence in the early afternoon sun, their minds turned towards the possibility of finding shelter soon before the short day ended in a few hours.

It was Fastion's keen eyesight that spotted the small hamlet in the far distance, picking out the stone and rough hewn log buildings against the white backdrop. Directing their mounts forward, they picked their way through the trees until they reached the center of the small settlement.

Zachary dismounted, handing his reins to Fastion as his eyes roved about each building, 'You think this is a likely place?'

Fastion shrugged, 'You can only ask. I know the Riders usually carry special marks of credit for innkeepers and the like for lodgings. There should not be an issue of payment,' he remarked as he removed himself to the ground.

Zachary blew out a long breath and approached one of the larger buildings, Fastion following closely behind. Knocking tentatively, they waited a few moments and listened for signs of occupation. When none were forthcoming, Zachary raised his gloved hand to knock again but the door swung open a crack to reveal a young girl in apron and cap, who regarded them with wide eyes, 'Yes sirs?'

Zachary gave her a reassuring smile, 'Hello. Do you know where my fellow Rider and I can find a place for the night?'

The girl looked beyond him to take in Fastion's slightly intimidating presence and looked back at the king, 'My gran sometimes takes in travelers; I will go fetch her now,' she finished timidly, closing the door abruptly in Zachary's face.

Zachary leaned back in slight surprise and looked back at Fastion with a slight scowl, 'You've scared her.'

Fastion raised an eyebrow and sniffed, 'All I did was look at her.'

The king huffed, 'Smile next time and do not have a stare down with the poor girl; I don't want to spend the night in the open woods.'

The door re-opened, this time revealing a kind-faced old woman who held her arm around the girl, 'You be needing a room for the night?'

Zachary inclined his head respectfully, 'Yes madam, for myself and for my friend,' he said, indicating Fastion. The old woman peered at his face closely with squinted eyes, roaming over Zachary's features with her shrewd gaze. He tried to keep his expression open and guileless but felt as if he had been hauled in front of his grandmother for telling a fib. He offered a hesitant smile, 'If a room is open that is.'

She dropped her gaze and waved them in, pushing open the door, 'Aye, a room I have. The other was let out to two of your Riders.'

Zachary's breath caught in his throat as he looked back to Fastion. The Weapon indicated for him to go in, 'I will see to the horses.'

The king stamped the snow from his boots and carefully ducked his head to enter the warm front room. The old woman frowned as she turned to regard him, 'Best warn you, the younger lass is a bit sick. Fighting a fever, she is.'

Zachary's brow furrowed as he clamped down on the rising worry, 'And when did they arrive?'

'A couple nights ago, just as the storm was dying down,' the old woman answered, 'Poor thing had to be half- carried in by the other girl into bed.'

'Did they say where they had come from?'

'No, but you can ask them yourself,' she said, ushering him to a closed door and knocking gently. A tired female voice called out, 'Yes?'

The old woman replied through the door, 'It's Marta, love. I've got two other Riders just arrived. Can they speak to you?

There was some minor shuffling behind the door, both the king and Marta stepped back as it opened to reveal a haggard looking Brienne who wearily raised her eyes as she closed the door tightly behind her.

Both Weapon and king visibly started when they saw each other. Brienne opened her mouth and closed it abruptly while Zachary's eyes immediately flew up to the closed door. With a soundless cry he bodily moved forward to push Brienne aside. The Weapon held her position and pushed him back, using all her strength to brace herself against the frame, 'You can't see her yet.'

Zachary's amber eyes blazed with fire, 'And I say I can.'

Brienne shook her head stubbornly, slightly shaking as she contradicted her king, 'Not until you are calm, she is still somewhat ill and you might agitate her.'

Marta's eyes flickered between the two of them and listened to their heated exchange, adding her own point of wisdom, 'She's been running a slight fever and you'll not ruin my efforts in keeping it down.'

Zachary expelled a hasty breath, 'What do the two of you imagine I am going to do to her? Throttle her? Please, I just want to see-', he gulped down the words _my wife_, '-I want to see that she is alright. That she is safe.'

Brienne narrowed her eyes as she gauged the raw emotion in his, noting the drawn and sorrowful cast to his expression. She stood straighter and lowered her arms from the frame, 'For a little bit.'

Zachary's shoulders sagged in slight relief and he moved to open the door latch but Marta's voice cut into his thoughts, 'You can't be going in there with her naked as a jaybird!'

He cast a side glance at Marta, both eyebrows raised in slight ire as he opened the door defiantly, despite her look of scandalized outrage. He shut the door firmly behind him, closing his eyes and listening to Brienne attempt to placate the flustered woman.

A small voice whispered into the stillness of the room, 'It didn't take you long to find me.'

Zachary opened his eyes, his chest constricting painfully as he saw Karigan tucked under a mountain of blankets, her face only a little pale as she regarded him seriously. He approached the bed quietly and sat down on the edge, his eyes never leaving her slightly anxious face, 'I arrived in Sacor City soon after you left.'

Karigan bit her lip and gazed at him with glassy eyes, 'Are you angry?'

He reached out to stroke her cheek, 'I was. I had prepared a very long litany as we rode your way.'

'And now?'

'I suppose I didn't expect to find you so soon,' he admitted, 'Nor did I anticipate you being ill.'

Karigan reached out, her hand coming to rest over his, 'I didn't ride to spite you or my duties at home. I just couldn't sit there when I knew something was happening in L'Petrie.'

He raised her hand for a kiss upon her heated skin, 'I know,' he responded quietly, 'But you can imagine my distress when I found my queen had ridden off in the middle of the night? With only one Weapon as protection?'

She nodded sheepishly, casting her eyes down, 'It was rash of me and I could have gone about it better.'

Zachary shook his head, 'I could have been a bit more understanding, and less thick-headed about your situation. I had conveniently forgotten that your brooch had not released you.'

Karigan smiled gently and he returned the gesture tenderly. They gazed at each other for a few minutes, characteristically taking in the face of their beloved after being separated for so long. She reached out a hand in supplication towards his face, a request that he eagerly granted as he placed his cheek in her small hand. She stroked his smooth skin in amusement, 'This is a new look for you.'

'Lice were making their way through camp,' he said with a twitch in his cheek.

Karigan made a noise of sympathy, 'So your hair and beard had to go.'

'I feel slightly naked without it,' he admitted with a small blush. She grinned, running her fingers along his jaw line in slight revelation, 'You could have let it grow back after reaching Sacor City.'

He shrugged, 'Best if I looked as different as I could in order to travel.'

Karigan reached up higher to run her fingers through his short silky hair, 'It might take me a bit to get used to this,' she said with a small chuckle. His attention however, was now on the covers had fallen from her neck to just below her shoulders, highlighting that she was in fact nude. She tilted her head when she saw his arrested gaze, and followed it down, gasping when she saw how much she was exposed.

Zachary hoarsely croaked as he assisted her in pulling the blankets back up, 'I didn't mean to stare, I just haven't seen you-t-that is without clothes-,' he stammered, turning a brighter red.

Karigan's own face was a bright shade of pink, 'N-no harm done. We are married after all, it isn't improper.'

He raised his eyes to the ceiling as he controlled his racing heart, answering back without thinking, 'My thoughts are.'

A flood of heat raced through her body at his words and she clamped down the urge to ask him exactly what those illicit thoughts entailed. Instead she eyed him uncertainly, an idea forming quickly in her mind in response to the likely reason he was there, 'Will you stay with me?'

Zachary turned his eyes back to her, his expression tender, 'Where else would I go?'

She bit her lip, 'That is, would you keep me warm? In bed next to me?'

Both his eyebrows shot up, 'Now?'

She nodded timidly, keeping her expression wan, 'I still feel chilled. Brienne had sat next to me on top of the covers to lend some heat but I'd rather you held me. Please?'

He looked at her with a mixture of discomfort, desire, and concern; the latter winning as he sighed in resignation. Standing up he began to shuck off clothing until he stood in his shirt and trousers. He averted his eyes as she scooted over, lifting the covers to admit him.

Karigan watched him as he held himself tightly with his eyes closed. She crept closer, pressing herself to his side and slipping an arm around his waist. He tensed but relaxed as she burrowed closer to his warmth, drawing his own arm around her shoulders.

While he fell into nap, utterly exhausted from his journey, she lay awake and watched his peaceful visage as he slept on. When she was sure he was deep within his dreams, she eased herself back a bit and propped herself up on an elbow.

In truth, she was mostly recovered, having been brought inside in the nick of time before her health had deteriorated any further. As it was, her body had bounced back quickly with Marta and Brienne's steadfast care, and before Zachary had even arrived, she had been arguing with Brienne that she was more than capable of continuing on.

Marta had sided with the Weapon vehemently, withholding even Karigan's clothing in protest of the young woman getting out of bed. She rolled her eyes in exasperation; it was not as if she had not been in worse situations before.

Now, with Zachary here, it would be a different kettle of fish that she would have to deal with, and with a certain amount of manipulation. She had no intention of returning to Sacor City, not before she got the truth out of her father and his peers. It was unfortunate that her husband had happened along on her exact location, for she was rather sure that despite his assurances, he was less than happy and had come specifically to fetch her home. There were only so many available inns in this direction and no reliable waystations.

Karigan wrinkled her nose in irritation of the situation. She may be queen but she was not cut of the same mold as her predecessors; she was made to hold a saber, not a sewing needle.

Her free hand reached out to once again stroke the smooth skin of his cheek, marveling at the sharpness of his cheekbones and jaw. Her fingers trailed down to the expanse of chest that his open shirt revealed. Fascinated, she spread her hand out across the warm skin, feeling the muscle bunch in response.

Karigan's eyes flitted up to his face, carefully watching for signs of consciousness as she lifted the covers and gazed down the length of his body. She felt the heat rush to her face when she stared at the waistband of his trousers, recalling the hardness that she had felt so many times prior. Her curiosity and determination overcame her embarrassment as she carefully climbed over his inert body, placing her hips over his and laying down flush against him. Zachary frowned in his sleep and shifted, his arms coming up automatically to loosely rest around her waist.

Karigan gave a small smile as she wriggled her hips against his, feeling his arousal grow and watching him slip into a state of semi-consciousness. He murmured under his breath, running his fingertips up the length of her spine and down again, questing down her soft hips and thighs. She sighed breathily in response, bracing herself against his chest and arching her back slightly with the sensations he drew forth. The movement caused even more friction below their waists, and with a groan, he rolled her to her back, burying his face at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. His lips trailed a hot line of kisses across her skin, finding her wildly racing pulse and latching his mouth onto that point.

It was when Karigan reached up to push his shirt up and over his head that his eyes flew open. Holding himself absolutely still, he looked into her eyes with slight panic, 'Dear gods, I've gone and done it again.'

She twined her legs with his, holding him firmly against her, 'You aren't going anywhere this time.'

Zachary's eyes pleaded with her, 'Kari-'

'No,' she said fiercely, holding his face between her hands, 'This is ridiculous. You are being ridiculous.'

'We said we'd wait,' he enunciated carefully.

'_You _said we'd wait,' Karigan replied darkly.

Zachary tried to move again but her hands flew around his shoulders and she held tight. 'Kari, you've been ill and we are in someone else's home. This isn't the time or the place.'

'I feel better,' she said between gritted teeth.

He looked down at her with darkened eyes that glinted dangerously, 'As your husband and your king, you had better release me.'

Karigan hissed back, 'As your wife, you had better listen to what I have to say,' she punctuated her last words with a roll of her hips, making him choke down his retort with an audible gasp. He leaned his forehead to hers with his eyes tightly clenched shut, 'Speak then.'

She gave a smug smile, 'I will stop what I am doing, and I will come home with you willingly if-,' she paused for effect, waiting until he lifted his head expectantly, '-we go to Corsa first.'

Zachary frowned and opened his mouth with his rejoinder but she placed her palm over his mouth as she continued, 'I imagine, since you are here with me now, that you have handed the reins off accordingly to temporary leadership?'

He nodded, glowering from behind her hand. Karigan smiled, 'Well since we have the time to spare, the both of us can do more good in L'Petrie than one. You have the political clout and I have the connections.'

She removed her hand and regarded him keenly, waiting for his likely negative response but he just stared at her with an inscrutable expression. Growing slightly flushed, she crossed her arms over her exposed chest and glared back. The action, of course, brought his attention below her neck and a light blush crept up his neck to his face as he was presented with a mostly open view of her body.

Instead of withdrawing as he had before, a mischievous light crept into his eyes as he trailed a finger across her collarbone, 'And what if instead, I allowed my restraint to go and I thoroughly bed my wife here, and take her home anyways?'

Karigan sniffed, 'Perhaps I would not feel inclined then.'

He reached down to hitch her leg over his hip, smoothing his hand over her thigh slowly, 'I could change your mind.'

She shivered and squirmed, reaching for the covers with one hand while keeping the other arm across her breasts. 'We are in someone else's house,' she reminded him.

Zachary reached out to grasp her arms and pin them above her head, 'True, but perhaps some practice before the act?'

Karigan's chest heaved as her breathing became erratic. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes as she groped for a liable excuse, 'I feel faint?'

He chuckled deviously, 'If not now, you will soon.'

He leaned down to nuzzle her ear, listening to the breathy moans she released as he placed light kisses from her lobe to the edge of her jaw. She instinctively raised her hips and strained to press herself closer, a reaction that thrilled him as he continued down her throat and slid his hand up her side.

A loud knock startled them both from the haze of desire that fogged both of their minds, sending Zachary scrambling from the bed and Karigan deeper into the covers. She hastily straightened her long hair, running her fingers frantically through the snarls, 'Just a minute,' she called. Looking over Zachary revealed he had only managed to get his boots back on and was struggling with his middle layers. She hissed, 'Forget the vest and coat. Just sit down!'

Obediently, he plopped down on the simple chair and folded his coat in his lap, staring at the floor in misery. She winced in slight sympathy but turned her gaze towards the door, 'Enter,' she called.

Marta came through the doorway with the usual tray of tea and edibles, with Brienne in tow. The old woman clucked at Zachary's miserable countenance, 'I'm told this be your man,' she said crisply, giving him a new examination as she prepared a cup of tea for Karigan. Zachary's eyes looked up to Brienne's, who gave an encouraging look as she sat in the other vacant chair in the room. Marta continued chattering away, 'Brienne mentioned you also be married?'

Karigan accepted the cup of tea, sitting up carefully with the blankets under her arms, 'Yes madam, a few months now.'

'That is odd, for two Riders in the king's service, aye?'

Zachary spoke hesitantly, 'A consequence of the times, the king has allowed personal relationships within the rider ranks and beyond.'

Marta turned her eye to him shrewdly, 'And does the king usually send his messengers scampering about in the wintertime?'

'If there is a need,' he replied quietly. Feeling Marta's eyes bore into him calculatingly, he quickly looked over to Brienne, 'Where is Fastion?'

'Taking care of the mounts. Condor in particular is restless with his mistress laid up,' Brienne replied, her eyes darting over to Karigan.

Karigan sipped her tea, glancing at Marta, 'Is there any chance I can get my clothes back?'

Marta sniffed disdainfully, 'You need another day in bed.'

The queen looked beseechingly over to her husband, who sighed, 'I promise you Marta, I will ensure she gets home. I won't be letting her out of my sight,' he finished with a meaningful look at his wife. Karigan narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her torso, but did not argue with his pronouncement.

The old woman considered them both, 'Well if your man says he'll take you in hand, that'll be good enough for me,' she finished, nodding as she vacated the room.

Zachary deliberately avoided Karigan's angry gaze as he addressed Brienne once more, 'Have our accounts been paid in full for our stay?'

'They have,' she replied.

'Then now, I would have you speak to Fastion about departing tomorrow morning,' here his gaze flickered back to Karigan, 'We will continue on to Corsa.'

Karigan's expression changed abruptly when his words sunk in and allowed her arms to drop, as she watched him warily. Brienne inclined her head in acknowledgement of the two monarchs and departed the room, promising to return soon with Karigan's clean clothing.

Zachary stood slowly, dropping his coat behind him on his vacated seat and resuming a perch on the side of the bed. He took in Karigan's still suspicious countenance and smiled wryly, 'What, no gleeful demonstrations that you got your way?'

'Are you serious or is this a trick?'

He took her hands and looked into her eyes sincerely, 'Despite my misgivings and my possessive inclinations, there is some truth to what you have said. Both of us would be more successful than one,' he reached up to brush an errant lock of hair from her eyes, 'And besides, if we returned to the castle now, I'd have a few bruises to show and you'd never let me hear the end of it if Corsa turned out to be a staging point for an invasion.'

Her eyes gleamed with excitement, 'You knew about Corsa!'

Zachary looked at her with mock effrontery, 'Of course I knew what was developing. I considered coming here myself. The army is re-positioning now to handle both Blackveil and the potential threat from L'Petrie.'

'So we truly can go?'

He nodded slowly, 'Yes, but with some conditions.'

Karigan scowled expressively but he kissed her on the nose and continued, 'You will follow orders if they are given.'

She rolled her eyes but indicated for him to continue. He squeezed her hands, 'If something should happen to me, you will return to Sacor City to lead the army and not leave it to the direction of the nobles.'

Here she looked at him questioningly but he shook his head, 'Based on what I have gleaned from my current correspondence, they are turning their interests inward and would use the army to protect their own provinces, and not fight the enemy head on in order to save the nation.'

Karigan scoffed, 'Hardly sensible logic.'

Zachary smiled gently, 'Be that as it may, I have already made provisions for such an event. You will have plenty of assistance with the military commanders in addition to the knowledge you have already accumulated.'

Karigan raised a brow, 'Anything else?'

He looked about thoughtfully, 'Keep yourself clothed in my presence?'

She blinked a few times, 'Back to this are we? I don't think I can hold myself to that one.'

Zachary frowned, 'I do not want a repeat of what happened in this bed.'

'Fair enough, it can happen in my bed in Corsa.'

'Kari. . .' he growled, 'You had promised me earlier that you would cease trying my patience.'

Karigan shrugged nonchalantly, 'No, I said I would stop what I was doing at that particular moment if you agreed to accompany me to Corsa. Obviously the plan backfired on me.' She tilted her head to the side, 'Is that what you call it? Trying your patience?'

Zachary pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as he fought the urge to take up what he started before Marta had bustled in. 'You are playing with fire, my love.'

She allowed the covers to slip an inch, 'Your wife cannot keep herself attired in your presence, your life must be truly terrible,' she deadpanned.

He challenged her, 'Do you wish to be with child and have to answer the rider's call?'

Karigan stretched her arms over her head provocatively and bared herself to her waist, 'Do you want an heir or do you want the nation to descend into chaos?'

Zachary wrenched himself away from her side and cursed audibly as he stood, averting his eyes to the ceiling. 'Woman, I'd like nothing better than to start a tribe with you but now is not the time!'

'Now is the perfect time,' she responded, rising to her knees and looking at him determinedly. 'You can push me away but one of these days you will realize we have wasted time worrying about what could happen instead of taking joy in the time we have now.'

He muttered darkly, placing his hands on his hips as he resolutely stared at the ceiling. Karigan decided on another tack, 'You've had this odd sense of over-protectiveness since the moment we've met, and to what end has that come?'

He jerked his head down to glare at her, 'We found you in a sealed coffin, if one of the caretakers had not walked by-,'

Karigan waved her hand dismissively, 'But I was found, Westrion made sure of it.'

Zachary made a noise of frustration, 'Too many factors that could go wrong.'

Karigan jerked at his arm, sending him tumbling into bed on top of her. He braced himself before his full weight crushed her into the mattress and looked at her incredulously, 'What do you think you are doing?'

'This seems to be one of the only positions, oddly enough, where I can get you to listen to me,' she retorted, taking his face in her hands again. 'We, my husband, have yet to _conceive_ a child. We have yet to_ consummate_ the marriage. The root of your fear lies in the fact that there are too many factors that are out of your control. Well deal with it.'

His amber eyes looked into hers, his posture a bit deflated, 'I have lost you before Kari, do you think I could take it again? I could never survive losing you both.'

'And you won't,' she promised, 'If that day comes where I am expecting the heir to the throne, hoof beats or not, I promise here and now to hibernate in that castle until they are born.'

'Just like that?'

'Just like that,' she repeated solemnly. 'So please, quit avoiding my natural state as if I carried the plague?'

He groaned and dropped his head to rest on her shoulder, 'I am done arguing. Agreed, but not here?'

'Not here,' she agreed as she held him close, stroking the nape of his neck. Her eyes lighting up, she lifted him up to peer hopefully into his face, 'In Corsa?'

He grimaced and leaned foward blew a raspberry into her neck, throwing her into a fit of laughter while he placed himself behind her and wrapped his arms about her waist. 'Please go to sleep. This can wait for another day.'

Karigan smiled happily to herself and cuddled back into his embrace.

* * *

**I will explain the line of thinking for their reunion because I anticipate some mixed reactions: initial reaction is relief and happiness because they had a scare. Karigan realizes that if she doesn't act, she gets hauled back to Sacor City, so she puts him in an awkward spot and he tried to ****call her bluff****. She is still a novice in these sorts of things. They get interrupted and they have the talk to get it all out. It is possible for him to change his mind, given the fact that sometimes even the real Zachary has tunnel vision concerning Karigan.** **Thus feminine wiles are utilized. Cheers everyone, I need to head to bed!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: I need all readers to take a moment before diving in. When you see the large italicized ABORT, that is when you should stop reading and scroll down to CLEAR. I've toyed with these two long enough and am going to move the plot along. That being said, I have taken pains to make this a scene that is tender and loving without being erotica. Given their dispositions and how I have allowed the story to develop, this is my interpretation of their wedding night. Rated M.**_

Karigan strapped her saber to Condor's saddle, eyeing Zachary's movements with uncertainty and a little bit of suspicion as he spoke to Marta in a low voice. The old woman chuckled and reached up to pat his cheek affectionately before handing him a cloth wrapped package that he tucked under his arm, grasping her hand for a courtly kiss.

Karigan rolled her eyes, glancing over to where Brienne and Fastion patiently waited atop their own mounts with their eyes silently scanning the tree line. It was relatively early, for a winter day, and the sun peeked out from behind an overcast sky that spoke of potential snowfall in the next couple hours. She scowled; all the more reason to get on the road and away from the well meant coddling of Marta.

Zachary smiled at Marta and waved goodbye to her, and the assortment of grandchildren who watched from the open doorway of the house. He walked by Karigan, offering her the package and a quick peck on the cheek as he continued to his grey mare, mounting in one smooth motion. Karigan huffed as she stuffed the package into her saddlebag and climbed onto Condor with less grace, wincing as she felt her tired body protest.

They filed out of the small clearing, Fastion and Zachary taking the lead up front, with Karigan and Brienne falling behind to a reasonable distance. While still not an ideal way to travel, for four Riders was an extremely odd sight, they had reasoned that it would be better than being clumped together.

Their appearance was still an issue that needed to be addressed but fortunately Fastion had the foresight to pack attire that was reminiscent of a minor palace guard, while Brienne acquired a nondescript outfit in the next small town that could pass as a castle mender. They all fabricated a story that the palace guard was assigned to escort the mender to her new station in L'Petrie, and that the two Riders were headed in the same direction so they traveled as a small party. Karigan personally thought it a rather weak excuse but held her tongue as their arrival in L'Petrie went largely unnoticed. The presence of the king's messengers and guards were no longer a novelty seen on the main roads of the province, and the pairs of eyes that spotted them merely moved on with disinterest.

* * *

It took the better part of three weeks to arrive on the outskirts of Corsa, their trek being only truly hampered by the weather. A routine had built, for despite the initial heat that both Zachary and Karigan had experienced in Marta's guest room, both were so utterly exhausted that they would instantly fall asleep before starting the next day bright and early. The accommodations they had acquired along the way were relatively simple, sometimes a farmer or woodcutter would offer them space in a hayloft and other times they were able to find an inn along the way. Fastion and Brienne kept up their disguises easily during the day, and during the night she would stay within eyesight of her charges while Fastion would take up a post nearby in a silent vigil.

The last night spent in the upper loft of an immense hay barn was within Zachary's embrace; both fully clothed while huddled underneath their bed rolls. She had obediently followed his instructions on the rare occasions they were issued but most of their journey was not spent in the company of the other, except for when the evening came upon them. There had been little conversation, mostly just the need for the comfort of each other's touch.

As they now rode in their usual pairs, her eyes strayed ahead to find his familiar form that was clothed in deep shades of green. Her mind wandered to the last occasion she saw him without said clothing and she grinned from behind her muffler. Brienne noted the change in her posture and looked over with an arched brow, 'Something amusing, Majesty?'

Karigan's sparkling eyes turned to regard the Weapon and she shrugged as she answered, 'I'd say more pleasing than anything else.'

Brienne wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the road, her keen perception of her surroundings taking in the new sights. Karigan though, knew this countryside well, even with the shroud of winter that lay over the familiar landmarks. The outlying farms of the city began to pop up as they quietly rode, and the distinct smell of the ocean came with the somewhat warm breeze from the south. Here, spring was already on its way, for the pure white of the snow drifts were mixed with the dark earth of the fields, as the turned up soil of the fall sown crops poked out in clumps. It made for a rather messy experience upon the open road, for the muddy puddles that had formed in the deep ruts covered the horses, and a good portion of the riders as well.

Up ahead, Fastion halted his mount and turned to ride gesture in a series of waves to Brienne, who acknowledged in kind. Karigan wrinkled her brow and turned to her Weapon, 'Translation?'

'They will proceed to our agreed destination at your father's house, but they have asked that we wait,' Brienne answered dutifully. The queen shifted her seat with a frown, 'How long?'

'Fastion will fetch us if the area is deemed safe enough.'

Karigan sighed, 'The mansion is not within the city itself. There should not be an issue of safety.'

Brienne shrugged, 'Perhaps they knew something we didn't as we approached.'

'If that were so, a half mile of distance would not make that much of a difference on open road,' Karigan replied dryly, reaching for the canteen strapped underneath her coat. Brienne gave her a slightly anxious look, her eyes glancing between the open road and the queen, but Karigan gave a careless wave, 'I have no intention of disobeying, just thinking out loud.'

She squinted after she took a sip of water, her eyes watering from the glare of the sun off the remaining drifts of snow. To a casual observer, there seemed nothing at odds in the quiet countryside. They had not passed anyone for a few hours but that was hardly unusual on a day like this with torn up roads.

They waited for near an hour, during which time both women had dismounted and moved off the road to the side. They occupied themselves with checking their mounts for injury or strain, and offering them a bit of their grain from their saddlebags. Condor flicked his tail when he was presented with his offering, and instead nosed into Karigan's jacket, intent on finding the small wrinkled apple that she had procured that morning from the farmer. She gave a small laugh as she set his feed bag aside and pulled the apple forth with a flourish, giving him a scratch behind his ears as he happily munched on his treat.

Brienne gave a low whistle as she spotted Fastion up ahead on the road, and turned to Karigan expectantly, 'We are safe.'

Karigan smiled with amusement, 'Not from my aunts, but at least we'll get a good meal and a warm bed,' she remarked, mounting Condor and gathering the reins. The corners of Brienne's mouth turned up slightly as she silently agreed with her queen, climbing atop her own mount and following Karigan down the trail.

* * *

Karigan and Brienne handed their reins to one of the stable hands that came forward as they came upon the mansion grounds. Heading towards the back kitchen door, she asked over her shoulder, 'Is Chief G'ladheon at home today?'

'No, Majesty,' the lad stuttered, 'B-but the ladies are home, a-talkin' to that other Greenie and the guard.'

Karigan thanked him and gestured for Brienne to follow her, feeling a sense of peace at being home again despite her reasons for coming, and an eagerness for a mug of hot tea in the warm kitchens. She swung open the door and kept herself on the small sturdy rug placed by the entryway, allowing Brienne to trudge in behind her before shutting the door firmly.

The sight that greeted Karigan caused her to scowl slightly, for all four aunts had sat Fastion and Zachary down at the wide kitchen table with a considerable spread of hot food and a pot of tea. They had stopped their happy chatter to look up at who had entered, their faces breaking into wide smiles as they beheld their niece, who maintained a rather disgruntled appearance.

Zachary was the first to jump up and reach the pair, helping Karigan out of her coat and layers. She offered him a small smile as she tugged her muddy boots off and padded over to the fire to place them near two other sets. Brienne quickly followed suit and they were ushered over to the kitchen table, with Zachary insisted on seating her next to him. She felt a little placated and more than a little embarrassed for her petulance but his eyes seemed to sparkle at her as he nudged her leg consolingly. Their Weapons bore the excited conversation with patience, and managed to carry their own end with politeness while managing to tuck in a plate or two of the hearty repast.

Zachary filled her plate quickly while her attention was diverted by Stace, who wasted no time in playfully asking after the possibility of an heir in the near future. His eyes remained averted as he sipped his tea but her gaze bore into the side of his head as she answered her aunt, 'That is something that we are both working on.'

His knee nudged hers again but this time a hand slipped underneath the table to grasp at hers with a squeeze. Stace smiled, seemingly mollified for the time being, and moved on to other discussions. When they had eaten their fill, it was Karigan who delicately broached the subject and addressed all of her aunts, 'Where is my father today?'

Their faces could not conceal the slight tinge of unease that the question provoked, and they looked to the eldest to provide the answer. Stace hesitated before speaking, her eyes glued to the smooth polished surface of the table, 'Your father has been out for most of the day, as he is most days, and we have not had word yet of when he expects to return tonight. He usually sends Sevano.'

Karigan frowned, 'And he does not speak of where he goes?'

'It is not our place to ask,' Gretta answered for her sister quietly.

Both of Karigan's eyebrows rose, the answer seemingly out of place for the larger than life women who have never shied away from badgering their younger brother. She glanced to her husband, who had been watching their expressions with a shrewd gaze. He pursed his lips and turned to look aside at Karigan, subtly lifting his shoulders and one brow as if to ask permission. Karigan gave a minute nod and returned her gaze to the table, while Zachary took a breath and addressed them in an even voice, 'It had come to my attention, while in D'Yer, that Corsa had been experiencing a series of abnormal events that had started even before Karigan and I wed months before today. In order to make effective decisions, I need to be in possession of all the relevant facts before I act. Are you absolutely certain, even without the input of your brother, that you know something but are unwilling to share that knowledge with your king and queen?'

Stace, uncharacteristically, squirmed in her chair as she sat more erect in her defense, 'If we share anything that we know, we shall do so with Stevic in attendance,' her face coloring as she returned the king's hard gaze. He gave a slow nod, his eyes conveying a subtle message to the Weapons before he turned his head to Karigan, 'Perhaps it is time for us to retire until dinner?'

Karigan gave a tight lipped smile in agreement and rose to accept a few close hugs from her aunts before Stace led the pair to Karigan's old room. The older woman allowed a small genuine smile to grace her face as she opened the door, 'We redecorated a bit and added some different furniture in case the two of you ever visited.'

They entered the cozy space that had been painted a cheery pale yellow to allow the light from the window to fill the space pleasantly. Her smaller bed from her childhood had been replaced with an impressive four poster cherry wood bed that could have easily accommodated a family of seven or eight. Several bright rugs covered the polished wooden floors, and a few pelts lined the space around the blazing fireplace.

Stace gave them both an affectionate kiss on the check, 'I've assigned one of the house maids to see to your needs, my dear. Your Weapons will be placed in guest quarters nearby. And do not worry; you shall remain undisturbed until I send word when dinner is ready.'

With that, she left them in peace as she closed the door quietly behind her. Karigan reached out to stroke the silk counterpane on the bed, 'I imagine you didn't really want to rest before dinner.'

Zachary gave a rueful smile and shook his head, 'No, not really.'

She asked quietly, 'What will you do?'

'I'm planning on taking Fastion and looking for your father at the dock offices,' he replied tentatively, watching her countenance for signs of disagreement. But she remained passive as she responded calmly, 'A good idea for just the two of you to go. Considering how well known my face is around the warehouses and docks.'

Only mildly surprised, he walked forward and drew her into a light embrace, pressing a kiss to her brow, 'I shouldn't be long.'

Karigan scoffed, 'We'll see. You be careful and watch your back.'

Zachary frowned lightly but offered an arched eyebrow in mock horror, 'Isn't Corsa a law-abiding city?'

She shrugged, 'Mostly but you are an easy target with this uniform on,' she punctuated with a index finger in his chest, bringing it up to flick at his nose before turning to walk towards her bookshelf with the familiar worn volumes. Idly, her eyes wandered over the titles but she felt his presence settle behind her as he spoke lowly, 'I am following an instinct right now, but if something should go wrong-,'

'I'll return to Sacor City,' she finished for him softly.

'Thank you,' he whispered, holding her against him for a brief moment before releasing her and vacating the room quickly. She exhaled slowly, ignoring the pinprick of tears and concentrating her gaze out the double paned glass window of her room.

_Rather irrational,_ she mused to herself as she rubbed her arms slowly, ruminating over the effect her marriage had upon her emotions and thought processes. It was not as if he did not have rather effective protection in the form of Fastion, who would shadow his every move as they went into the city.

Sniffing disdainfully at her faint reflection in the glass, she left the room in search for her boots and coat, intent on spending some time with Condor to dispel the uneasiness that had settled into the pit of her stomach now that they had finally arrived in L'Petrie to lay rest to the troublesome rumors.

* * *

It was several hours later that Karigan tramped into the house from the stables with her saddlebags slung over her shoulder, earning a baleful look from Cook, who pointedly stared at the muddy boots. Karigan offered a conciliatory smile and hastily tugged the offending boots off to carry to her room while sharing a covert grin with Brienne.

Brienne had been in her company for the entirety of the time she had spent with her mount, becoming more comfortable in her presence as they managed a friendly conversation about Karigan's childhood in the city. It went a long ways in easing Karigan's mind as they laughed over her memories of being presented to the sons of the other merchants and her aunts' persistence in trying to curb her unladylike ways.

The two continued to their rooms in relative silence, Brienne promising to post herself outside the door after she had changed as she offered her charge a small wave. Karigan sighed and opened the handle of her door, shuffling in slowly with her mind turned towards the promise of a hot bath.

The maid in question that had been assigned had seemingly anticipated her needs, directing the kitchen hands who brought up kettles of steaming water to her old dressing room that adjoined the bed chamber. Karigan smiled at her gratefully and dropped her saddlebags by her desk, shrugging off her cloak and coat. Wiping her nose on her pilfered handkerchief from Zachary, she winced at the rawness of her skin on her face and the stuffy feeling that enveloped her head.

Tsking, the maid came forth to take the muddied items, draping them over her arm as she gently ushered Karigan into the dressing room. The other staff left quickly, leaving the two alone as the maid attempted to peel the sodden clothes off Karigan's unprotesting body. Grimacing, the maid gingerly picked up the clothes and tossed them in a waiting wicker basket. Turning back to the young queen who swayed on her feet, the maid gave her a sympathetic gaze as she assisted Karigan into the large tub. She had begun to accustom herself to the fussiness of the staff and allowed herself to be led about, especially on days like that one.

Karigan sank into the fragrant water, her eyes closed in bliss as she leaned back. The maid took up a small stool nearby and began to wash her mistress's long hair, muttering as she would find small twigs and leaves within the thick tresses. Karigan's eyes never opened as she allowed the maid to work, tiredly lifting her arms when prompted, and smelling the scent of the herbal soap that was worked into her skin.

A voice spoke into the relative quietness of the chamber, 'That will be all, would you leave us for the time being?'

Karigan's eyes flew open and her head whipped around to see Zachary leaning against the doorframe, dressed casually for the evening, with a gentle smile reserved for her.

The maid stood and bobbed a curtsey, beating a hasty retreat out the door with the basket of dirty clothing in hand. Zachary watched her go, ensuring the door latched before turning his attention back to his wife.

She beamed at him, 'You made it. I had thought you'd be delayed at least a few more hours!'

The corners of his eyes crinkled, 'Fastion and I moved quickly enough through the city, especially when we mentioned that there was an urgent message for Stevic G'ladheon from the king.'

Karigan grinned, her chin resting on her forearms that were perched on the rim of the tub. 'What news do you have?'

Zachary's smile wavered a moment, 'Your father was initially surprised to see me but took me aside from his peers to speak to me, it seems that my dispatches went awry as soon as they were delivered, for although I know that Fergal is a young Rider, he is no longer as careless nor irresponsible. Your father fears that there are traitors here in Corsa, even within the clan, who are trying to orchestrate an invasion.' With a glance down at his clasped hands, he continued, 'There have been a few small strange vessels seen on the open water, away from the shoreline ice, but no one has gotten close enough to positively identify who they are. Potentially they could just be scouts, surveying the activity in the harbor.'

Her troubled expression betrayed her anxiety, as her gaze turned down to the floor, and her brow furrowed. He crossed the distance between them and knelt, taking one of her damp hands in his, 'It was not as bad as it could have been, we still have time before something happens, the ice needs to melt,' he said gently, placing a kiss on her palm.

Karigan gave him a sad smile but said nothing. It seemed this is how they may start every day, with news of death and destruction, of soldiers and Riders who would never return home to their families and everyday lives. It almost made her feel that she was not doing enough, as a subject, a Rider, or as a Queen. It was something he still had to remind her of in the quiet moments they shared on their journey, that the mantle of responsibility was heavy and required the consideration of a larger picture. Those in service knew what was expected of them, and they gladly performed their duties for their country, fighting honorably for their home. Each casualty report, though, would still weigh heavily on both members of the royal couple as the war began in earnest.

Zachary's fingers stroked the skin across her knuckle as he settled into a more comfortable sitting position next to the tub. Peering into the cloudy water, he chuckled, 'Did you hit every mud puddle on the way here?'

She removed her hand from his grasp and stuck her tongue out, 'And if I did? I'm nice and clean now.'

His eyes zeroed in on her neck and small ears, 'You seemed to have missed a few spots. How on earth did you get mud in your earlobes?'

Karigan's hands flew up to flutter around her face, 'I don't have mud in my ears!'

He stood up, his eyes still on the offending mark, and reached out with one finger to swipe at her delicate ear, presenting it to her with a flourish. 'Do so.'

She scowled and swatted the hand away, settling back in the tub with a huff. A few moments later, she felt him settle behind her, and an arm with a rolled up sleeve plunged a sponge into the water. She drew her knees to her chest and stared incredulously over her shoulder, 'What are you doing?'

Zachary stared back at her with his brow arched, 'You clearly can't wash yourself, love, so I'm going to give you a hand.'

Karigan tightened her arms around her knees and gaped at him. He laughed at her expression and picked up the bar of soap, 'Nothing in that tub that I haven't seen before, you've made sure of that,' he said cheekily.

Her eyes glared at him, 'You are singing a different tune than you have these past few weeks.'

He shrugged, 'Perhaps I saw the error of my ways.'

'Perhaps you changed your mind when you saw your wet naked wife in the tub,' she replied sarcastically, wrinkling her nose and looking away.

'Something like that,' he said absentmindedly, his eyes peering around her head with interest. 'You look a bit like a creature from the lagoon with these spots on your neck; your maid must have taken one challenge at a time and started with your hair.'

Karigan opened her mouth, slightly appalled but the washcloth he had grabbed descended around her neck and moved up to scrub at her face. She closed her mouth abruptly and gasped as he passed it over her face, scowling expressively at his suppressed mirth as he wrung out the cloth and draped it over the edge of the tub. He let his eyes wander across her skin suggestively, and it had the desired effect, for she turned red once more and looked away.

After getting a good lather on a procured sponge, he vigorously applied himself to scrubbing, ignoring the slight yelps as he worked quickly, his arm snaking around to wash her front and lower body. The muscle in her shoulders would tense when the slightly rough sponge would pass over the skin of her back, and she held herself slightly rigid when his hand came around to wash her chest and stomach. His hand paused momentarily before going below the water line and brushing against her center intimately. A soft sigh issued from her throat and her body melted against his, her head falling back on his shoulder and soaking the linen of his shirt. From this position, he was easily able to slide his hand slowly down her inner thigh, coming around to the top of her knee, and repeating the same actions for the other leg. Although initially flustered, she gradually relaxed and allowed him to finish, but she kept her blushing face hidden.

Zachary finished and tossed the sponge in the tub, his eyes taking in the suds that covered her body. Grinning mischievously, he deposited a handful of soapy bubbles on top of her head, jumping back when she sputtered and swiped behind her.

Laughing, he stood up and surveyed his handiwork, ducking when she threw his sponge at his head. Karigan scowled for a few moments longer but was relieved to see the lightheartedness in him, after seeing his expression solemn for so long. Grabbing another sponge from the wire side basket on the tub, she glanced up at him, "Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me get the suds off?"

Zachary smiled in response and took the water laden sponge from her. He knelt back behind the tub and slowly squeezed the water out, allowing the steady stream to trickle down her back. His free hand reached out to gently trace the light scar across her shoulder, leaning forward to place a butterfly kiss on the raised mark. 'Where did you get this again?'

Karigan craned her head back, 'I think that one was from Blackveil, just a scratch that I paid no mind to,' she shrugged absentmindedly, a pleasing sort of shiver racing up her spine from his touch.

His fingers traced upwards, almost tangling in her hair as he found a pink mark on the side of her neck. 'And this?'

Karigan snorted, 'You don't remember that one? That was a training session we both participated in. Drent had us run in a hailstorm, said it was "good motivation".'

Zachary winced in memory and planted another small kiss upon her skin, his nose brushing against the shell of her ear as he settled back.

He soaked the sponge again and, without moving from behind her otherwise smooth back, rinsed the suds from her hidden front. 'I don't see any more mud, but I can do a more thorough investigation if you like.'

Karigan chuckled and held out a hand for her towel. He stood up and shook out the towel that lay folded nearby, offering her a steady hand to exit the tub. With a hesitant glance at him, she rose quickly, the water streaming in rivulets down her body. Her skin was rosy from the hot bath and steam rose off in tendrils from her limbs. He smiled softly in reassurance, resolutely keeping his gaze on her face.

Reaching out to grasp his hand, she had forgotten what kind of dizzying effect standing quickly had on slightly congested sinuses. And promptly fell forward into his open arms, sneezing violently into the towel.

Zachary bit his lip, trying to keep himself from laughing yet again, and wrapped the towel around her firmly. While he rubbed the folds over her face, she blinked blearily and lifted her arms out to fasten the soft fabric more securely around her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist to study her, his eyes skimming over her features, 'Ready for bed?'

She leaned forward against him, 'Ready for a nap anyways, I still have yet to eat dinner. I ignored the gong and wanted to wait for you.'

'Nap it is. Dinner trays in our room,' he amended.

Karigan smiled contentedly, disentangling herself from his embrace and tugging his hand towards the open bed. She picked up the night shift that had been placed at the foot and shimmied into it, dropping the towel on the ground. He grinned when he was treated to the sight of her bare legs, before she was able to pull the hem down past her knees. Made of a light flannel, appropriate for winter, the straps hung slightly off her shoulders and the bodice was loose fitting.

Zachary pulled his own boots off, climbing into the bed next to an already dozing Karigan, who slept facing the wall. He scooted closer, until he was parallel with her body and fitted his own behind her, slipping an arm under her head and draping the other loosely across her hip. She sighed in her sleep, moving back unconsciously to share his heat.

He placed a soft kiss behind her ear and whispered his love, earning him a soft drowsy murmur in reciprocation. Both fell into a comfortable sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Fastion knocked quietly, and upon hearing no answer, tentatively cracked the door open to peek inside. With a small groan, he spotted the clothed couple sleeping on top of the counterpane. Brienne snaked her head into the doorframe and whispered, 'What's wrong?'

'They are spooning fully clothed, _thats_ what's wrong,' he responded tartly.

The queen stirred and they both froze. A small pout appeared on her face as she absently reached for the hand that rested on her hip, drawing it around her waist and burrowing her face back into the pillow.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Brienne pulled on Fastion's sleeve, 'Can you blame them? You've had your look, they are both fine, now let's go.'

Fastion scowled, backing out slowly with his hand on the latch, 'At this rate, they'll never have an heir.'

* * *

It was a light shiver that woke Zachary up. He raised his slitted eyes to inspect the slightly darkened room, indicating that they had ventured into late afternoon.

The fire had burned down to embers and the room had turned slightly chilly. Karigan groaned with the slight shifting of the mattress and flipped over to burrow her cold nose into his chest. He smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes, but looked up to frown at the fireplace. With a glance out the window, he could tell that they had slept past dinner time, for the sun was beginning to set. With no small amount of regret, he leaned forward to pull a blanket from the foot of the bed and covered Karigan tenderly, carefully inching his way off the plush mattress.

She rolled into the impression his body had left and curled up, tucking her chin down to her chest. After making sure she was adequately warm, he padded over to the fireplace, absentmindedly ruffling his cropped hair. He gingerly picked several pieces of firewood that had been stacked in a tidy heap nearby, his eyes glancing up at the bed every few moments, and placed them on the embers, adding some kindling to the pile.

Sitting back down with his arms placed on his knees, he watched as the fire grew back after a few minutes. He didn't know how long he sat, idly stabbing at the blaze with the poker, but he started to feel the effects of sitting on a hard wooden floor.

A warm body pressed up against his back, and Karigan's smooth arms encircled his neck as she leaned into him with a light kiss on his neck. As she stared at the flames, she whispered, 'Why are you on the floor instead of in bed?'

He reached up with one hand to draw her around and settle her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her, 'I didn't want to wake you.'

Karigan smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek, 'I've shared a bed, or a pile of hay, with you now for several weeks, so I don't think I'd be able to find a wink of sleep without you.'

He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, relishing the intimacy that they now shared so easily. The tips of her fingers continued to caress the planes of his face, passing over his eyelids, nose, and lips.

Knowing how ticklish she was, he playfully nipped at her, drawing a small squeal as she tried to lurch away, but was held fast by his firm grip. The shift rucked up around her thighs and the thin strap on her left shoulder was slipping down over her upper arm at an alarming rate, but Zachary would not relent, resorting to leaving wet, sloppy kisses on her face and neck.

She threw her weight into his chest and knocked them both back, with her sprawled out on top of him, limbs akimbo.

Zachary's arms latched around her waist and he held on stubbornly, looking up at the ceiling, 'Still can't get away.'

Karigan straightened her legs and looked up at him with narrowed eyes. With a purr in her throat and a smile, she whispered, 'I could if I really wanted to.'

The husky words shot right to his groin, and his head snapped down to look at her wide eyes. Moving slowly, she slithered up the length of his body, and brought herself to his eye level.

Zachary gulped but still held on, 'But could you follow through?'

Her smile faltered and she looked away, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks. Slightly chagrined for making her uncomfortable in the first place, he brought her chin back up and looked into her eyes, 'I'm sorry, Kari. I didn't mean to imply anything.'

She played with the ties of his shirt, 'What if I don't want to wait anymore? '

'You think we could handle the implications of such a night? You seem to be unsure of what you want,' he teased her gently.

Karigan bristled, 'What I mean is if we conceived, I would not risk our baby. Did I not promise I would perform my Rider duties from the castle?'

He released one arm to stroke the hair that cascaded around her shoulders and unto his chest, 'You did. Would you keep that promise? I don't think it would be long before it occurred,' he admitted with a slight gleam in his eye.

She bit her lip and flushed, but nodded solemnly, 'I would be careful.'

Zachary stared at her in concern; his fingers still tangled in her locks, then gave her a measured smile in assent. 'We let it happen then.'

Karigan smiled shyly and carefully removed herself from the floor, offering her hand and looking at him expectantly. He grasped it but still used his own strength to haul himself up, wincing from the slight abrasion on his back. She must have seen his discomfort, for she frowned, peering around his torso to bunch up his shirt. With a gasp, she pulled at the fabric and tugged it over his head to inspect the increasing discoloration.

Zachary drew in a breath when he felt her fingers trace the bruised flesh, 'From the impact of hitting the ground, I might have been thrown from my horse a few days ago, you were too far behind to see,' he gave a small embarrassed chuckle.

Karigan made a small noise of sympathy, leaning forward to place a small chaste kiss on the skin. Her eyes strayed over to what appeared to be a new series of cuts and bruises that wrapped around his ribs. With her voice betraying her concern, she gently touched the skin around the injury, 'You didn't tell me about these.'

He winced, 'I didn't want to worry you.'

'How did they happen?'

He angled his head to look at her, the guilt evident on his face as be bit his lip. She pursed her own lips, 'Zachary . . .'

He looked forward, slightly abashed, 'I may have gotten in a fight at the docks,' he muttered quietly.

Karigan's eyes widened as she struggled to find words, 'And you've not seen a mender in town?'

'He has already taken a look, Fastion made me go,' Zachary admitted.

She shook her head slightly, letting her hair fall forward to cover the sheen of tears in her eyes. She knew all too well how the city and its merchant class regarded the king and his messengers. He luckily had Fastion with him to make a quick escape, but dock workers were dangerous, without scruples, and constantly looking for trouble in their idleness.

Zachary pulled at her wrist, drawing her around him to place both hands on her bare shoulders, and pressing a kiss to her forehead, 'Just some bruises, love. I am in one piece.'

She pressed her nose into the hollow at the base of his throat, mumbling almost incoherently, 'This time around . . .'

He laughed, despite himself, and drew her into a close embrace, dropping his head to place butterfly kisses at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She wiggled happily against him and murmured, 'More' breathily against his skin.

Zachary froze for a brief moment, that innocent little whisper stirring his libido, but maintained his composure as he allowed his lips to travel up the side of her neck. His hand came up from her waist to brush aside her hair as he reached her delicate ears. The kisses stayed chaste but his thoughts were anything but as he unconsciously pressed his hips to hers.

With his breath hot in her ear, she opened her eyes and released a pent up sigh, her fingers traveling across his chest in a light caress. The fingers danced upwards to tangle in his hair, holding his head down to hers as she sought to find his lips.

He trailed his mouth across her high cheekbone and tilted her chin to meet her request, the arm around her waist tightening. They had progressed to this point before, but he would always disentangle himself before he lost his self-control.

Making a conscious decision, he caressed her lips with his tongue, encouraging her to open up to him. She did so after a brief moment, her own tongue darting out to run along the seam of his lower lip.

That measured self-control shattered as he let out a low growl, plundering her mouth as he lifted her up against his straining body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on for dear life, gasping against his mouth as he rocked against her center. All too soon, he ceased movement and took a gulp of air.

Zachary released her, sliding her down and resting his forehead against hers, 'Too fast,' he whispered.

Karigan leaned back and shook her head vehemently, 'I wasn't complaining, and neither were you actually.'

He took her face in his hands, 'I do not want to rush this and I want to make sure you are not uncomfortable.'

She gave him an unconvinced expression, arching a brow, 'If I am, I will certainly let you know,' she responded crisply. Her hands ran down his chest and abdomen, her fingers running along the top edge of his trousers. He caught her wandering hands and whispered, 'I will hold you to that, so you will set the pace tonight.'

**_ABORT, ABORT_**

* * *

Karigan lifted her eyes to look into his, noticing that his dark pupils had expanded, almost blotting out the amber irises in his desire. She bit her lip and smiled shyly, her head looking back down to tentatively reach towards his trousers again, taking up the fastenings. Her eyes followed the light trail of golden hairs that led down his stomach and disappeared into his pants.

Curious and apprehensive, her fingers faltered with the buttons as she attempted to loosen the straining fabric. His hands covered hers once more, assisting with the slipping of the button from each slit. She reached out to stroke the muscled expanse of skin that ran down from his navel, her eyes straying to the bulge that protruded from his small clothes. His fists clenched at his sides but he stood still as she continued her perusal, lighting touching the white lines of scars that ran across a narrow hip. She looked up at him, a question in her eyes.

His countenance hardened, 'Amilton,' was all he would say. Karigan bent and trailed a line of kisses over the slightly puckered skin, grasping both hips in her hands. A rough exclamation was issued from Zachary and he threw his head back, closing his eyes.

She straightened and resumed her task in undressing him, slowly working the trousers and small clothes together off his hips. Zachary grasped her hands, before she completely undid him, and moved her away, his eyes glued to hers as he slipped off the rest of his clothing.

Standing before her in the flickering firelight, he carefully gauged her reaction as her eyes razed over his exposed body, her mouth slightly parted. He saw no fear, but a keen desire in her azure gaze as she crept forward.

She felt as if she might expire standing where she was, for although she was aware of the male form, she was altogether taken back by the sight before her. His skin was a smooth gold, a darker tan covering his torso that was overlaid with a sprinkling of gold hairs over his chest. His body had filled out since his attempted assassination, showing his powerful physique that bespoke of an easy prowling grace. Karigan's eyes traveled down, past the narrow hips, to the juncture of his muscled thighs.

Almost without thinking, she stepped forward and trailed a hand down the graze the tip, gasping when it moved in response, and spinning to hide her face in embarrassment. With both hands covering her face as she trembled, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She made a strangled noise and tried to pull away but he buried his face in her hair, pressing a kiss into her locks, 'Shh. I didn't mind. I quite enjoyed it, actually.'

His hand splayed against her stomach and the other hand stroked her bare arm soothingly. She still felt his hardness pressed against her lower back, and the heat blossomed in her belly as she grasped at the hand that was only a thin layer away from touching bare skin.

Karigan peeked out from her curtain of hair, looking over her shoulder still with a measure of unease. He placed a sweet kiss on her nose, 'We can stop.'

She shook her head, turning in his arms to raise herself on her toes and press against him, wordlessly conveying her need. He smiled and traced the bumps of her spine through the night shift, skimming his hands over the slight flare of her hips before gently grasping the folds of the gown in his hands, looking into her eyes for approval.

Karigan nodded slightly, stepping back and raising her arms for him to pull the garment over her head. Zachary lifted it slowly, revealing inch by inch of soft skin, and dropped the fabric soundlessly to the ground. Hungrily, he gazed upon her form, reaching out to tangle his hands in the mane that fell to her waist. Bringing her head to his, he locked his mouth with hers, wrapping an arm around her waist to feel the silkiness of her skin.

Foreign sounds began to issue from the back of her throat; whimpers and sighs that seemed to spurn him on, leading him to reach down and place both hands on her bottom, hoisting her up. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist, her mouth never leaving his as their tongues twined in a well-known dance.

Karigan felt a slightly familiar wetness between her legs and strained to rub herself against his arousal that she could feel grazing her upper thighs.

He groaned audibly and turned with her in his arms, depositing her on the bed. Climbing in to lie on his side next to her, he ran a finger lightly down the hollow of her throat, his eyes boring into hers as his hand brushed down between her breasts, toying with her navel before slipping between her thighs. Leaning forward, he caught the tip of one breast in his mouth, drawing the bud to attention. Karigan arched her back off the bed with a wordless cry, her hand clutching at his shoulder. She whimpered and moved against his hand, desperately trying to increase the friction. He increased the speed of his fingers, allowing the tension in her to rise and build.

Something hot coiled within her, a need that her body craved as she sought her release from the intense pleasure. All too soon, he removed his hand, his eyes trained on her flushed face as he rolled her over on top of him. She trembled as she lay against his chest, opening her eyes to stare in wonder at her husband.

Zachary caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, drawing both hands down to grasp her hips and lift her up. She wiggled, feeling the unfulfilled ache in her body as he positioned her above him, gazing at her intently.

Her breathing hot and heavy, she grasped him and slowly lowered herself, only slightly wincing from the initial entry. He closed his eyes as her heat enveloped him, praying for self control as she slowly adjusted, taking in his entire length. She bit her lip in slight discomfort, leaning forward to cuddle his chest, but still feeling a strange satisfaction in her lower regions. He held her, whispering words of love and comfort as he planted soft kisses over her cheekbones.

Karigan rolled her hips experimentally, sending a jolt of heat up her spine, and bringing forth a small cry from Zachary. Sitting back up, she leaned back and began to move slowly, throwing her head back when that wonderful feeling began to build again. He gasped in pleasure and helped her to find a rhythm, his hands grasping her hips and pushing his lower body upwards to plunge deeper.

She cried out, rolling her head to the side as she rode him faster, bringing his hands up to skin across her skin. He cupped a breast, tracing his hand down to press against her abdomen while his other hand located the small nub between her legs, rubbing in small quick circles.

Karigan's expression took on a wild look as she crested, crying out his name as she fell over the precipice, her body tensing and contracting. He clenched his teeth to prevent himself from spilling early, letting her ride out her pleasure. When she went limp in sated contentment, he reached up and brought her down to his chest, smoothing the hair from her brow.

She looked up in slight dazed confusion, 'Were you supposed to . . .?'

Zachary placed a finger on her lips, kissing her forehead tenderly. Gently, he turned her onto her back, moving her legs apart and slipping back inside. He lay there for several minutes, murmuring endearments against her throat and stroking her hair.

After a few minutes, he lifted his head and gazed down at the rosy cheeks of his wife as she looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes. Her arms were thrown over her head as she regarded him with an expression of absolute bliss. Smiling, Zachary leaned into kiss her slightly bruised mouth, pulling his hips back and pressing forward slowly. A breathy sigh left her as she felt him brush against her still sensitive center. He braced himself on his elbows and continued in his ministrations, tracing her lips with his tongue as his pace increased.

Zachary reached down to grasp a smooth thigh, hitching her leg over his hip as he stroked a steady rhythm in and out. She arched against him, urging him to go faster as she clutched at the straining muscles of his lower back. He broke away from her mouth with a shudder, burying his face in her neck as he pumped harder.

Karigan felt the stirrings of heat build again in her belly, her muscles tensing as she moaned. Another husky moan of rapture was released as the powerful spasms raced through her and overwhelmed her senses completely. Zachary felt her let go and bucked against her, his own hoarse cry muffled against her neck.

The both breathed heavily as he rocked, allowing them both to ride out the last vestiges of pleasure. Brushing his lips over her closed eyelids, he rested his weight on his forearms, feeling a deep and satisfied contentment, grinning weakly at Karigan and earning a radiant smile in return.

He rolled off, pulling her into the crook of his arm to rest against his side, his hand coming up to trace her sleepy features that glowed incandescently. She curled into his side, throwing one leg over his, as she lightly yawned in exhaustion.

Zachary pulled the counterpane up to cover their cooling bodies, and tucked her head under his chin, idly stroking her back as they fell into a light doze.

His eyes popped open when he remembered the time, reaching for the side of the bed to yank a cord. She murmured against skin, 'What are you doing?'

He pressed a kiss to her hair, 'Calling for dinner.'

* * *

**_CLEAR_**

She groaned and pressed her face back into his side, 'They'll know.'

Zachary angled his head to look at her, 'Who will know?'

Karigan waved a hand carelessly, 'Fastion, Brienne, the staff, my aunts . . .'

He gave a low laugh, 'Most have already assumed we consummated the marriage, and as for Fastion and Brienne? You know they'd never say a word.'

She turned her gaze to look up at him, 'But they might have heard.'

His eyes twinkled, 'Good, and if they haven't, we can always have a repeat performance later for good effect.'

Karigan sputtered and looked at him incredulously but he laughed aloud happily, cuddling her closer and finally feeling a sense of completeness that had evaded them since the night of their wedding.

Outside, Brienne and Fastion could not keep their own grins from their faces as they sat awkwardly in their seats, completely intent on not looking at the other but sharing in a general feeling of relief and happiness for their charges.

* * *

_**Done for now, it may be a few before I can update again. I will be working heavily these next four days but I will try to formulate a good outline for the next chapter. **_

_**If the chapter offended you, all I can say is that you were warned accordingly and you are big boys/girls, you have the willpower to not read.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Fluffiness, some smut, and slight plot progression. It is a short chapter compared to my others, but I've been negligent in getting these out so I hope it will spur me to write again tomorrow night after work ;)**

* * *

Karigan stirred with a light groan, wrinkling her nose as she blew a strand of ticklish hair from her face. Zachary's arm hung around her waist loosely while his even breaths blew across the nape of her neck, drawing a content smile from her as she scooted herself back into the warmth of his body.

He murmured in his sleep, his hand coming up to curl around her ribcage as he buried his face into her hair. Her eyes flew open with the rush of heat that flowed to her belly, but she held herself still as she peeked about the room appraisingly. It was still rather early in the morning, with only a few rays of light peeking through the heavy curtains. The trays placed upon the small table had been cleared away, and the fire was now burning low in its grate.

Zachary moved again, this time tugging Karigan closer as his subconscious sought to stay in the pleasant realm of his dreams. She grinned, despite her own drowsiness, and wiggled her bottom against him to draw him from his sleep. He brushed his arm down and pressed his splayed hand against her stomach, holding her still against his growing arousal while locating her ear with his lips. 'Is there a reason why we are awake?'

'The house will begin to wake soon,' she replied softly, stretching her arms above her head with a yawn.

He fell back onto the pillows with a roll of his eyes and hugged her closer, 'Soo hard to care when I'm so relaxed.'

Karigan wiggled again with a mischievous smile, 'Would you not like to investigate more here in the city?'

'We have a few hours that could be devoted to other things,' he muttered against her skin. She turned in his arms until she was able to look into his heavy lidded eyes and queried, 'Like eating breakfast?'

Her shrieks and laughter could be heard down the corridor of the floor, drawing forth a small amused smile from the upstairs maid, who continued past that particular door for the time being and went to the next to continue with her chores.

* * *

It was a blushing Karigan who almost ran down the stairs in order to flee the grasping hands of her husband and to finally partake in some much needed sustenance. Instead of the formal dining table that was used for guests in a more austere setting, the family and the Weapons had convened instead around the kitchen table and the nearby counters in order to enjoy the open blaze from the hearth. Fastion looked up from his piled plate to meet the happy gaze of his queen, an almost imperceptible twinkle in his eyes as he gave a small incline of his head in acknowledgement. Brienne's eyes smiled at Karigan from over the rim of her teacup, but she maintained her silence as both Weapons watched their queen seat herself next to Stace and Britta. Karigan keenly felt their observation but oddly enough, did not feel shame or embarrassment that they knew of what had transpired; only a sense of contentment.

A few moments later saw the arrival of Zachary, with a flushed face and a wide grin for those assembled in the kitchen. Fastion arched an eyebrow at his liege mockingly, 'Good morning, sire.'

'Good morning, Fastion,' Zachary replied archly as he sat across from Karigan, casually pouring himself a cup of kauv from the pot in the center of the table. He gracefully bid each of their aunts a good morning and struck up a conversation with Tori, all the while keeping his booted feet casually propped up against Karigan's underneath the table. She chewed her food slowly and kept her eyes down on her plate, only occasionally answering the queries of Stace with brief replies. Zachary's eyes would stray over to her face, examining the faint pink stain that would creep into her cheekbones when she became aware of his scrutiny. Her hair was pulled back in her customary braid, but a few loose tendrils wisped around her face as she lowered her chin. The corner of Zachary's mouth threatened to quirk up at her adorable shyness, thus he gave her smaller foot a solid nudge with his boot.

Startled, Karigan dropped her fork and looked up directly into his gaze with wide eyes, her mouth slightly parted. Stace, who had been not so covertly observing the interaction, stifled a laugh and gave her niece a playful pat on the shoulder, 'Where is your mind this morning, my girl?'

Brini's eyes lightened up with mirth, 'Perhaps she is still tired? Did the rest of you hear the storm last night?'

Karigan's gawked at her aunts, 'Storm?'

Tori nodded solemnly at Brini, sweeping her gaze across the table towards her niece and nephew, 'You haven't been gone so long from Corsa that you have forgotten the spring storms here, have you? Oh the wind and rain last night! The thunder! Did you not hear it?'

The tips of Zachary's ears turned an interesting shade of red as he focused his attention on spreading jam on a piece of toast.

'I think I might have heard something,' Fastion drawled with a grin towards his king, lifting his cup to down the last of his tea. Brienne frowned and pinched his side, causing him to choke down the remains of his hot beverage and cough violently.

Gretta shrugged and stood, gathering her plate and mug, 'I know I didn't sleep that well last night. With the wind howling and the thunder almost shaking the house . . . it was almost as if the storm hovered over us for hours!'

Karigan was at a loss for words, briefly glancing over at Zachary who met her look helplessly. She took a deep breath and raised her shoulders nonchalantly, 'We did not hear anything I'm afraid, out cold from the road.'

Stace peered suspiciously out the window, 'I think we still had a few storm clouds lingering this morning, for I swear I heard a few gusts of wind hit the house and rattle the walls.'

Fastion's fit intensified as he struggled to keep from laughing with a constricted airway. Brienne helpfully pounded on his back as she too, bit her lip in an attempt to keep from grinning. Karigan scowled as she stood, walking over to the coat stand to bundle up, 'I am going to go visit Condor for a spell.'

Zachary leapt up from his chair, 'I'll come with, check on my mount as well.'

Stace inclined her head towards the two of them, 'I expect Stevic around luncheon, be sure to keep close. We wouldn't want any storms to brew up while you two are down at the stables, eh?'

Karigan rammed her cap on her head and hissed, 'Dear gods, stop it!'

Zachary just grabbed his outerwear off the hook, not even bothering to throw it on as he barreled out the door, with Karigan in tow as she pointed her index finger threateningly at her beaming aunts. As soon as the kitchen door closed behind them, they heard the burst of loud and uproarious laughter accompany their departure.

He sighed and tugged his coat on, 'It's like having four Larens in one room. I can't help but feel I am always in trouble.'

Karigan turned and assisted him with the fastenings, 'Even if we were not in trouble, we never stood a chance with their pranks,' she said with a wry smile. He stayed her hands on his chest with one hand and reached out to draw her closer, planting a kiss on her forehead. 'Still rather nice having a family again,' he admitted.

She smiled gently, 'And for all the mischief they cause, I wouldn't have them any other way.'

He returned the smile tenderly, 'Stables?'

Karigan straightened with a nod, 'Then luncheon.'

* * *

It was several hours later, when the sun was beginning to crest overhead that they returned from the stables and barns, thoroughly covered in bits of hay despite their joint attempts to brush it from their clothing. She grimaced as she slowly extracted yellow strands from her braid, 'Maybe we should go in another door.'

He turned her around and helped brush her collar off, 'Too late. They know.'

Karigan scoffed and angled her head over her shoulder, 'How?'

Zachary pointed to the window where several faces eagerly peered out into the yard. Karigan sagged her shoulders forward, 'This will not end until we actually procreate.'

He nodded grimly and slipped an arm around her waist, 'So best go in and get this over with.'

She chuckled and they walked forward; Zachary stepping back slightly to allow her to open the door and enter first. They closed the door behind them and looked to the kitchen table, beholding the haggard countenance of Stevic G'ladheon as he sat heavily in his chair, with his sisters arranged around him in concern.

Karigan's brow wrinkled as she walked forward tentatively, 'Father?'

Stevic's bleary eyes rose up to meet his daughter's as he offered her a weak smile, 'Kari. Your Majesty, I'm glad to see you so soon after the wedding.'

Karigan reached out behind her, grasping Zachary's hand as she brought him forward into view, 'We came, Da. We know that things have not been right here in Corsa,' she said gently. Zachary's hand briefly squeezed hers in reassurance as they gauged Stevic's reaction. The older man's eyes dropped resignedly to the table, 'Aye, I knew it would not be long before word began to leave the city. Despite our efforts to keep this within the guilds and clans.'

A dark tendril of fear wrapped around Karigan's heart as she beheld the strong man she knew as her father waver and pause over his words. The lines had deepened on his face, added to the unhealthy pallor that was present on his countenance. He looked to be a man heavily burdened with the secrets he had kept thus far, and the strain was beginning to take its toll on his body.

Karigan dropped Zachary's hand slowly and crept forward, kneeling at her father's side and whispering, 'What is happening that you do not wish the rest of us to know?'

Stevic turned his gaze to her reluctantly, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as he struggled to find the words. 'There are traitors in the city,' he whispered. 'Spies that are amongst us, within our homes and out on our streets. They are paving the way for more to come,' he said with an edge of fear in his voice, looking up to meet the stare of his king.

Zachary's measured tones sounded in the quiet room, 'Why did you not seek our aid when you learned of this?'

Stevic shook his head slightly, 'We thought it would make things worse. Tip off any one of them and they'd report back to their superiors, but the situation got out of our hands. Simple folk, craftsmen and the like, began to go missing in the more modest neighborhoods. Those that were situated closer to the water.'

He rubbed his hand over his eyes roughly, 'We figured they must have seen things and were dealt with quietly.'

Karigan queried softly, 'What would those people have seen? Just from their homes?'

Stevic let out a breath, 'We've found evidence of tampering at the docks, the warehouses, and even with some of the berthed ships that lay at anchor. Seems someone is intent on making sure that the city would not be able to muster a response to a threat.'

'Still,' Zachary pressed, 'Why not let the Lord-Governor know? Or quietly let one of the many Riders that Kari sent know of this?'

Stevic closed his eyes, his large frame seeming diminutive in his chair, 'Because, my boy, one of the main instigators of this hidden movement is within the clan leadership. One our own is helping to orchestrate the downfall of Sacoridia, and I now know that I am being watched most carefully.'

* * *

**Yeah short. But I am writing again. So meh.**


	15. Chapter 15

Karigan clenched her eyes shut and dropped her head, a deep sigh escaping her as she considered the implications of her father's words. The idea of one of their own betraying their clan was unthinkable, an occurrence that had, of course, happened to others but never to their tight knit family. And never on this scale of treachery with so much at stake. She felt a hand brush against the small of her back, a warm body pressing to her side as she registered Zachary's comforting presence. He knelt next to her and lifted her chin carefully, his eyes betraying his sorrow, 'I'm sorry,' he whispered. Karigan's eyes shone with tears but she smiled tightly and only shook her head sadly as she looked down at her hands.

Zachary reached for them, holding her tightly as he addressed Stevic solemnly, 'You are sure of this?'

'Positive,' Stevic replied grimly. 'Details of planned patrols that have only been discussed among caravan leaders and dock managers at inclusive meetings with myself present; have been made known to this faceless enemy by word of mouth. I have always been careful not to commit any plans to paper and locations are always swept thoroughly for secrecy. Even with these measures,' he sighed heavily, 'our strategy is made known before we can even act.'

Zachary considered this thoughtfully, 'And how do you know you are being watched?'

Stevic snorted, 'It could be the scruffy little urchins that are paid to tail my actions, or the dark silhouettes that seem to shadow my movements when I walk the streets.'

Karigan spoke quietly, 'Have you any idea as to who it might be?'

Stevic turned his gaze to his daughter with regret, 'That I cannot say. It could be one of many. What saddens me is that I have worked with them all, for the better part of two decades. I do not know who or what holds sway over their loyalties now.'

Zachary lifted Karigan's unprotesting form from the floor and guided her to a chair next to her silent aunts, speaking over his shoulder softly, 'What you have told us confirms our other reports.'

Stevic nodded wearily, 'I knew that some word of our troubles leaked out, but I confess I had hoped that it would gain the attention of Sacor City sooner.'

The king exhaled slowly, 'With the possibility of invasion possible at so many points on the coastline; it seemed premature to commit the army to a specific location to meet the force. Blackveil, at the time, was the bigger threat.'

Karigan interjected in slight protest, 'We do not know for certain that the fleet will choose Corsa.'

Zachary looked at her sorrowfully, 'The deep harbor is the best equipped to handle a large force, and the roads from here to the capital are better than most, funded by the merchant clans.'

'Tis true, lass,' Stevic said, a heavy gravity lacing his words. 'You could not ask for a better staging point, or an easier path straight to the heart of Sacoridia.'

Karigan gulped slightly, 'So what do we do?'

Stevic reached out for his mug, 'Well, I say we stall for time and let your husband bring up the army.'

Zachary's eyebrows lifted ever so slightly, but the corners of his mouth threatened to kick up as he regarded Stevic coolly, 'You think you can hold off the forces of Mornhavon in the amount of time it takes to fetch an army over spring roads, which took the four of us several weeks?'

Stevic took a swig of hot kauv, his eyes traveling across the ceiling swiftly before meeting the king's gaze and nodding curtly, 'I'll have to, won't I?'

After so long of a silence, his sisters could no longer contain themselves. Stace reached out to slap the back of Stevic's head angrily, 'I know, you would never think of handling all of this by yourself, would you?'

Stevic choked on the kauv, 'What on earth would you be able to do?'

Five sets of narrowed female eyes centered on him instantly, causing him to squirm slightly in his seat. He wiped his mouth hurriedly and set both hands, palms down, on the table. 'You lot would do better to pack a bag and set for the capital. Soon enough, this will no longer be a safe place for you women.'

Gretta spoke icily, 'I think, little brother, you forget from where we all hail. This lot of women did not grow up embroidering cushions, but laboring honestly on the farms and on the docks of Black Island.'

'We, in fact, can do more good in this city than we can anywhere else,' Tori stated firmly.

Brini moved to stand behind Karigan's chair and slipped a comforting hand onto her shoulder, 'We _women _have our own sources and leads to pursue, whilst you lot can plan the battles; we can plan for an evacuation of the citizens when the day comes.'

Stevic opened and closed his mouth wordlessly as he beheld the angry visages of his sisters, but Zachary only crossed his arms and grinned. 'But of course ladies,' he acknowledged with an incline of his head, 'I bow to the superior knowledge that you hold in regards to the populace here, and would gladly accept any help you could offer.'

Stace reached out to pat his forearm affectionately, 'Thank you dear, we'll certainly do our best when you give us the word. The vote of confidence is certainly appreciated,' she finished with a glare at Stevic. The older man huffed and crossed his arms as he sunk back into his chair.

Feeling a touch more reassured, Karigan sat a bit straighter in her chair and looked to Zachary, 'Will you withdraw the remains of the army from D'Yer to join the rest in Sacor City?'

Zachary shook his head, 'There is not enough from the neighboring garrisons to supplement the detachment in D'Yer. So they will stay to keep the beasts contained by the wall. I will send what I have in Sacor City here. And hopefully, our envoys from Rhovanny and Eletia can garner some aid in the form of military support.'

Karigan shook her head, 'Eletia has been unresponsive for a lengthy time.'

The king nodded slowly in acceptance, 'But Rhovanny has been showing some promise in negotiations. And so, we will continue to ask for their assistance as well as illustrate the threats that have been developing. What affects one of us, will eventually involve the rest.'

Stevic spoke tiredly, 'We have perhaps three weeks to a month before anything can venture into the harbor. If any decisions are to be made, they ought to be made quickly.'

Zachary regarded him calmly, 'The army has been prepared for this possibility for some time. And my messengers can be sent to ask for additional support in the other provinces.'

'But will it be enough? Can you muster enough of a response to an invading army?'

Zachary's lips formed a small smile, 'As you say, I will have to, won't I?'

Karigan grimaced, 'Heading back then are we?'

He shrugged one shoulder, 'We have the information we sought, now is the time to act on it,' he said, turning to address Stevic again, 'I trust you'll find a way to keep me informed?'

Stevic cocked his head to the side, 'Well I do have to write long and affectionate letters to my only child.'

Karigan snorted, 'It would be a change from the hastily scribbled notes I used to receive.'

* * *

Later that night, after they had eaten and retired to their chambers, Karigan had pulled her saddlebags back out from a wardrobe to pack. They had quietly informed the family of their intended departure for the next morning, with Zachary taking Stevic aside to finalize their method of communication and Karigan establishing plans for Corsa refugees with her aunts. A long night of making plans and even more contingencies for those plans left the couple weary and utterly spent.

Zachary lingered against the mantelpiece, staring into the flames idly as Karigan quietly folded the few items she had brought with her. After vainly trying to stuff a pair of trousers into a small space, she turned the bag upside down to empty the contents. It yielded a familiar package that she recognized as the same given to them by Marta. She glanced up to Zachary but he still had his back turned to her.

Karigan untied the simple twine slowly and pulled back the edges of the worn linen to reveal a small bundle of herbs. She brought it to her nose and scrunched her features at the acrid scent. He turned and grinned when he saw her almost disgusted expression, 'I see you found Marta's gift.'

She arched a brow, 'What kind of gift is this?'

He shifted to his other foot a bit awkwardly, 'She said it would prevent conception. She thought we'd need it with the amount of traveling she suspected we'd being doing.'

Both of her eyebrows then rose almost to her hairline, 'How kind.'

Zachary stifled a small laugh, 'Indeed. She did assuage some of my worries but did inform me that it was more effective with some women than others.'

'So I might be consuming bitter and unpleasant herbs just for my digestion?'

He smiled, 'Quite possibly. So let us hope the gods do not favor us with a child in the immediate future.'

Karigan rolled her eyes and wrapped the bundle back into the linen, tucking the package back into the saddlebag. She fastened both bags closed and stood tiredly, 'Foul smelling herbs aside, are you ready for bed?'

He nodded and moved to place his own bags next to hers, his eyes casually following her as she began to tug off her clothing and pile it on the trunk at the foot of the bed. When she was down to her undergarments, she yawned and stretched out her arms above her head. He felt the familiar sensation of his racing pulse and pulled his gaze away, silently chastising himself for entertaining such thoughts after such a day. But a primal compulsion willed him to look again, this time almost sending him across the room when he beheld her in nothing but her bare skin.

Karigan unraveled her braid and smiled sleepily at him, 'Are you sleeping in all your clothes?'

Zachary gulped and shook his head mutely, his eyes roving unabashedly down her body. A novelty that he was sure he would never tire of nor take for granted. Slowly he tugged off his shirt and carefully removed his trousers before approaching her slowly, 'We have an early start to tomorrow, we ought to get to sleep,' he whispered.

She lifted her gaze to his, revealing the mischievous spark in her eyes as she brushed against him, 'Of course, we wouldn't want to regret anything in the morning would we?'

Throwing his restraint to the wind, he picked her up and listened to her squeal as he tossed her onto the bed. As he climbed onto the mattress, he laughed unreservedly as he caught her in his arms again. Leaning back from his kiss briefly, she wrinkled her nose, 'I suppose an absence of an heir will not be from lack of trying.'

* * *

A little silly fluff at the end. Now that they've 'done it', I am going to give them some privacy and not be graphic for a bit.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Absolute fluff. Couldn't drudge up the energy for a plot. Thank you to those who still follow and review. There were a few that gave me the kick in the pants to churn out the next chapter._**

* * *

As predicted, it was not a happy morning for either of them when a light knock sounded at the door. Zachary opened one eye and groaned, holding Karigan against his body even tighter as he sought to bury his face in the pillow. A drawl cut into the sleepy warmth of their bed, 'We must be up and out the door within the hour.'

Karigan jolted awake from the voice and groaned from the jarring sensation of being awoken from a deep sleep. Zachary murmured in sympathy, pressing a kiss to her brow and burrowing them further under the covers. It was silent for a moment before they heard the individual try another tack, 'Either you get up and get dressed, or Brienne and I will come in to assist you.'

Karigan raised her head and whispered, 'They wouldn't dare.'

'Oh but we certainly would,' came the sardonic reply.

Both of the rumpled heads scowled at the door, but untangled themselves from the mass of blankets to begin dressing for the day ahead. 'We're up,' Zachary called begrudgingly as he reached for his trousers. Karigan wearily raised a hand up to the brown locks that were thoroughly mused from a night that was not spent in deep slumber. She grimaced and reached for the brush on her vanity, forgetting that she did so in nothing but her skin.

Zachary fought to keep a grin from spreading across his features, tugging on his shirt and averting his eyes as she tossed a section of smooth hair over her bared shoulder. 'It would be best if you dressed quickly, my love, lest you want to be back in that bed.'

The brush stopped its brisk movements and she turned to him with a puzzled expression, 'Eh?'

His eyes roved over her skin, glowing from the faint light emitted by the dying embers, and tilted his head sideways as they traveled back up to her blushing face. She quickly located her robe and tied the sash tightly, all the while with a small smile on her face. 'Probably the last time we'll sleep in a bed for awhile,' she commented lightly. He inclined his head in wry agreement as he reached for her stack of folded clothing, shaking out the smaller articles and handing each to her with a mischievous grin. 'And likely the last time we'll have a warm space to properly undress.'

Karigan allowed the robe to drop from her shoulders and tugged on her undergarments, 'So you are getting your eyeful now?'

Zachary nodded mournfully, handing her the trousers and linen shirt that she donned quickly. 'Fastion and Brienne have this interesting habit of making me feel like a disobedient teenager, even for just trying to steal a kiss or an embrace.'

Karigan wrinkled her nose, 'Not a good idea in open view of others.'

He frowned rather petulantly in response, but did not disagree with the statement. Their future shows of affection would be muted in stark contrast to the small reprieve they found in her childhood home. He quietly resolved that once this ordeal was behind them, and it most certainly would be, they would not leave their apartments in the castle for at least a week.

Karigan pulled her woolen vest over her thick shirt and fastened each button carefully, 'Roads might be better with less snow.'

'But with more mud.'

She grimaced and shrugged, 'At least we'll be warmer than we were before.'

He held her greatcoat out for her with a smile, drawing her neat braid out from under her collar as she shrugged the voluminous garment on. She leaned back against his frame and looked about her room wistfully, 'When will we be able to do this again?'

'Well it might be a bit awkward with Fastion and Brienne just a hairsbreadth away, but I am sure I could manage something tonig— Oomph!'

Karigan shoved him playfully and shook her head in exasperation, 'Not that, you oaf. When will it just be us and perhaps a few Weapons? When will we have this privacy again?'

Zachary rubbed at his midsection with a slight pout but turned to regard her solemnly, 'We've yet to visit Hillander as a married couple, and I intend to take you there for the honeymoon you never received.'

She waved her hand dismissively and moved to stuff a few more personal articles into her saddlebags before fastening them shut, 'You know I don't expect a trip. I just want to be alone with you.'

His eyes twinkled, 'Too bad. I've decided we need a bit of reclusion from public life after this whole mess. I have had the trip planned for a while.'

Karigan's eyebrows shot up, 'Rather confident about our outcome, my liege?'

Zachary slung his bags over his shoulder and gave her a wink, 'Nay, my lady, merely hopeful.' He held out his hand with a flourish, watching her stride by with a grin, and giving a swat at her backside. She let loose a small yelp and turned to face him indignantly, but he was already reaching out to grasp her chin and plant a firm kiss on her mouth. Flustered, she spun on her heel and continued towards the stairs.

He chuckled and closed the door behind him, shuffling the bags and moving his line of sight up to meet the gazes of their Weapons. Zachary shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, enduring the knowing expressions of the two, and feeling a slight blush tinge the tips of his ears. Fastion reached out and tugged the strap of the saddlebags from his liege's grasp, throwing them over his own shoulder, 'Are we finally ready to start our day?'

Zachary's brow furrowed at Fastion's teasing tone but he inclined his head, 'I am sure Kari will wish to say goodbye to her aunts.'

Brienne smiled benignly but her eyes danced with mirth, 'But of course.'

Zachary arched a brow, turning slowly to head towards the flight of stairs, all too aware of the stifled laughter behind him as they made their way to the warm kitchen.

* * *

Laren's quill scratched against the heavy vellum, the only sound in her quiet office that afternoon. As of late, her time had been spent helping the new Riders adjust in their surroundings and become accustomed to their assigned duties, but today she had found some time to herself. Most of those young Riders were either in lessons or partnered with a veteran Rider, thus she was able to catch up on correspondence and review the latest candidates to be made into full Riders.

An hour prior, she had closed her door to where it was only open a small fraction to ensue some privacy. The hinges of the door creaked audibly, causing her to pause in her racing thoughts and place her pen down tentatively as she looked up.

No one was there.

With a frown, she pushed her chair back and stood up to peer through the open space. Still, there was no sign of any person being in the vicinity of her office. Walking over to the frame, she slowly closed the heavy oak door with a shrug, and turned to return to her desk.

The small ball of white fur that her monarchs called their companion, now resided in her chair, and regarded her with a calculating expression in her small black eyes. Laren bristled and made shooing motions, 'Get down, you little rat!'

The terrier's little tail quivered as her rump wiggled excitedly at being acknowledged. Laren groaned and walked over to her chair and pointed down at the floor menacingly, 'Down,' she said sternly. Flake's ears laid back a fraction as she slunk against the polished wood and hopped down to the floor. With a mournful expression, she trudged under the desk and stared up at Laren sadly. The captain sat down in satisfaction and picked up her quill once more, but felt a small weight settle upon her boots.

She peered under the desk to see Flake's head lying upon the top of her feet and could only offer a sigh in exasperation. 'You aren't going to give up, are you?'

Flake raised her head and cocked it to the side in response.

Laren tossed her quill down, and regarded Flake for a moment, before patting her knees in invitation. Flake shot up and happily placed her front paws against Laren's trousers, bouncing with obvious anticipation. Laren reached down and lifted the wiggling terrier into her lap, allowing Flake to settle comfortably before resuming her business with her letters, choosing not to concede to the fact that the burrowing little warmth was a welcome distraction.


	17. Chapter 17

Although a veteran Rider with more than her fair share of weather-related experiences, Karigan had never relished the feel of slippery mud on her skin. The roadways, as predicted, were a veritable mess of water logged tracks and ice-encrusted puddles. Winter made a harsh protestation in light of the early spring, and occasionally sent chilly gusts of wind along with the irregular sleet storm. A week of such traveling had left all four travelers in rather irritable spirits as they trudged on back towards Sacor City.

At one point, Zachary deemed it necessary to send word ahead, and had Fastion swap uniforms in order for the Weapon to convey a message to a nearby town. The Rider system, once activated, would quietly alert those in the capital who would look for the king's arrival.

Neither the king or the queen initiated a conversation during those long rides. A brief glance or a brush in passing when they stopped for the night was all that they could afford in such visible surroundings. In the towns they passed, they did not even exchange eye contact; with themselves or with the numerous strangers they passed.

After a few brief but short arguments, Zachary decided that all four would take turns on a nightly watch while the others slept. Such an arrangement was not to the liking of his loyal Weapons, but as it was between a king and his guard, the dispute was short and weighted to one side.

It was on one of Karigan's watches that she sat on the perimeter of their small night camp. They had not managed to find any sort of shelter in the early evening hours and had settled for a cluster of pines a few miles from the main road. The low lying branches afforded not only easily cut bedding but also a screen against any searching eyes.

From her vantage point, she could see over the wide fields that led up to the forest's edge. The prior autumn saw the local village planting their rows of winter wheat, which would lie dormant throughout the cold months, until spring allowed the green tendrils to issue forth from the warming ground. The fields now were quiet, save for the occasional owl hoot or the passage of a doe and her fawns.

With her back against a smooth, hard maple, she allowed her head to tip back and glance up between the bare branches. The moonlight filtered gently onto the forest floor, highlighting the absence of any underbrush or lush greenery. It was oddly comforting, despite the freezing temperature, to listen to the quiet sounds of the night and yet still be able to see her surroundings with a measure of ease. She drew the folds of her greatcoat closer and buried her nose underneath the warm wool of her muffler to relieve the bitter cold nipping at her face. With the coming dawn, the temperature was dipping lower, and thus making her last hour of sentry duty a bit more uncomfortable.

A rustle behind her caused her to jerkily turn in her seated position, her eyes wide as she moved to clumsily unfold her legs. The shadow held up its hands in mock surrender and whispered in a familiar timbre, 'Just me, love.'

Karigan's shoulders slumped forward and she released her grip on the hilt of her saber, 'Make a bit more noise when you move.'

Zachary chuckled and moved to draw her back down on her pile of pine boughs, 'Does the cold hamper your senses a bit?'

Karigan grumbled in response and pulled her muffler over her face, crossing her arms. He pulled the muffler back down and peered into her face, 'I think, perhaps, that you need to be warmed up.'

She gave him a droll look, accentuated with an arched eyebrow.

He grinned and continued on, 'I wouldn't want my fellow Rider to become ill again. We all know what happened last time.'

'Last time, all I needed was to be indoors with heat and dry clothing. This is not the time, nor the place for what you have in mind,' she responded archly.

Zachary looked at her in indignation, not bothering to hide the smile that threatened to erupt from his face, 'I was only thinking of lending some body heat. What on earth were you thinking of?'

Karigan snorted and pulled the muffler back up, drawing her knees up to her chest. He settled down next to her and wrapped an arm over her shoulders, drawing her into his larger frame. Instantly, she felt his heat emanate from him in soothing waves, drawing a contented sigh from her as she snuggled closer.

'I am supposed to be on guard duty,' she protested with a yawn, 'This is hardly responsible.'

Zachary shrugged, 'I can watch for the last hour and keep you comfortable at the same time. Just go back to sleep, Kari.'

She rested her cheek against his chest and wearily closed her eyes in obedience, her mind not registering the sound of twittering sparrows, newly returned from their sojourn in the south and welcoming the start of a new day.

* * *

A few hours later, they were mounted and back on the winding road north. The skies were mostly clear, save for a few white wisps that hovered high in the atmosphere.

As per usual, Fastion and Zachary rode ahead, leaving Brienne and Karigan in the rear as they made their progress. Karigan shifted uneasily in the saddle, wincing in slight discomfort at the all over ache that permeated her body. Her Weapon tsked at her sympathetically, 'Too long sleeping on the road, and whilst during your honeymoon, makes for sore muscles.'

Karigan cast a slightly scandalized look in her direction but said nothing in response, her face turning a shade of pink. It wasn't as if the Weapons wouldn't know and wouldn't expect such activities from a newly married couple, but that didn't make it better knowing that two individuals whom she considered as friends . . . well _knew. _She straightened in the saddle self-consciously and turned her eyes forward, her mood darkening. _Not that they had been able to share any sort of intimacy for over a week, not counting the short embrace they had that morning, _she thought moodily.

A shout up ahead drew their attention as a streak of familiar green broke out from around the bend in the road. Squinting her eyes against the midday sun, Karigan held up her hand over her eyes to make out the Rider's identity. It was not until they drew closer that she recognized Fergal, in all of his swaggering glory as he drew in his mount beside them, sporting an ear-splitting grin.

And continued to grin like a fool, until Karigan rolled her eyes in good humor and drawled, 'What brings you here, Fergal?'

'The king ordered me to find you and bring you forward,' he said excitedly.

'And how did he come to find you?'

He tilted his head consideringly, 'I found him though. I've been riding ahead of the main body, scouting ahead to look for any sort of trouble as it were. I got new duties, you see, as a fighting man,' he said proudly.

Brienne wrinkled her nose at his male pride, 'Main body of what, exactly?'

Fergal leaned forward in his saddle, 'The army has almost made it to Rivertown. They are about a day's foot march away.'

Karigan's jaw almost hit the ground, 'We only dispatched a message four days ago. We have been on the road for well over a week.'

'Captain Mapstone consulted with the council, who consulted with the generals, who consulted-,'

Brienne's voice cut in warningly, 'Fergal . . .'

'They decided to send the army towards L'Petrie about two weeks ago,' Fergal finished in a rush.

'Without consulting the king?'

Fergal hunched his shoulders a bit in defense, 'I don't sit in all the hush-hush meetings, but I think the king had some sort of plan to fall back to, if they could not reach out to him.'

Brienne turned her head consideringly towards her queen, 'Perhaps they are in possession of new information. I would not be surprised if the king had laid out instructions for their departure in that precise event.'

Karigan scowled, 'At any rate, we won't know if we sit here discussing it, when we could be at Rivertown.'

Fergal rose back up in his saddle, 'And I am here to protect you ladies and escort you back.'

There was a beat of silence before Brienne echoed, 'Protect us ladies? How kind.'

'The king himself tasked me with this,' Fergal said, rising his chin.

Karigan's eyes turned to Brienne's and she hissed, 'I bet the two of them are having a good laugh.'

The Weapon nodded grimly but turned her attention to Fergal, 'Well then Master Duff, if you would be so good as to lead the way?'

Fergal turned his mount around and cheerfully started to chatter as they attempted a somewhat brisk pace in the mud towards the nearby town.

* * *

Upon arriving to the somewhat drier streets of Rivertown, Karigan slid from the saddle and warily scanned her surroundings. Most of the occupants were busy going about their business after a long winter. Farmers were gathering last minute tools and implements and their wives were inside the stores, bartering away their homemade goods for sorely needed items such as cloth and shoes. But there was no sign of their traveling companions. Brienne came to stand next to her and spoke in a low voice, 'Are you familiar with this town?'

Karigan recalled her last visit and grimaced, 'Somewhat. I had an incident in the river.'

Fergal piped up, 'And we stayed at a brothel!'

Karigan closed her eyes in mortification but Brienne only looked mildly interested, 'A brothel? Here? I wouldn't think that the population could support one.'

The queen grit her teeth, 'It caters to a higher clientele, and is conveniently out of the way. Apparently they also serve as a sort of inn when business is slow.'

'How did you come to stay there?'

'She was sick from the river dunking so the ferryman took us there. It's called the Golden Rudder.' Fergal explained helpfully. Karigan reached out to swipe at his head, but he quickly dodged the blow and skittered off to the side.

Zachary's voice broke into their conversation, 'Somewhat of a trend for her to become ill when she travels,' he teased.

Both he and Fastion had changed out of their uniforms, into nondescript, neutral colored clothing, fit for middle class travelers that would not provoke any undue attention. With his face more or less free of the familiar beard, Zachary's face was virtually unrecognizable. Especially with the air of happiness he now carried about him, despite the situation they had found themselves in.

Karigan glowered at him, 'Should you be so close to us on an open street?'

Fastion grinned, 'Not a problem with the dozen or so Weapons scattered about.'

Brienne glanced about her inconspicuously, 'Even so, I would be more at ease if we relocated to another location.'

Zachary turned to Fergal expectantly, 'So whereabouts is this inn?'

Karigan sputtered, 'It is a brothel!'

"AND an inn,' he said with a twinkle in his eye, 'And we need shelter for the night before the army can reach us.'

Her brow furrowed and her eyes glittered dangerously but she said nothing more, crossing her arms over her chest. Fergal glanced at her foreboding expression and gulped once before responding to his king, 'It is closer to the river, about fifteen minutes away.'

Zachary nodded consideringly and turned towards Fastion with an expectant expression. The Weapon understood the silent command and quietly took his leave, disappearing into the bustling street. Brienne subtly moved closer to the couple and advised to move to a side street while Fastion inquired about nightly lodgings at the Golden Rudder.

While Karigan leaned against the outside wall of a building, she glared ferociously into the clumps of dirt at her feet. Zachary moved to one side of her and looked down at her thoughtfully as he casually reclined against the heavy stone. She could feel his gaze upon her but still refused to make eye contact. Zachary gestured for Brienne and Fergal to give them a modicum of privacy, watching as they moved back near the main street.

After a weighty pause, he asked softly, 'Something you are not telling me?'

She lifted her head slightly and shrugged, 'I imagine there are things you do not tell me.'

His eyebrows slammed together confusedly, 'Can't possibly think one at this moment.'

Karigan met his gaze with an arched brow, 'Oh? You can't think one even one? You seem rather unperturbed by the fact that you have two thirds of your army only a day away.'

Zachary tilted his head to the side, 'A contingency I had left in place, but was unsure if it would be needed.'

She scoffed and kicked at a clump of new grass with her boot. Condor sidestepped and eyed her disdainfully before moving to nibble on the green shoots.

Zachary shook his head, 'That is not what is really bothering you, my love. I never imagined you to be one to judge another's lifestyle.'

Karigan muttered, 'I don't know what you are talking about.'

'You protested rather loudly when the Golden Rudder was mentioned,' he reminded her. She bit her lip and looked away from his inquiring gaze. Moving to nudge her with his elbow, he persisted, 'You know I'll keep at this until you tell me.'

She made a noise of frustration and pushed off the wall, 'Apparently my father is a visitor at this brothel!' she burst out despairingly.

Zachary blinked slowly, 'They told you this at your last stay?'

'No, not exactly,' she admitted, 'I only got an idea from talking to the owner, Silva and . . . from some of those who worked for her.'

He regarded her solemnly, patiently waiting her to go on, so with a deep breath she continued. 'They had said that my father had frequently conducted business from the brothel, and that he was very _kind _to them.'

'Did they actually say he was a customer?'

'No, they were quick to reassure me, that is those I spoke with, that they did not have that sort of relationship with him,' she said softly.

Zachary's eyes regarded her sympathetically, 'It sounds as if there is more to this.'

'I had asked him, on my last visit before Blackveil, of what his business was at the Golden Rudder, and he had told me Silva was an old friend. A friend whom he had sought to help when she had established the Golden Rudder. It was to be a place for those who had led a downtrodden or abused existence,' Karigan said with only a trace of derision. 'I do not judge those who work at a brothel, only those that frequent it. The business of it all is degrading and base.'

Zachary inclined his head in light of her admission, 'So he sought to lend a land to others. It is not necessarily an indicator of his involvement with the trade.'

'But he did not deny it,' she accused.

He chose his words carefully, 'I think that your real fear is that he dishonored your mother's memory by entering a physical relationship with another?'

Karigan's eyes teared slightly but she nodded hesitantly. 'By all accounts, he loved my mother intensely and to know that he went into the arms of another . . .' she trailed off with a hitch in her voice.

Zachary came forth slowly and placed his hands on her upper arms, 'I do not defend his actions, but your mother has passed into the afterlife, for many years now. He may have sought only . . . physical release.'

'That hardly excuses him,' she said darkly.

'It is a matter of perception,' he agreed, 'But I do not believe his _intent_ was to betray your mother,_ if_ he did indeed use the services of the Golden Rudder.'

She whispered in an almost broken voice, 'Do all men think so? When they are with another woman? That they never _meant _it?'

'Kari . . .' he said beseechingly, drawing her into a firm embrace and tucking her head underneath his chin. She went without protest and allowed a few tears to leak from the corners of her eyes. Hiding her face in his chest, she rubbed her nose at the wool of his outer garments. After a few moments, Zachary spoke again, 'This is a matter that has lain idle in your mind for some time? Even after you spoke to your father?'

She nodded and sniffled, drawing in a deep breath in an effort to calm herself. He touched her hair and whispered, 'Surely you are not afraid of me straying from your side?'

Karigan didn't speak but hugged him tighter and hid her face further. He lifted her chin up and stared into her eyes, 'I belong solely to my wife, and she to me. And I also have no doubt that you will outlive me, so any speculation on your part would be for naught.'

She smiled and accepted his tender kiss with a measure of relief and shame. Shame that she had ever entertained such thoughts about her husband, but still wary about the true nature of other men.

Zachary drew back and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, 'Did this settle your qualms about our lodgings tonight?'

'Not entirely,' she said with a frown.

Zachary sighed, 'No?'

Karigan lifted a shoulder in helpless supplication, 'There might be a rival for my affections, if Miss Trudy is still there.'

His face was a picture of incredulity as he tightened his hold on her possessively, 'Well, it is late in the afternoon. Perhaps we should see if Fastion managed to secure rooms for the night, and if your . . . friend is indeed in residence.'


	18. Chapter 18

General Mathias Isleigh is my own character. 

The short journey to the Golden Rudder was generally free of conversation; they had passed through the streets of Rivertown and now led their mounts forward on the muddy road, with the Weapons following some distance behind in staggered pairs.

Karigan had not anticipated admitting her insecurities to Zachary, but now felt the relief of an illogical grudge finally eradicated. The luxury of having such a close confidant was something she had not truly experienced since her closeness with Estral. She gulped in discomfort when she recalled her last interactions with her beloved friend. And even more recently, the slight underlying tension between herself and her father.

So much pent up emotion and pain, the hazards of her occupation and her relative isolation had never allowed her an outlet to channel these feelings. Some of which, intentionally repressed, had hurt others and continued to cause anxiety to herself and those in her company. She subtly glanced over to Zachary, noting the dark circles under his eyes and the weariness in his expression. It was rather sobering and more than upsetting to realize how much additional strain she put on him when she did not confide in him. Karigan let out a barely concealed scoff, she was acting the part of a fussy female and not that of a Queen, or a Rider for that matter.

Zachary's almond eyes glanced at her with slight surprise when he noted the wry humor etched on her face. Silently, he reached for her hand as they strode forward, giving her a fingers a quick squeeze while he continued to look straight ahead. She bit her lip and squeezed back, holding his hand a few more precious moments before reluctantly releasing it.

The familiar sight of the stables and inn came into view, and with it a small tendril of apprehension as Karigan glanced about the yard. The sound of a hound baying brought their attention to one of the open stable doors, revealing Cetchum who came forward with a broad grin.

Reaching out to shake her hand, he exclaimed with a chuckle, 'I remember the face if not the name.'

Karigan smiled back shyly and hesitantly answered while casting a sideways glance at her husband, 'Kariny. Kariny Grey. What are you doing mucking about in the yard, ferry master?'

'River is too high with spring runoff, I've a few days before I can try for any crossings,' he said with a shrug. Cetchum turned to Zachary expectantly, 'And who might this lad be?'

'I am . . .' Zachary floundered a moment, 'Finder. Finder Doyle.'

Someone choked on their snicker behind them, but when the couple turned to glare behind them, they were greeted by the innocent expressions of their Weapons.

Zachary turned to Cetchum with an apologetic look, 'This is rather short notice, but we are a small detachment looking for shelter for the night. Are there rooms available?'

The ferrymaster rubbed his chin thoughtfully, 'The mistress has had slow business of late, so I imagine there be some space available, that is rooms without companionship,' he said with a hearty guffaw. Karigan turned slightly pink but inclined her head, 'We would have no aversion to sharing rooms; it would be better than the ground in this weather.' There was a murmur of assent behind her as the small group consolidated as one. Cetchum nodded in agreement, 'Well I best be taking ye to Silva.'

Zachary turned to the group and tilted his head slightly, scattering the Weapons as they left their mounts with a select few, and quietly scanned the grounds. Karigan handed her reins to Brienne and followed Zachary inside the sprawling house, self-consciously wiping her boots on the mat before the front door. Cetchum bade them wait in the entryway as he bustled into a corridor and disappeared. A few moments later revealed both Rona and Silva as they came forth with varying degrees of surprise, Cetchum trailing behind.

Silva's eyes widened when she took in Zachary's rough appearance but if one was looking, there was still an unmistakably regal air about him. Clearing her throat delicately, 'Cetchum mentioned there was a Rider Grey and a Rider Doyle who needed a room? I had no idea I would see you again so soon . . . Rider Grey,' she remarked dryly.

Karigan winced but offered a conciliatory smile, 'I seemed to find my way back to the area, Mistress Silva. And I brought a number of traveling companions.'

Silva suppressed a smirk, 'Indeed.'

Zachary then spoke softly, 'We would be much obliged Mistress, for your hospitality, and for your discretion.'

Silva's gaze came to rest on him thoughtfully and she then gave a genuine smile that still held a hint of humor, 'But of course. I am in the business of discretion and naturally, I would not refuse messengers of the king.'

* * *

Karigan reclined against the headboard of the massive feather bed. Its deep red velvet curtains were drawn back to allow the heat of the fire permeate the piles of covers. She had been drawn a bath, a courtesy that Silva had extended to all eight members of Karigan's contingent who stayed in the Golden Rudder. There were several Weapons on patrol within the forest, garbed in muted grays and browns as they kept a silent vigil over the occupants of the inn.

Rona had brought Brienne and herself into this particular bedroom that housed the lavish bed, and several plump floor cushions that lay idly before the fire. The other available rooms were divided equally amongst Zachary, Fergal, and the other Weapons. Karigan allowed herself a small amused smile as she recalled how Zachary and Fastion had hooked their arms underneath Fergal's to drag him away from a former paramour.

Both women now rested quietly within the peace and warmth of the room, freshly washed and in clean clothing from their saddlebags. Brienne rested a shoulder against a floor cushion as she stirred the fire with the poker, glancing up at Karigan whose eyelids were beginning to droop in exhaustion. Silently, Brienne rose and made for the door, offering Karigan a reassuring smile as she slipped out the door.

It seemed to be several long minutes before the door opened again, this time revealing Trudy, who glanced over her shoulder furtively. Karigan blinked wearily and sat up straighter, her fall of brown locks cascading over her shoulder, 'Trudy?'

The young woman grinned mischievously, 'So you remember me?'

Karigan nodded hesitantly, 'I do.'

Trudy approached the bed with a sly look, 'Silva said you came back with another Rider and a handful of soldiers.'

'True enough.'

'The one staying with you . . . is she . . .' Trudy trailed off, one eyebrow raised expectantly. Karigan raised her own eyebrows in confusion and stared back. The other young woman rolled her eyes, 'Does she desire some company you think?'

Karigan blinked in surprise, 'You know, I really don't know. Ask.'

Trudy gave a delighted giggle, 'That I will. And are you sure, my lovely, that you do not desire an encounter as well? You are always welcome.'

Karigan gave a small helpless chuckle and shook her head. Trudy pouted a bit but shrugged a shoulder as she sauntered back towards the door, 'You know where to find me.'

The door opened again before Trudy could reach for the handle. Zachary and Brienne poked their heads around the door with a cautious expression, their eyes taking in the scantily clad Trudy and the slightly tumbled look of Karigan's appearance. Zachary opened the door wider, allowing Brienne to slip in before he closed it behind him. Karigan looked at him over Trudy's shoulder with a wide-eyed expression.

Trudy placed hands on both her hips and smiled provocatively, 'Hello my beauties, fancy seeing you here. Especially you Master Doyle, you should not be in a lady's room,' she admonished playfully.

Zachary offered her a short bow and placed the leather satchel he was carrying on the floor, 'Are you Miss Trudy?'

Trudy acknowledged him with a bob of a curtsey, 'My reputation precedes me I gather?'

He flashed a grin, 'I have indeed heard of you, but as to why I am in Kariny's room, that is between the lady and myself. I regrettably ask that you leave us for the evening.'

Trudy raised an eyebrow, 'Now now, I was here first. And I _regrettably_ must tell _you_ that despite my preference for those pretty blue eyes, she be a lady of good stock and doesn't need a man prowling into her room.'

Brienne stiffened slightly and tensed to move forward but Zachary lifted his hand slightly to stay her motions, 'Your concern does you credit, miss, but your fears are unfounded.'

Karigan gulped, 'It is alright Trudy, he can stay.'

Trudy snorted, 'He is easy on the eyes, love, but tomorrow you might regret it. I'm only looking out for you.'

Zachary wrinkled his nose, 'She is more than welcome to kick me out.'

Trudy rolled her eyes and turned to Brienne, 'What can I say, I tried. How about you? Fancy a drink down in the parlor?'

Brienne looked over Trudy's shoulder to Karigan's pleading face and sighed, gesturing Trudy towards the door, 'I'd love to.'

The door closed behind them and Zachary looked back at Karigan with a vaguely amused expression. 'Out of the entire staff, only one remembers your true name?'

Karigan shrugged slightly, 'Silva happens to know my father personally, and while the others have seen him, I think it has been too long to re-establish that link in their minds. No one would expect Stevic G'ladheon's daughter, the Queen of Sacoridia to be staying at a brothel in Rivertown.'

'Trudy remembers you well enough it seems,' Zachary remarked.

Karigan fought a smile, 'Kariny is close enough to Karigan in her mind, I guess.'

He approached the feather bed and poked at the covers, 'Is there enough room in here for me, you think?'

'And where would poor Brienne sleep?' she teased.

'Silva has a small room prepared for her, she let me know while the two of you bathed.'

Karigan acknowledged that with a tilt of her head and smiled, 'It is rather early for you to be heading to sleep; not past the eighth hour.'

'Ah yes, one of the other reasons for my wish for privacy,' he said, turning around to pick up his satchel. He emptied the contents onto the bedspread, scattering several folded missives, random papers, and writing utensils.

She wrinkled her nose as she picked up the utensils and placed them in a pile on the bed stand, 'This is why you have a secretary, you can't keep yourself organized.'

Zachary rummaged through the pile and tossed several open letters into her lap, 'That is why you are here,' he said slyly.

'What are these?'

'Love letters from Beryl Spencer,' he deadpanned.

Karigan gave him a non-amused look as she picked up one and scanned the contents. It was from one of the three generals that traveled with the army, General Mathias Isleigh, citing his intent to camp across the river to await the king's return. She looked up with a furrowed brow, 'This came today?'

He nodded, 'With Fergal. Along with the correspondence from Sacor City that General Isleigh carried.'

Karigan looked back down at the general's sloping signature with a frown, 'I've never heard of this general before.'

He inclined his head, 'His promotion and that of a few others came several months ago, in light of their exemplary conduct at the D'Yer wall. Not soldiers of the old school of thought but rather willing to adapt their troops to the situation at hand.'

She let out a small puff of air, 'I don't mean to sound suspicious but considering your old council . . .'

Zachary pulled off his boots and climbed onto the bed, crossing his arms and settling next to her. 'I don't deny I've had my reservations since my illness, but I have learned I can place my trust in this man. I trust him, ultimately, to do the right thing.'

'And the rest of these letters?'

He smiled gently, 'An acknowledgement from Laren and a few other individuals that my instructions are being carried out.'

Karigan chuckled, 'Should I be worried about what you are planning?'

Zachary's smile faded and he broke her gaze to look into his lap, 'There are some plans in place . . .'

All traces of mirth left her countenance as she placed a hand on the side of his face and brought his gaze back, 'For what?'

His eyes held hers for a few moments and he brought his hand up to cover hers. 'Should a battle occur, here, and we fail-'

'We won't fail,' she stubbornly insisted.

Zachary placed a finger on her lips, 'If we fail, measures have been enacted to ensure the survival of Sacoridia, and of you.'

Karigan narrowed her eyes and stiffened, 'You seem to think you will die in a blaze of glory on the field?'

'No, I think I am a prime target to take down regardless of my position on the field, in a command tent, or in Sacor City. I think last year proves that,' he said wryly.

Zachary sighed and picked up the bundle of papers in her lap, holding them carefully between his hands. 'Soon. Very soon we may well be engaged with the enemy. I need my mind at rest that my country and those I care for will be able to continue to fight Mornhavon if I fall.'

Karigan's lower lip quivered slightly but her gaze remained steely, 'What would you need me to do?'

He smiled softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, 'That's my Queen.'

* * *

Several hours were spent as he carefully laid out detailed plans that, in her estimation, must have taken several months to complete. All Lord-Governors were aware of the protocols to follow should the army fail to defeat Mornhavon and whatever force he brought with him. Those able were to evacuate their residents to neighboring Rhovanny or to Eletia. Karigan visibly started when he gestured to the points of entry on the Eletian border where groups of tiendan would patrol and look for refugees.

She examined the map closer, 'I had thought there was no contact with Eletia. All attempts to communicate had failed.'

Zachary winced, 'Not necessarily. To anyone else, we had indeed failed to negotiate an alliance with Eletia, when in fact such a union had already been struck in secret at the culmination of the Blackveil expedition. I could not trust my council and as for you and I . . .' he trailed off awkwardly.

She reached out to pat his hand absently, 'At least the alliance exists, secrets aside,' she joked. 'What about the arrangements with Rhovanny?'

'Not as comfortable, I'm afraid but we are at least permitted to cross the border if necessary,' he explained. She sat back on her heels and regarded the provinces printed across the heavy vellum. 'What about those in the south? L'Petrie, Hillander?'

Zachary leaned back and carefully met her gaze, 'Kari . . . both are likely to meet with heavy casualties, even with the army here. Too many will get caught in the middle.'

Karigan bit her lip, 'But if we evacuate beforehand . . .'

'There a few weeks at most before anything will happen. Any force would want to land as soon as possible to secure the port and begin north. There is a lot of ground for them to cover before the autumn weather. How fast can a stream of refugees move? Especially with the young, sick, and elderly?'

'My aunts were not posturing when they said they could coordinate an evacuation,' she pointed out a bit crossly.

'Help that I intend to utilize, I did not say I was going to leave the people in the south to fend for themselves,' he soothed. 'But this will have to be done delicately, if we are to accomplish anything before the fighting starts. We still will have losses; I want you to be aware of that.'

She nodded slowly, 'I acknowledge what can and likely will happen, but I want to do all that I can to avoid it.'

'As do I,' he replied, 'And so, we will start with small groups. I will leave it to your aunts to coordinate how best to give it the appearance of legitimacy. Students, merchant trains, family visits, whatever they think will work best.'

'And Hillander?'

'They have a bit more notice than those here in L'Petrie, but the same rule applies there as well. There are too many eyes that watch the southern shores to effectively hide a large flight of people fleeing north.'

She was silent for a few moments, 'You've thought this out very well.'

Zachary took some time to formulate his answer, 'It was how I occupied my time after Estora passed. It was an inevitability that needed to be dealt with and I did not wish to be unprepared.'

'Understandable,' she replied quietly, strangely at peace with Estora's memory. 'And what are your plans for me?'

'You return to Sacor City and continue on,' he said simply.

'Just like that?'

'Just like that. Provided you go willingly. Fastion has instructions to sedate you and carry you back if he encounters resistance,' Zachary said with a small smile. 'If the city falls, you've been through the castle passageways, get the people to safety. You will be given asylum in Eletia.'

Karigan pulled her now dry hair over her shoulder and slowly began to braid the brown locks, 'And if I carry a child?'

His eyebrows shot up, 'I did mean to ask you if you drank your tasty tea this morning.'

'Oh I drank it but the fact remains, it is not guaranteed to prevent pregnancy,' she retorted.

He reached out to place his hand gently on her flat abdomen, 'Then I suppose there will be another Hillander to take the throne.'

She said nothing but looked away, her eyes purposefully evading his as she stared into the fire, 'This is not the most cheerful conversation we've had.'

Zachary scooted closer and leaned her back against his chest, dropping his chin to her shoulder. 'No, but it is a necessary one. Everything we have done to this point will be for naught, our marriage, our ties with Eletia, if we are not prepared for all outcomes.'

She nestled her cheek against his, feeling the bristle that had grown from their time on the road, 'It is a lot to think about in one night. So much has happened in a year.'

'It is quite a bit,' he agreed, 'But we can leave it until tomorrow. I am going to take the night to enjoy the simple pleasures in life.'

Karigan snorted and nestled closer in the circle of his arms, 'Like being indoors on a bed?'

He nodded thoughtfully, 'Being indoors on a bed, being well fed, clean, and having my beautiful, pliable wife in my arms.'

She closed her eyes, went limp, and pretended to snore.

A wet, sloppy kiss was laid on her exposed neck, causing her to squeal and swat at his head. 'We are in a public inn, a little decorum!'

He turned large, pleading eyes on her, 'But my young short life could be snuffed out in an instance-'

'You've been in the company of Fergal too long already,' she accused, but with a smile gracing her lips. He gathered her up again, lying them down, and nestling closer, 'Hush. I haven't been able to do this comfortably for a few weeks.'

They listened to the crackle of the fire and allowed the already low candles to burn out. It was true that it was a simple but happy thing to be held in a soft bed. His presence was a familiar balm to her soul and soon enough, her eyelids grew heavy as she drifted off. He too, felt the pull of sleep and pulled up the blankets to cover them both. Their work drifted down to the floor unnoticed.

* * *

Silva hoisted the small tray she carried onto her hip and quietly knocked on Karigan's door. One of the Weapons moved to check the contents of the tray, and then stepped back respectfully. It was a small desire to talk to Karigan once more, and put to rest several rumors that she had heard swirling around the town that had prompted her to attempt a visit with a tea tray. Upon hearing no answer from within the room, she slowly opened the door into the darkened space.

The fire, by now, had died down to almost ambers, causing Silva to sigh as she placed the tray down carefully. A quick glance at the bed revealed that the couple underneath the covers were fast asleep. She selected two pieces of solid oak to smolder in the grate until the maid could make her rounds in the morning.

The little bit of renewed light showed the scattered paper on the floor, strewn haphazardly around the bed. Silva bent down to retrieve them, gathering all in a bundle that she left on the trunk at the foot of the bed. Her eyes darted to the faces in peaceful slumber, tucked in close to each other.

So young, she mused. Even the king had a youthful and unguarded expression as he slept at his wife's side. Both with such a heavy mantle of responsibility to bear in the coming times, she thought almost sadly. Silva pulled the blanket a bit higher around Karigan's shoulders, all the while looking for signs of alertness, but the bruising under the young queen's eyes revealed that she would sleep through the minor disturbance. There was, however, a certain something to her appearance that Silva had seen many times before, that would ensure that the queen sought out her rest more frequently.

She then untied the heavy bed curtains and closed them until they only allowed a fraction of the firelight to filter through. Turning on her heel, she exited the room quickly, gathered the tray, and turned once more to look on the sleeping couple's faces with a slightly fond expression before she closed the door.

* * *

Reviews help shorten the gaps between chapters by giving me that well-needed reminder that I need to brainstorm the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Numerous campfires flickered between the dense forest pines, intermeshed between the brown canvas of circular tents laid in random fashion between the clumps of melting snow. The steady rhythm of the camp was a chorus of voices, blacksmith hammers, and the whinnying of the cavalry mounts tied to their pickets. For the sake of efficiency, there were several tents in the camp, strategically located in four quadrants, which served meals to the soldiers. With the late afternoon hour, there was a substantial line extending from each as the sun began its descent from the sky. Now was the time for the perimeter patrols to come in, one by one, and switch with the next shift. After the groomsmen had fed the livestock, the cooks prepped for the next large meal, and after all activities set into stone for the next day; it was time for the camp to sleep. Though several of the commanders would find no rest as Green Riders continued to pour in from the other provinces, providing either relief or excuses as to their contribution to the fighting force.

A rather large battalion, newly arrived from Coutre, had wearily marched into camp with a Green Rider guide and escort; and all requiring a place to lay their heads for the night. It was a task that normally fell to one of the camp organizers and suppliers, universally known as quartermasters. It was one of these men who stormed towards an empty line of tents, his face purple with rage.

'No, no, no! You thick-headed idiot,' the uniformed man fisted both hands in his hair in frustration, 'I told you to place the three Light Foot companies on the eastern side of the camp, closer to the logging trails! This section cannot support another two hundred men in its mess tent!'

The sergeant addressed rolled his eyes and gave the quartermaster a dismissive wave of his hand as he continued to issue tent assignments to the waiting soldiers. 'There was space here.'

'More like you did not want to walk the extra quarter mile in this weather,' the quartermaster responded coldly.

'Things not going according to plan on your little charts and lists?'

The soldiers holding their packs watched the exchange go back and forth between the two volatile tempers, not registering the fact that the commander of the vast camp was silently standing behind them, watching the entire exchange with a sort of weary displeasure. The sergeant had now handed off his book to a waiting subordinate and balled his fists at his side, eyes blazing as he strode forth to tower over the diminutive quartermaster.

General Isleigh gently brushed past the stunned soldiers and cleared his throat audibly, prompting both blustering individuals to turn their heads slowly and gaze at him in slack jawed horror. He arched an eyebrow and they immediately came to attention, their faces mottled with shame and embarrassment.

'Gentlemen,' he said in a barely controlled voice, 'I am sure I do not need to impress upon you the need for cohesion, and the utter ridiculousness of your argument.'

Their eyes cast down onto the ground at the harsh reprimand from their superior.

He waited a moment before continuing, 'Sergeant Volan?'

The sergeant took a step forward, keeping his eyes fixed on a point above the general's shoulder. "Sir!'

'You have been in the army for how many years?'

'Fifteen sir!'

Gen. Isleigh nodded thoughtfully, 'And in all those years in the king's army, how many campaigns?'

Sergeant Volan's gaze snapped to his, as he looked at him in confusion, 'Sir?'

'How many campaigns?' General Isleigh repeated.

'T-three sir, including this one,' Sergeant Volan stammered.

The general held his gaze, 'Try to remember who feeds and clothes you during those endeavors. And Quartermaster Tuolck?'

The other man stepped forward, slightly trembling.

'Pull your head out of your . . . posterior and apply some tact to your requests,' the general said dryly.

The quartermaster gulped, 'Yes sir.'

'Well then. Carry on,' General Isleigh drawled, pivoting to stroll away. The two individuals scattered and went back to their duties, subdued and robbed of their initial ire.

General Isleigh managed to get halfway into the command post tent before a voice sounded behind him, 'Beautiful day, General.'

He moved back a step and straightened, 'How do you know what kind of damn day it is?' he growled, looking into the unfrightened eyes of a Greenie. The younger man grinned at him and crossed his arms, 'You look a tad agitated, do you have anything to do with the horror struck soldiers I see behind you?'

The general's eyes narrowed in deliberate anger as he placed both hands on his waist, 'Cocky little bugger, be off with you before that sass gets you in trouble.'

The man's smile faltered a bit as he cocked his head to the side, 'Come on now, do I really look that different from when you last saw me?'

General Isleigh cocked his head to the side, now noticing the lovely woman standing behind the man with some hesitation. He turned his attention back the man, taking in the travel worn appearance but the radiance that seemed to come from within the two individuals. The pieces began to fall into place as the man took the woman's hand carefully and brought her forward into his line of sight. 'I don't believe, General Isleigh, that you have formally met Karigan G'ladheon Hillander.'

The general rubbed at his face tiredly before directing an exasperated glance at the king, 'No sire, I haven't. If you would do the honors?'

Zachary beamed and glanced down lovingly at her countenance, 'Kari, meet General Mathias Isleigh, one of the sub commanders of my army.'

She gave a small smile, 'A pleasure to finally meet you, General. I have heard many good things about you and your service.'

The general's harsh features softened a tad when he looked upon the young Queen's earnest expression, 'Pleased as well, your Majesty. No wonder I didn't recognize the pup, because I've never seen him so bleedin' happy,' he said gruffly. 'I suppose you've had something to do with that.'

Karigan laughed delightedly, her eyes dancing as she glanced back at Zachary, 'I would hope so. Although I am sure he would tell you that sometimes I drive him insane.'

Zachary rolled his eyes and nudged her with his elbow, 'Insane with worry. You have a habit of throwing yourself into oncoming danger.'

The general blinked, seemingly stunned by the happy and joyous expressions of his monarchs, but he quickly recovered. 'We didn't expect you for at least another week, sire.'

Zachary shrugged, 'We got lucky today. River was low and we happened to be acquainted with the ferrymaster.'

General Isleigh nodded curtly, 'Well, I suppose I better bring you both up on the latest goings on,' he ducked back into his tent with no ceremony, leaving the couple behind in slight surprise. Karigan grinned and followed in quick succession, Zachary was only a few moments behind as they straightened in the sizable tent and glanced about their surroundings.

It was designed with practicality in mind, and so along with the framed maps that lined the walls, there were also a few cots next to the braziers that kept the space heated. A small desk was nestled in the corner for the clerk who would write and copy orders for the various pages to deliver to their recipients.

It was the general who ushered Karigan over to a folded chair and graciously set up the canvas seat for her to sit upon. Zachary arched an eyebrow at the unusual display of chivalry from the general but the older man just sniffed when he caught Zachary's disbelieving expression. Zachary unfolded his own chair and sat down next to Karigan, trying to keep the smile off his face.

She caught the corners of his eyes beginning to crinkle and poked him in the ribs, 'What's so funny?' she whispered, watching General Isleigh as he rummaged through an open trunk.

'General Isleigh . . . appears to have taken quite a liking to you,' Zachary remarked.

'Pardon?'

'The man has always had a reputation as a gruff, coarse, and generally unpleasant attitude. No question about his leadership abilities or his loyalty to the crown, but considering I am at least thirty years his junior, I am still a boy to him and thus still earning his respect,' he whispered back quietly.

She stifled a giggle, 'Even with your crown?'

'Even with my crown,' he said solemnly, 'But you on the other hand, have seemed to bewitched the beast entirely on your own merit and charm.'

Karigan frowned slightly, 'He seems nice enough to me.'

Zachary leaned back in his chair, 'As I said, he likes you.'

General Isleigh's voice broke into the conversation, 'I may be getting old but I am not deaf. I like her because she doesn't try to feed me a line like you do sometimes. I ain't got the patience for politics.'

'Why is it General Isleigh, that I never take offense to your tone?' Zachary asked with a grin.

'Because you know I'm right,' the general sniffed, 'Now, if we are done talking about our feelings, I've got something to show you the both of you.'

He laid out a heavy, rolled map on the large table and carefully began to unroll it. The glossy vellum had been painstakingly painted in vivid colors and written upon in clear, flowing script. They all leaned in to peer closer at the art-like quality of the map. Karigan instantly recognized that it was a coastline and that of the east and southern seas. But most interestingly of all, were the tiny swirl like illustrations made upon the ocean surface itself, some with tiny numbers next to them. The colors of the painted sea shifted from light shades of blue to a dark midnight in a strange sort of pattern that she found hard to decipher.

Zachary reached out to touch the surface but held his hand back hesitantly, 'Is this what I think it is?'

General Isleigh nodded, 'Aye, it is. A chart, supposedly made by the Sea Kings, and enchanted by the mages of the old to remain impervious to harm.'

Karigan's eyes widened as she straightened and looked at the map in wonder, 'How is it that it came to be in your possession?'

'I was going to ask this one here that exact question, for it came in a bundle from Hillander,' the general said, turning his eyes to Zachary.

Zachary shifted closer to her, reaching out to place an arm around her waist as he shook his head, 'I'd have known if this was in our library.'

'Think it might be tainted?' The general asked, suspiciously peering down at the chart.

It was now Karigan who shook her head in denial, 'No, I've had enough time around such things to know if it posed a threat to us.'

Zachary frowned, 'A gift from someone, perhaps?'

General Isleigh scrunched up his nose in distaste, 'Surprise gift. I don't like surprises. Not for my birthday and not on a campaign. It came with this note,' he said, handing Zachary a slip of paper. The king studied it closely but could only hand it off to Karigan with a slight shrug. It was only two sentences in neat handwriting, with no apparent signature.

_It is time that this came back into the possession of the King of Sacoridia. _

_Use it well._

'So what do we do with it?' Karigan said uncertainly.

Zachary regarded it carefully, 'We could do as the note suggests and use it.'

The other two looked at him slight apprehension, but could not come up with a rejoinder. Zachary tilted his head, 'As flimsy as an excuse it may sound, my instinct says it was not given with malicious intent.'

Karigan unconsciously moved close to him and pressed into his side, 'How does one read this particular map?'

'If what the stories regarding these charts are true, and they were once rather widespread to Lord-Governors as well, then these markings can indicate depth and current in conjunction with the stylized blue coloring,' Zachary explained. 'There were also . . . accounts in the royal archives that mentioned dragons,' he said carefully.

General Isleigh looked at him skeptically, 'As in the fire-breathing sort?'

'Yes, and this sort also had an affinity for water. This particular symbol-,' he pointed at a small stylized emerald dragon that almost seemed to be iridescent, '-would indicate a breeding ground and nesting area.'

Karigan peered closer, 'But there is nothing out there. Just open sea.'

Zachary winced slightly, 'That is where the record remains sketchy at best. Some say the dragons are born as fish, others say something more akin to a whale, and the most common belief is that eggs are laid and hatched on uncharted islands.'

The general studied the shimmery marks that dotted the southern seas, 'And what is the theory on their disappearance? If they ever existed?'

Zachary smiled faintly, 'That they perished when the Sea Kings, and their mages, became part of our history and were no more.'

'Is the rest of what is here relevant?'

Karigan nodded and spoke aloud, 'Such a chart would be deemed priceless by a sea captain. To be able to utilize the ocean currents in different seasons would be a most useful skill.'

General Isleigh gave a small 'Hmph!' and turned to locate his tablet, 'Dragons and currents aside, sire, I have some other matters that require your attention. Most importantly, the grain imports from Rhovanny.'

Zachary nodded his assent before looking at the chart one more time, and carefully rolling it back into its leather case.

* * *

The tent that had been erected for their use was not ostentatious nor did it stand out in any remarkable way. It was a tad more spacious than the average army dwelling but that additional space was used in the form of an antechamber of sorts. Given that the army was going to be settled for the foreseeable future, planks had been set down on a wooden frame to protect from the cold and wet ground.

Oiled hides covered the planks and were securely fastened to the sides of the tent to discourage any spring rain from seeping inside.

Karigan ducked inside the opening of their little dwelling and happily placed her saddlebags down. 'Dry and warm again.'

Zachary reached out with his free hand to pinch her bottom, grinning when she let out a small squeak, 'Keep moving to the back, love, my bags are heavy,' he said playfully.

'And we are all about to get wet,' Fastion's voice called from outside, 'Storm's a-coming.'

She quickly swung her bags back over her shoulder and scurried to the far end, which looked to be separated by a heavy canvas curtain when not open.

Both monarchs and their Weapons managed to just get inside when they heard the distinctive clap of thunder and the driving force of rain pelting the canvas roof. Slightly concerned, Karigan looked up to peer at the slant of the roof, hoping that it would hold against the rough weather. Zachary followed her gaze and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, 'The roof is also oiled, and I lived here through a good part of the winter to know that if heavy snows do not bring it down, I really think it can hold against a thunderstorm.'

She gave an answering smile and un-slung the chart case away from body, moving towards a small folding table to withdraw the sea chart and spread it open. While Brienne and Fastion busied themselves storing their belongings and discussing the duty roster for the rest of the night; Zachary quietly came up behind Karigan and rested his chin on her shoulder as he too studied the chart.

'What are your thoughts?' he asked softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back slightly and sighed, 'It will sound silly.'

His brow wrinkled in consternation, he nudged her cheek with his nose. Biting her lip before answering, she turned in his arms and looked him in the eye, 'What if people have been disappearing because . . . of the dragons? Eaten or some such thing?'

Zachary looked thoughtful, 'Then I would ask if they have a particular allegiance or if they are not too discerning when they choose a meal. I would hope for the latter and for enemy ships to come upon hungry hatchlings.'

She shook her head but she was trying not to smile, 'We should not joke about the poor people who went missing. It was just a thought.'

He nodded slowly as he stared at a fixed point, 'But one that has merit. I wouldn't put too much stock in labeling the mythical sea dragons as the culprits in the disappearances. But as for the sightings of fearsome beasts? Possibly, Kari. Quite possibly.'

Karigan looked back down at the chart, 'It is the fourth month of the year. With the ice nearly gone, we shall know in a matter of weeks, maybe even days, of what stirs outside the port of Corsca.'

He placed a small kiss behind her ear, 'And these quiet moments will be scarce indeed. Are you ready my love?' he asked in a whisper, tightening his hold. Brienne, upon seeing the private moment, tugged on Fastion's sleeve and they quietly donned their cloaks to disappear outside.

Karigan straightened and turned completely in his arms, looking into his slightly sorrowful gaze. 'I will do whatever is asked of me, if only to be free of this and live out our lives in relative peace.'

Zachary smiled tenderly down at her, his eyes shining as his hand fell to graze her stomach. He took a deep breath, 'I had wanted to wait until we were completely alone, but Silva let me know of your condition before we left the Golden Rudder.'

Karigan leaned back slightly in his embrace and looked down at her stomach, then up at him in confusion. He tilted his head to the side, 'Were you waiting to tell me?'

Her mouth opened slightly as she very quickly came to understand the implication. 'Tell you . . . what exactly, dearest?'

Now it was his turn to look confused, 'Silva had said . . .'

Karigan fought the urge to laugh at his stunned expression, 'Said I was in the family way?'

He dropped his hand and stammered, 'But I thought, given that she was a woman of experience . . . having seen others in a similar predicament . . .'

Karigan looked down at the ground and her shoulders began to shake as she lost the battle to stay serious. He reached up to pull her chin back up to meet his eyes, 'So it isn't true?'

She reined in her amusement and shook her head, 'Zachary, when did we consummate our marriage?'

'About three, four weeks ago,' he answered hesitantly.

'And was I untouched when I came to you?'

His expression darkened, 'Kari, I hope you know I wasn't implying-'

She placed her fingers over his lips and smiled gently, 'I know you weren't. I was only making a point that my courses have already come and gone, and I have only known your embrace. If I looked overly tired to her, it is because I have been traveling on the open road for many weeks. If I gobbled my meal, it was because I had not eaten hot food for the same length of time.'

He kissed the fingers that stayed his mouth and removed her hand, 'I would have been only too happy to know I was going to be a father.'

'I know, and I did promise to tell you, did I not?'

'You did, I suppose I just got excited,' he admitted, looking only a little disappointed. She laughed once more and disentangled herself from his arms. Moving over to the curtain, she undid the fastenings and cast him a slightly shy look, 'But perhaps you want to try for such an event?'

Zachary met her gaze with burning intensity and deliberately strode forward, backing her into the makeshift cot of plush furs that lay on the oilskin. The curtain fell closed behind them, with all conversation and sound lost in the ongoing fall of rain, intermingling with the retreating rumble of a spring thunderstorm.

* * *

I only got a few people with Silva's observation. Realistically, it is far too soon to have conceived. Let them be a couple for a little bit first and get some of the major plot devices out of the way.

A thank you to all the guest reviewers who have been very kind in their gracious praise. And to all the usual readers as well. It is very rewarding to have someone read your story and it does not go unappreciated. *HUGS*


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to all the reviewers, guest and otherwise who left me a note! I was surprised that anyone was still reading; I had thought I was writing more for myself now! Transition chapter. The next one will take me a bit to write properly because there is much I want to accomplish and many moving pieces to bring together. All, except General Isleigh, belongs to Kristen Britain and I make no profit from this.**

* * *

The storm had slowly left the area that night, with the rain tapering down to a light drizzle. In addition to the return of twittering sparrows, the sound of heavy footsteps and low voices increased in volume as the morning hours began to pass on.

Slowly, Karigan opened her heavy eyelids to blearily gaze upwards through the dim light at the roof of the tent. The shared warmth between her and Zachary made her reluctant to move, but she carefully peeled back the layers of wool blankets and furs to glance about. The bitter edge of the damp air made her wince as she scooted backwards into the makeshift bed.

Zachary murmured in his sleep and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her back to his chest as he nuzzled the warm expanse of skin at the base of her neck. She sighed contentedly but could not return to sleep. She knew that Zachary had spoken the truth the night prior, and that this would be one of the last moments of privacy that they shared. She could not shake the sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach, even with his comforting presence nearby and his warm breath blowing into her loose hair.

These last few weeks on the open road, she had come to understand herself better as an adult and as a queen. With the maturity and responsibility of her role, came the loss of the last vestiges of naivety and innocence that she had still clung to even past the events of Blackveil. Now, a sort of resigned weariness had settled over her, tempered with the steadfastness of her love for Zachary and that of her country. It was sobering now, to think how far she had come since the prior summer, when she had only secretly dreamed of being first and foremost in the king's heart. She smiled wryly, comparing the worries of a Rider to that of a queen at war.

Zachary shifted and whispered into her ear, his voice heavy with sleep, 'You are thinking far too loudly.'

Karigan clasped his arm across her chest, 'There is no shortage of things to think of at the moment,' she responded. He gently turned her over, bringing her head to lie on his shoulder, 'It can wait for the time being,' he said with a yawn.

She tugged the covers higher to cover her bared shoulder and brought her cheek to rest over his heart, listening to the steady beat over the light patter of raindrops.

* * *

It was an hour before they dressed warmly for the day, feeling the damp permeate through the heavy layers when they brushed open the tent flap. Most of the soldiers milling about were on their way to the blacksmith or quartermaster, attending to their equipment while they had time. None paid any mind to the pair of Riders or the few Weapons who milled about, careful to keep their distance from their monarchs. It was generally known that the king traveled with the camp, but due to security concerns in such a large and relatively unsecured area, he would not be recognizable to most.

Karigan drew up the collar of her greatcoat as she followed Zachary, with Brienne and Fastion trailing behind. They quietly entered the command tent, coming into a briefing between the commander of the Light Horse, one of the more junior commanders of the army, and General Isleigh himself. All three men stood around the large table, peering down at the charts before them and murmuring low under their breaths. Zachary un-slung the sea chart from his shoulder and carefully placed it on top of a closed trunk, his eyes meeting General Isleigh's inquiringly. The general pursed his lips and tilted his head, his eyes silently asking the king to come forward.

With a brief glance at Karigan, Zachary strode to the table and looked at where the general rested his index finger on a sheet of battered velum. After scanning the contents quickly, the king drew a deep breath and braced his hands on the edge of the table, hanging his head slightly in resignation. 'When?'

'Messenger came in early, didn't wake you as I thought it best you get your sleep now while you could,' General Isleigh said gruffly.

Karigan walked behind Zachary and quietly laid a hand over his shoulder, prompting him to straighten and look down at her still form. She regarded him without saying a word, but her eyes betrayed her fear and apprehension. He took her hand and brushed a thumb over her knuckles, carefully choosing his words, 'A large fleet has anchored in the bay at Corsca.'

She drew in a sharp breath but waited for him to continue, her grip tightening on his hand. 'Small parties have been sent ashore, they navigated around the ice . . . and in light of the sheer size of the fleet, the city's defenses have surrendered to those claiming to be part of the Second Empire,' he said softly.

Karigan gulped, her breathing becoming erratic as she mentally fought to control the panic welling inside of her. She jerked her head in affirmation and released his hand, her eyes straying to where the message lay open. With trembling hands, she picked it up delicately and read the hurriedly scribbled words herself. The handwriting immediately registered and she glanced up at Zachary in slight confusion, her eyes looking to the bottom of the sheet to see her father's signature.

'Messenger came from your father's household, your Majesty,' General Isleigh said gravely. 'Boy said that his master sent him on a horse, ahead of the people who managed to escape before the city gates were closed.'

Karigan placed the letter back on the table, 'Did he say anything about the well-being of those on the estate?'

General Isleigh paused, 'Only that your father was preparing the household to travel before the raiding parties began to push outward from the main city.'

She nodded absently and wrapped her arms about her midsection, staring out across the numerous strewn charts. Zachary turned his attention to the other men in the room, 'And what news from your scouts?'

The Light Horse commander stepped forward briskly, 'I sent out five, sire. Three have returned. From the bluffs east of the city, they were able to discern that there are buildings on fire. Heavy black smoke rolling from around the shoreline.'

'The warehouses,' Karigan remarked quietly, 'They've set the merchant warehouses on fire.'

Zachary turned to her with a concerned frown, 'What do they hold this time of year?'

She gazed at him forlornly, 'Some trade goods . . . but many are rented to hold last year's crop from L'Petrie. Grains, whatever the orchards yielded.'

The younger army officer spoke hesitantly, 'Why would they destroy what their own army could use?'

General Isleigh's sharp gaze narrowed in understanding, 'They've taken what they needed and burned the rest to control the city's population. They do not need to fight the people, just starve them into compliance. They will not risk the inhabitants taking matters into their own hands before the Sacoridian army arrives.'

The Light Horse commander coughed, 'There is more.'

They all looked at him questioningly as he shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the floor before continuing, 'There was something else visible from the bluffs, only with the aid of a spyglass. The raiding parties are conducting . . . public executions.'

Karigan blanched from the revelation, glancing at Zachary in horror. He reached out to grasp her elbow, his gaze never faltering as he questioned the officer, 'Who are they targeting?'

'By the cut of their clothing, the scout guessed it was city officials. Anyone who would be capable of organizing a resistance,' the commander replied.

'And we've received no hails or communication from this enemy?' Zachary pressed General Isleigh.

'None whatsoever,' the general answered.

Karigan fought the bile that rose in her throat and concentrated on steady, even breaths. Zachary's hand on her elbow remained as he continued to ask questions of those present in the room. She felt the hot trickle of tears cascading down her cheeks and brought a hand up in brief surprise. A wave of deep shame washed through her as she scrubbed away the tears with her sleeve, knowing that such sentiments would not aid her city. Through the rush of heady emotions, she recalled her aunts and their promise to her and Zachary.

With a deep breath and a glance up at Zachary's grim countenance, she gently disentangled his hand from her arm. He looked down at her with concern but upon seeing the determined look in her eyes, he gave her nod and walked with General Isleigh to his desk to begin drafting orders with the secretary.

Karigan turned to Brienne, 'Can you fetch Fergal for me?'

Brienne gave a small bow and disappeared outside. Fastion came to stand next to Karigan, 'What is it that you are planning, your Majesty?'

'It will take some coordination with General Isleigh and my aunts, but we need to get as many away from the city that we can,' she said.

'And those trapped within the walls?'

'There are other ways into the city,' she answered, 'And if we cannot get them out, perhaps we can ensure that the city is ready for when our army arrives.'

Brienne returned with Fergal in tow, both executing a bow in the presence of their monarchs. With a hand on Fergal's shoulder, Karigan turned to regard her husband who was bent in conversation with the secretary. Zachary straightened and looked at her expectantly, 'Will you get a message to your Aunt Stace?'

'That is my intent, along with some guidance from you,' she said steadily.

Zachary inclined his head in agreement, 'Just what I was committing to paper now.'

General Isleigh spoke up in speculation, 'What are these other ways into the city that you spoke of?'

'The sewage system that leads out of the city,' Karigan answered.

Fergal audibly groaned at this revelation. The queen offered him a conciliatory pat on the arm, 'The G'ladheon estate is outside the walls but we will rely on you to carry messages for my aunts to the city itself. The system was built a decade ago as the city grew in size and the tunnels themselves are very expansive, large enough to hold several people.'

'I have not heard of these sewage systems in many places outside of Sacor City,' Fastion ventured.

Karigan shook her head, 'No, they are rather expensive to build but well worth the investment as they discourage the spread of disease, and keep the fresh water supply from contamination.'

The young commander looked at her thoughtfully, 'And where do these waste tunnels empty out?'

'I know of at least two that empty into communal farming fields and one that goes into a nearby forest grove,' she replied.

'The latter could provide a useful and discreet entrance for a small group of soldiers to enter, and possibly get the gates open. We also can send escorts to wait in the forest, to retrieve the refugees who are able to get out,' the commander offered. The king nodded and directed the secretary to begin scribbling his directive.

'Of those that are able to leave, special emphasis should be placed on the young,' Zachary stated, 'If your aunts do manage to establish contact within the city, they will know what my wishes are in that regard. The G'ladheon estate may become a place of interest very soon if any suspicious activity is detected. I will endeavor to give them two weeks to take as many as we can out of danger, before I will need to bring the army up to the city's gates and begin the siege.'

Karigan looked at him sorrowfully at the thought of the bustling, vibrant Corsca reduced to rubble under the assault of their own army, but understood the need to keep the enemy contained in one location.

She released Fergal and strode forth to take the now sealed message from the secretary, meeting Zachary's gaze. His almond eyes conveyed his love and regret as he reached out to clasp her hand briefly before releasing her.

She silently handed the missive to Fergal, who tucked it into his messenger satchel, and regarded Brienne seriously, 'Can you ensure he is attired less conspicuously?'

Brienne nodded and ushered Fergal outside quietly. Fastion moved forward, 'Majesty, several more messengers have been sighted up the road, coming from Sacor City.'

Karigan sighed wearily and took a seat on one of the unfolded chairs, 'Send them in as soon as they arrive.'

Fastion bowed and exited the tent, with two other Weapons coming into to stand unobtrusively to the back. The two commanders then took their leave of the king and queen, moving to organize their men and resources. Zachary tapped the shoulder of the secretary, 'Go get yourself some breakfast and see if they can send a tray here for about four or five?'

The young man stood and bowed, shrugging on his coat as he left. Only Karigan, Zachary, and the general now remained in addition to the Weapons. General Isleigh unfolded a small table and stacked a heap of papers with an inkwell to the side, 'Best get comfortable, young ones.'

Both Karigan and Zachary looked at him dryly, but he rolled his eyes, 'Your Majesties, you ought to settle in and find something to keep you busy. This is the hard bit.'

Karigan asked tentatively, 'What exactly is the hard bit?'

General Isleigh looked up from his correspondence, 'Now, we all wait for more news.'


	21. Chapter 21

**This bit was quickly written as it has been floating in my mind for awhile.**

* * *

Morning faded away into a sunless afternoon that saw even more rain showers soak the already drenched camp. Karigan shivered and warmed her hands around the mug of tea that the secretary had shyly offered her. The normally comforting brew did nothing to settle the nerves that churned in her stomach as she stared at the whorls in the wooden planks of the floor. Zachary continued to speak quietly to General Isleigh, occasionally taking a turn about the room as they met with the various aides that darted in and out of the command tent.

The room now resembled something close to the attic that Karigan once played in as a child. Cleverly designed folding tables were set up to bear the weight of hastily stacked references, manuals, correspondence, and even more maps that highlighted weather patterns, animal migrations, and yearly road traffic. Wedged between the reading materials were abandoned mugs, a pair of gloves set aside absentmindedly, and several piles of broken quill tips. Karigan picked up the end of a rather brightly knitted scarf that some mother or wife had knitted for their soldier before he left for home. She fingered the thick strands of wool with a soft smile for it looked like something her Aunt Stace might have sent to her, had she still been a mere Rider in the castle that previous winter.

Karigan glanced over at the secretary who was taking a much needed break on the basic cot that sat in the corner. His ink stained fingers trailed on the ground as he slept, his other arm thrown across his face, a light snore emitting from underneath the limb.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. It was a rather tedious business, this waiting game.

It had been several hours since Fergal left in his newly adopted disguise as a student. His uniform, his saddle, anything that could have linked him to his messenger service had been replaced. She had watched him mount Sunny with no small amount of trepidation and canter away towards Rivertown, hopefully to make a speedy crossing that day. It was a rather unexpected feeling that came upon her as she had waited until his form was gone from view. A heady combination of longing, frustration, and above all, a sadness that she was not on Condor, following on the same path to Corsca.

The play of emotions across her countenance had not gone unnoticed by Zachary, who had gently placed his hand on the small of her back in an understated show of support. She glanced sideways into his understanding eyes and gave a tiny half-hearted smile in response. They returned inside and did not speak of what had occurred in those few moments, but she knew that it was understood by her husband that the call to ride would never completely go away.

Karigan took a sip of the now lukewarm tea and crossed her legs as she idly peered down at the open sea chart on the side table next to her. Her knowledge of sea charts were rather limited to those in her father's office at the docks but being able to decipher such things had always given her a sort of pleasure, a way to engage her lively mind as her father would say. Or to keep her out of trouble.

The sound of the canvas rustling at the entrance prompted her to raise her head expectantly, as did all the occupants from their appointed tasks. Brienne quietly made her way to the king and announced that the two messengers sighted miles north up the road would be arriving shortly, now riding to the heart of the camp.

The two rather young Riders, ushered in by Fastion, were visibly nervous to be in the company of the king and his Rider-Queen. Upon entering the command tent, both had bowed to their monarchs and solemnly waited to be relieved of their missives. Zachary took both and handed one to Karigan with little ceremony; dismissing the two teenagers with a kind smile and instructions for Brienne to find them a bunk for the night.

Karigan was rather pleased to be included thus and gave him a thankful smile. His eyes twinkled as he broke the seal on his dispatch and moved to sit at a vacant desk to peruse the contents. She unfolded the heavy parchment of the letter in her hands and immediately, a frown appeared on her face as she quickly scanned it in its entirety. There were a few minutes of silence before Zachary spoke tentatively, 'I gather the news in your hands is more serious than the household matters sent to me by Laren?'

She looked up from the parchment and let out a breath in contemplation, 'I don't really know what to make of it to be honest. Alton writes to say that the border with Blackveil has been silent for almost a week; no attacks and no sightings of the beasts.'

Zachary's eyebrows shot up as he reached out to take the letter from her. 'Just like that?'

General Isleigh's gravelly voice sounded from a set up cot in the corner, 'Someone or something is up to no good.'

The king turned to regard the general in his reclined pose. 'It could be that the creatures are not as numerous as they once were. We put quite a dent in the population this past year.'

'Or . . . something is afoot,' the general retorted sourly, keeping his cap over his eyes.

Karigan hid her smile and reached out to touch Zachary's hand, bringing his attention back. 'What is the best course of action?'

Zachary sighed heavily and glanced back down at the missive. He wrinkled his nose slightly before folding it back up carefully and tossing it on the main table. 'As much as I know you'll love this answer Kari, I believe we must wait.'

'For a trap,' the general quipped.

Zachary rolled his eyes, 'For there to be some decisive movement.'

'Even better, let them have the time for a well planned trap.'

'I am not denying that the situation makes me decidedly nervous,' Zachary acknowledged. 'But my attention is here in L'Petrie, towards the invading fleet, and so I cannot divert any resources to Blackveil to investigate at the current moment. The more than capable detachment there will continue to be at D'Yer's disposal.'

General Isleigh sniffed but said nothing.

Karigan sought the large Sacoridian map on the table, pushing past provincial maps and city outlays to study the notations made in the margins. 'About a fourth of the army is there?'

Zachary nodded, 'Yes, and in light of this news I may have a few militia posted on the main roads headed west. For as much as I wish the general to be wrong, there is always a possibility that what we see in Corsca is not the bulk of the enemy.'

She turned a concerned glance towards him, 'You think Corsca to be a diversion?'

Zachary spoke slowly, 'I think that Corsca is intended to be the main point for invasion. Blackveil . . . is uncertain right now. It has never shown any inclination to follow rhyme or reason, but I do not want to take unnecessary risks by merely assuming.'

Karigan bit her lip and nodded in understanding, but she remained slightly coiled in tension at the thought of another worry on her conscious. She moved to sit back down and absentmindedly took up her mug of tea, bringing the rim to her lips and cringing at the now cold, bitter tea.

* * *

That night, she curled into Zachary's arms and tried to calm the racing thoughts in her mind, but to no avail. He ran his hand down her back soothingly in an attempt to settle her, but the lines of stress in her body did not relax.

He brushed the hair from her face and whispered, 'Would you like to know my secret to getting a good night's rest?'

Slightly confused, she tilted her head up and leaned back to peer at him with an arched eyebrow. He chuckled, 'Besides that.'

Karigan offered a smile and gave a small shrug in response to his original question.

He leaned forward to kiss the tip of her nose, 'Leave it at the door. Running yourself ragged will not fix the problem, but sleep and a new day may allow for a better perspective.'

'And who taught you this wisdom?' she teased.

Zachary lay back on his pillow, his fingers tracing small circles on her bare arm. 'My grandmother was full of useful bits of advice like that. Day looks better on a full stomach, do not let the sun set on your anger, wash your hands before a meal . . . a clean workspace is a healthy workspace . . . '

'Very sage advice,' she said with a grin, resting her cheek back against his shoulder. 'I imagine she had several occasions to feel as we do; with too much on our minds.'

'And with that being said, we need to find our sleep if we are to deal with things one day at a time,' he said firmly, sitting up slightly to pull the covers around her shoulder and tuck her securely in next to him.

Karigan closed her eyes with a wry smile gracing her features as she listened to his heart beat, twining her fingers in his, and finally allowing her eyelids to grow heavy with exhaustion.

* * *

Fergal was not seen until a week later, trudging into the camp tired, battered, and with several guests in tow.

Twenty-three children and four women had followed him from the outskirts of Corsca, across the rain-swollen river, and into the sprawling army camp. They were immediately ushered away to be fed and housed for the foreseable future, while Fergal was pulled into the command tent wearily to give his report.

Zachary had taken one look at Fergal's haggard face and directed him to sit down, despite Fergal's weak protests. The young Rider glanced uneasily at the imposing figure of General Isleigh in the corner before starting at the beginning.

With the aid of her aunts, who apparently refused to leave their home, only the twenty-three children were able to been taken out of the city through the tunnels. The nightly roving patrols had made it difficult to move about the city undetected. The number rescued was somewhat less than expected, but the anonymity of her aunts thankfully remained a secret.

The general interrupted, 'Were you able to ascertain any sort of schedule, or number of men?'

Fergal gave a jerky nod, 'Each city block had an hour circuit that was completed by a ten man squad. Curfew was at sundown,' he muttered.

Karigan reached over to press a mug into his hands. 'Go on,' she urged.

He took a deep breath, 'We'd take who we got through a street hole in the north market square, it was mostly hidden by the stalls. Last trip out, we had us a family from near the docks. One of the young ones, a baby, started to cry in his mam's arms. We were sighted,' he said grimly.

Zachary drew his brows together, 'Followed?'

Fergal shifted in his chair, 'We made it down the ladder, most of the group were already down, and tried to move quick towards the exit. But we heard them come down, heard the shouting as they must have figured we'd follow the tunnel to the drain-out.'

The general cocked a brow in confusion, 'And how did a gaggle of women and children outrun this squad?

A lilting voice spoke from the doorway, 'Because I ensured that they escaped and that those unfortunate soldiers did not.'

Brienne and Fastion immediately drew their weapons, both displaying a level of surprise and anger at the intruder who had slipped so quietly into their presence. Zachary stood in front of Karigan's seated position, effectively cutting off her line of sight, glancing warily at the ordinary woman who stared back at them all unconcernedly.

A measure of fear and awe came into Fergal's eyes as he bobbed his head in acknowledgement, 'Aye, she was the one who came to our aid.'

The woman wore the non-descript clothes of a middle class merchant's wife; well made but without the ornamentation of the upper classes. Her short stature and plain features did nothing to take away from the cool fire that burned in her aquamarine eyes or the posture that casually hinted at the coiled power within the small frame. And yet, she displayed no degree of hostility or antagonism; only smiling with amusement at the flustered Weapons.

General Isleigh looked at her questioningly and with a degree of suspicion, 'Madam, you come uninvited into this command post. What is your business here?'

'To speak with your king,' she said simply, crossing her arms over her chest.

Zachary walked forward, despite the distrustful countenances of his Weapons, and inclined his head to the woman. 'Despite not knowing the particulars of your assistance, I thank you for your timely interventation.'

The woman grinned, displaying a row of pearly white teeth that seemed to shimmer iridescently. 'You are very welcome, Firebrand.'

Karigan studied the woman intently, taking in the tiny pink shells that were strung and looped around her neck gracefully, and the edges of her cloak that seemed stained with sea water. The woman must have felt her gaze, for she turned and offered Karigan a friendly smile. 'I had heard that a new Queen sits in Sacor City. And one with the sea in her veins,' she said approvingly.

The general was clearly at the end of his patience and drew himself up to his full height, 'You've not made the purpose of your visit clear.'

She turned her cool gaze on the irate general, 'As I have said, I come to speak to your king-,' she broke off and raised her hand, curling a finger loosely. The rolled sea chart rose into the air, eliciting shocked gasps from those present, and floated lightly to the woman's outstretched hand, '-and to speak of important matters at hand.'

The general swore colorfully and abruptly pushed Zachary behind him, coming up to stand next to the Weapons, menacingly staring down the petite woman, but the she only smiled gently and allowed the chart to come to rest in her open palm. 'I see you finally received my wedding gift. Shall I teach you to use it?'

* * *

_**Seemed a good place to cut it off.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**I apologize for the gap in chapters; I've been traveling quite a bit for work. Aereal has properly taken me to task for my negligence.**_

* * *

The silence was almost deafening as all eyes focused intently on the strange woman in their midst. Most regarded her with a measure of fear, but of those present, there was also a sense of awe. She calmly stood still after her small display and made no effort to raise the ire of the wall of guards around the two monarchs. Karigan tried to peer around the solid line of bodies that had materialized around her when the woman made her appearance, but the Weapons stood firmly between her and the visitor. With a scowl, she snaked around and crept up behind Zachary. He looked down at her briefly and squeezed her hand but returned his attention to the woman, seemingly coming to a decision.

He ventured forth slowly with his hands raised in caution. 'You stated that you wish to speak to me, my lady?'

The woman gave a toothy grin and nodded, 'Aye that I do. I wish to offer my assistance.'

Zachary hesitated before he offered a small smile in return, 'A generous offer. Are we to know your name?'

'Sire!' General Isleigh hissed. 'We cannot trust this creature.'

The king gently held up a hand to quiet the irate general, his eyes still focused on the woman as she watched the exchange. After a few moments, she straightened her shoulders and smiled affably, 'I suppose the name that your generation would be familiar with is Yolandhe.'

'Oh, even better. A witch!' General Isleigh declared with a snarl, tensing as he lowered his chin defiantly.

Yolandhe lifted an eyebrow imperiously, 'A label that has been bestowed upon me by many an ignorant fool.'

The general looked at her incredulously, 'Would you deny it after your shameless display?'

She waved a hand dismissively, 'That was merely a trick. Something to gain your attention.'

Zachary interjected, 'Forgive me, Lady Yolandhe, but why make yourself visible now?'

Yolandhe sighed and placed the chart back down on a side table, turning to face him once more. 'I have witnessed the turn of events these past few centuries with little satisfaction. Although myself and the others vowed to step back in the affairs of this continent, we can no longer sit idly by while Mornhavon gathers his forces.'

Karigan pushed past Fastion and spoke hesitantly, 'The others?'

'The weyrs,' Yolandhe answered simply. 'The sea dragons of your legends have detected the taint of dark magic in their waters and wish it gone.'

'These weyrs . . . they wish to aid as well?' Zachary ventured.

'Under the right circumstances, they will help to mitigate the threat from the seas with your cooperation. I have come forward to broker an alliance of sorts.'

General Isleigh raised an eyebrow derisively, 'You suddenly appear in our midst, amongst a group of refugees, and present yourself as an ally?'

Yolandhe inclined her head, 'Enabling the refugees to make an effective escape seemed to be an opportunity to prove myself.'

'You stated that you ensured that the soldiers following your party did not escape? What sort of devilry did you employ to dispose of them? '

Yolandhe stiffly drew herself up, 'Water is water, no matter the amount of waste in that filthy tunnel. My devilry as you call it is nothing more than the magic of the sea that runs in my bloodline. I raised the water levels in the tunnels; there was no way that they could have survived.'

Zachary turned to Fastion and quietly spoke a few words under his breath. The Weapon reluctantly relaxed his fighting pose but kept a wary eye on Yolandhe as he signaled the others to stand down. The king courteously held out his arm to Yolandhe, directing her to a chair as the others nervously went about their business. 'I had learned in my studies as a boy that there were some who would call your bloodline royal.'

Yolandhe gracefully seated herself and nodded at the king. 'There were seven royal bloodlines, known to you as the Sea Kings, that once ruled over Sacoridia. I was of one of those lines, engaged to a prince of another line.'

Karigan sat nearby, her features betraying her curiosity, 'And did you marry that prince?'

A shadow crossed Yolandhe's face. 'No. He disappeared at sea, never to be seen or heard from again.'

'Forgive me, but you seem to be longer lived than the lore would suggest,' Zachary said delicately.

She gave a small chuckle, 'When many of the bloodlines were eradicated in one great upheaval, I fled to the sea to hide in the last vestiges of our kingdom. The weyrs collectively agreed to extend my life and allow me to rule in their territory. Since then, I have maintained my domain over the southern seas and quietly watched the landscape of my nation change over time. Back in my day, magic was rather commonplace.'

General Isleigh grunted at his desk but kept his head down as he steadily wrote out his correspondence.

Yolandhe gave a wry smile in his direction. 'Things have clearly changed since I walked the land.'

'There are still those who wield magic in Sacoridia,' Karigan said quietly, casting a glance at Zachary. Yolandhe's gaze fell to the horse brooch pinned to Karigan's greatcoat and she nodded in acknowledgement. 'Aye, I can see that.'

Zachary rose and picked up the sea chart, unfurling the delicate material in his hands. 'This was from you?'

'I had a spare in my collection and thought you would appreciate the addition to yours,' she stated sincerely. 'Given the amount of activity your southern provinces have seen, I would hope that it was of some use to you?'

'We have only recently received it,' Karigan said apologetically.

Yolandhe frowned, 'I sent it well into last summer to Hillander with a letter. Do you not make at least a yearly visit to your province? Even before the hostilities started?'

Zachary turned a slight shade of pink, 'I was otherwise engaged.'

Yolandhe grinned at his blushing countenance, 'Ah, yes the new queen. The gulls, little gossips that they are, could not stop chattering about the pair of you. Regardless, I am here now and can offer more than just a simple chart.'

General Isleigh snorted, 'Considering your reputation, how do we know that this is not a trap?'

Yolandhe looked rather affronted, 'I am a ruling monarch in my domain, but the fact that I possess magical abilities has long been a strike against me in the eyes of the Sacoridian people. Prudes.' she sniffed. 'As it were, Blackveil is my concern as well as yours. The beasties entering my waters are . . . perverse and as I said are threatening the peace of the weyrs. They are demanding action and have offered their services in rendering the fleet incapacitated but need the cooperation of the land-folk to accomplish this.'

Zachary nodded slowly, 'I would be willing and grateful for whatever support you and your counterparts would be able to offer.'

General Isleigh visibly kept himself in check as he scowled at the king's acceptance.

Yolandhe gave the king an approving look and one of exasperation was aimed at the general. 'Since the demise of the royal lines of the sea kings, and that of the mages, the Sacoridians turned on the seven weyrs and forced them into hiding. Called them mindless beasts. The weyrs used to help channel the flow of magic in the land, in conjunction with the Eletians and the other magical folk of the time. And thus, they were rendered untrustworthy. I imagine what is left of magic in the land is but a shadow of what it once was.'

'I assure you, I will not tolerate any sort of disrespect towards your person or that of the weyrs,' the king said solemnly.

'I appreciate the sentiment, Firebrand. Only together will we be able to face this growing threat,' she said sincerely.

Karigan worriedly sat back against the canvas of her chair, 'Have you seen more to come from your vantage point?'

The sea queen pursed her lips before she continued, 'I fear that I must be the harbinger of ill news. It has been confirmed through several sightings, that one who wears the dragon ring leads the forces of the Second Empire.'

Karigan's brow furrowed in confusion, 'What is the significance of this ring?'

Yolandhe took on an air of sadness and grief. 'This particular ring was worn by my love; it was the signet of his family line. I found the man who possessed it, hoping somehow, that it was he whom I had lost. The perversion that now wears the dragon ring is none other than your relation, Xandis Amberhill.'

Zachary looked up sharply, 'You are sure of this?'

Yolandhe nodded her assent wearily, 'Quite sure. In the past year I have made inquiries with several seaside villages, and have placed him and his fleet under constant surveillance.'

Karigan's face fell forward into her hands, 'I knew of his other proclivities but why this bid for power?' She raised her head to look at Zachary beseechingly, 'Has your cousin ever given any indication that he wished for the throne?'

Zachary shook his head, 'No, I gathered that his true desire was only to live comfortably and quietly in Hillander. He was always the poor relation but never did I detect any sort of bitterness.'

'I may be able to provide some insight, Firebrand,' Yolandhe said gently. 'Your cousin, I imagine, was a very good sort of fellow before taking to sea but the finding of the ring and the subsequent discovery by Mornhavon twisted his soul into something unrecognizable.'

General Isleigh spoke, his voice now more modulated as he looked at Yolandhe, 'This ring is responsible for his treason?'

'In part. The ring can influence you in certain ways, and based on the strength of your character, will steer you down a particular path,' she answered. 'I must also explain what I have been able to gather from my sources in regards to Mornhavon himself.'

Gathering a deep breath, she plunged ahead, 'When Rider G'ladheon destroyed the Mirror Mask, Mornhavon was thrown forward in time, but only by a few months. His soul found a more than willing host in Amberhill; who possessed enough animosity towards his cousin to allow the bonding to occur.'

Zachary's countenance was visibly shocked, 'And is my cousin lost to Mornhavon?'

'I do not know if the bonding is permanent, but it has held now since the late autumn. Mornhavon has used his new body to gather the descendents of his former army. People who have been living in exile for centuries in scattered colonies, a shadow of their former selves. Now many are reduced to piracy or scrapping out a living in poor fishing communities,' she answered heavily. 'Their ire and resentment runs deep.'

General Isleigh crossed over to an open map of southern Sacoridia. 'And you have been able to monitor his progress over the winter.'

She nodded, 'They originated to the east, sailed south, past Blackveil, and have wintered in the southern seas to await the opportunity to attack the deep seaport of Corsa.'

'Their first stepping stone in a nationwide invasion,' Zachary murmured, coming to stand next to the general as they peered at the map.

'Indeed. So we are now at the beginning of that invasion, and with quite a lot of work ahead of us, but first we must get a good night's rest.' Yolandhe said, rising gracefully from her seat and adjusting her skirts. She turned her attention to Karigan, 'May I beg your indulgence madam and procure some sort of accommodation for the night?'

Karigan nodded and gestured for an aide to come forward, 'Of course, Lady Yolandhe. We will also have a Weapon assigned to you for your stay with us.'

Yolandhe waved her hand airily about, 'Oh no need for such measures, my dear. I can place a few wards around the entrance of my quarters. I suspect I will see you at breakfast?'

'I am afraid we do not keep to formal meal times in the field, things have been rather hectic in camp as of late. We eat as we work.' General Isleigh said dryly, gesturing towards a stack of dirty tin plates and mugs that perched precariously on a chair.

The sea queen wrinkled her nose in distaste, 'How . . . ingenious of you to economize your time while you labor. You really ought to make time for such things. One would think you were raised by a pack of wolves.'

'There are better things to do than to sit on my posterior, drink kauv, and eat buttered toast,' he responded brusquely.

Karigan and Zachary watched the battle of wills between the two individuals with a measure of fascination and anxiety. While the king felt he ought to interfere on behalf of his general, he knew such measures would not be appreciated by the older man. Both monarchs knew it was highly unlikely that the animosity would go beyond a verbal battle but the flames that the two strong characters gave off were enough to warrant a small amount of alarm. Mostly when one thought of the creature retribution Yolandhe could inflict on the brazen soldier.

Yolandhe shrugged one shoulder delicately. 'One must not forget the basic necessities, even when in a field of battle. Food, clothing . . . .' she tapped the side of her nose with an index finger, 'And hygiene.' The general sputtered and opened his mouth to retort, but the look of warning on his king's face caused him to abruptly close his mouth. Still fuming, he slunk into his chair and pretended to ignore the presence of the others in the tent as he angrily scribbled once more.

Yolandhe turned to the young couple with a sigh of resignation. 'The absence of magic and manners in your time, I find it to be most disconcerting,' she said with a toss of her head. After taking her leave, she followed the aide out of the tent and into the light rain that gently fell against the oiled canvas.

Inside the tent she had just vacated, the occupants were largely silent once more. Most reeling with the newfound knowledge that yet another childhood story had become more than just a myth, and that this war, this conflict would soon begin in earnest.

Karigan gathered her things and brushed by Zachary, grasping his hand at her side for a few precious seconds. She squeezed his fingers ever so slightly and asked a silent question with her eyes. In response, Zachary tilted his head to the side and nodded almost imperceptibly, conveying that he would be along shortly.

She gave a brief, fleeting smile and left with Brienne following closely behind.

Zachary turned back to his staff, his mind wearily trying to catch up with the events of the day as he also began to gather what materials he wished to peruse that evening. The sight of General Isleigh staring after the space that Yolandhe vacated caused him to cease and examine the angry man a bit more closely. 'You'll alert me if anything of note is reported tonight?'

Isleigh nodded curtly to his king but did not relax the pose he held that was reminiscent of one of Zachary's riled up terriers. Zachary suppressed the smile that threatened to erupt on his face and slid his greatcoat. 'It is a very fortunate occurrence that we were able to meet Lady Yolandhe, do you not agree?'

The general's bushy eyebrows rose higher on his forehead as he turned an interesting shade of puce. His mouth moved to open then close, but no words were issued as he struggled with his composure.

Brightly, Zachary offered his wishes for a good night's sleep and quickly vacated the tent with Fastion. He was not but a few yards away when he heard the string of colorful curses erupt from the Isleigh's mouth. Tugging his collar closed against the chill in the air, he allowed the suppressed smile to overtake his features as he made his way back to his wife.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Readers . . . I have not abandoned the story but this chapter took a while to write. I abhor final battles, and that is why I've drawn this thing out. I have taken great liberties with tactics and form; if you are an actual student of history (and I know many people ****_claim _****to be an authority), I apologize for the faux paux in regards to what a force of Sacoridia's size and technology is capable of.**

**When this story started months ago; I was very much encouraged by the feedback I received, good and bad, and I thank the handful of dedicated readers who take the time to leave me a few words. **

**With book 5 coming out next year, I am sure there will be a sleuth of new interest in the series and a lot more participation within the fan-fiction community. **

**Disclaimer: As always, we none of us own the characters or the world that Kristen Britain has created. We are selfishly using them to create side-stories that in no way, shape or form, resemble the true awesomeness of her imagination.**

* * *

The Lady Yolandhe fastened the clasp that held her thick woolen cape to her person and gave a slow smile to General Isleigh, who was watching her with no little amount of distaste.

He had voiced his objections repeatedly to her presence in the camp but abstained when he realized his complaints had fallen onto deaf ears. The lady had all but endeared herself to her fellow royals, and the rest of the royal staff was gradually warming up to the unassuming and cordial lady. Even the distrustful contingent of Weapons no longer looked at her in suspicion.

Lady Yolandhe straightened and squared her shoulders as she regarded the young couple before her. It was still rather early in the morning, as evidenced by their bleary gazes and slightly rumpled appearances. Unconsciously, the queen was leaning slightly into the warmth of her husband and he had responded by wrapping an arm loosely around her waist.

She gave them both a fond smile, 'Several of my weyrs are already at the rendezvous point I established near the harbor, it will not be difficult to assemble and move forward.'

'I wish to thank you again, my lady, for your timely interventation,' Zachary said softly, 'We have had few allies in this time of war and your friendship has been most welcome.'

Yolandhe reached out to pat his arm and touch Karigan's cheek briefly, 'It is my pleasure, and my duty, to assist the current monarchy and protect this land from invasion. It warms my heart to see the love between you two and brings back warm memories of my own prince.'

Karigan looked at her solemnly, 'Will we see you again soon?'

Yolandhe sighed and nodded, 'I imagine you will. I have been through this sort of war before, my dears, and I wish for you to brace yourselves. This will be a bloody affair that will be fought in the streets as well as the battlefield. They are an enemy without honor who will leave destruction in their wake. You need to be prepared for the casualties that will come from this.'

The queen's face blanched, 'What would they do to the city's inhabitants?'

Yolandhe looked at the king's grim visage briefly before responding. 'That would depend on how much time they are given on their own and who their leaders are. Pray that our forces keep them too occupied to pay any mind to anything else.'

Karigan bit her lip and gave a brief nod, her gaze dropping to the floor as she absorbed the weight of the warning. It was together too surreal to think that the city she grew up in and explored would be brought to ruin and worse by such an enemy. As a girl, she had thought the port with its majestic ships and bustling streets immune to the strife that plagued other provinces. The general commerce and healthy economy of the area always provided for those who had less, and for the most part, it was an idyllic place to live.

And now it was to be crushed underneath the boot heel of a tyrant that this country had seen once before, and had taken long to recover from. Mornhavon had left behind numerous scars on Sacoridia, some of which lingered on in the consciousness of its people. Karigan's eyes darted over to the brooding figure of General Isleigh, who stalked the ground around the command tent. Many individuals, like the general, still harbored a deep and lingering resentment of magic and those who wielded it despite the assistance that had been rendered in the past few years.

She exhaled slowly and pressed closer to Zachary as she brought her gaze back up to Yolandhe, giving her a weak smile. 'I suppose we'll see you when we see you,' she finished lamely.

Yolandhe gave them one more sympathetic smile before walking away briskly from the couple. They watched her pick her way through the mud before disappearing into the thick morning fog that permeated the fields and woods. With a feeling of trepidation, Karigan looked up into Zachary's face, 'I cannot help but feel that we should have sent an escort with her.'

He shook his head, 'I offered but she insisted she would travel quicker and easier by herself. Knowing her abilities, I did not question her decision.'

They turned and began to make their way back to the command tent. She stopped before the open flap and wrapped her arms around her torso as she looked back out into the fog. 'Is it true, what she said about the enemy?'

Zachary hesitated before answering, 'I have been mostly on the open battlefield or fighting the creatures from Blackveil. There are . . . well documented wars of the past that highlight the actions of a mercenary army who have been permitted to plunder and loot a city. If their leaders did not allow them the opportunity to do so, they would lose the support of that particular sort of soldier.'

Karigan looked at him warily, 'You think those enemy ships bear mercenaries?'

He shrugged, 'It is very possible. Many of the fighters may be the descendants of the Second Empire army but if they are from these small communities, they are more likely to fight for coin than for sentiment.'

She said nothing for several moments as she scuffed her boot against the top of a stake, 'Is this how you feel every time?'

Zachary tilted his head to the side and gently moved her away from the tent entrance, 'And how would that be?'

'Not quite . . . helpless, but that there is this feeling of dread and foreboding. Almost as if . . .' she trailed off uncertainly.

'Almost as if there is no truly favorable outcome?' he asked quietly, bringing her chin up to meet his gaze. She smiled wryly, 'More or less what you said.'

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, 'I feel this way before every battle, and many times before every council. I cannot facilitate everyone's happiness and I cannot guarantee all will be well. I can only try and endeavor to succeed. The pitfalls of every leader,' he finished.

'Ah see now this is why I married you,' she said with a wink, 'To experience all these new roles and anxieties.'

Zachary smiled at her attempt at lightheartedness, 'Any regrets thus far?'

She looked slightly affronted, 'Of course not, I just hope those around me do not know how terrified I am of making a mistake, or letting you down.'

He tugged on her hand and led her back inside the tent. 'You could never let me down; you are what keeps me sane in such times.'

* * *

They would wait for several days before word of any sort came into the large camp. The increasing tension was palatable as the soldiers quietly began to secure their weapons and put together a pack for the coming assault. The orders given were to prepare but none alluded to when the army would actually take to the road to Corsca.

Green Riders continued to stream in and out, some bearing the usual sort of correspondence forwarded from Sacor City. A few others brought word from the would-be allies of Sacoridia. It seemed a bittersweet victory when Rhovanny declined to commit their fighting forces but offered a steady stream of supply trains from their farming communities. The news had sent General Isleigh into a cursing storm until Zachary reminded him that their own harvest would not yield enough to feed a large army and keep the populace fed through the winter. Nor would it enable them to set enough aside to reseed the fields.

It was seen as a sort of blessing that the army had seen so little fighting that previous winter, and that the numerous detachments of the then separated forces were able to find support in their host communities with little difficulty.

There continued to be no word sent from Eletia but such news was a regularity in regards to such an elusive people. When prompted, Zachary did not seem perturbed by the situation and would not offer any sort of speculation as to their whereabouts.

Karigan continued to assist in the recovery of any local inhabitants caught in the crossfire, but after Fergal's narrow escape from the city, the numbers rescued seemed to dwindle. She still managed to get word to her aunts but only received one response, detailing what the senior leaders in the camp had already discerned.

There was an established curfew that was brutally enforced by the soldiers tasked out as a police force. Food shortages were occurring across the different quarters and any who raised their voices in opposition to the occupying army were immediately dealt a short drop and a sudden stop. As of a day ago, Karigan knew with certainty that her aunts had come to no harm but they had not mentioned the welfare of her father. She knew that someone of his nature would not willingly sit quiet while the walls of his business and city were brought down around him; she only hoped that he exercised enough patience and sense to not make a target of himself before help arrived.

* * *

It was an inhuman roar that alerted the camp and echoed eerily through the fringes of the forest. Several groups of people ran down to the edge of the woods and lifted their gazes to the skyline. Plumes of black smoke billowed out against the blue sky, broken up by the occasional flash of soaring iridescent color. It robbed many of their capacity to think at that precise moment as they watched the creatures of legend lay waste to presumably the enemy fleet.

The gawking came to an abrupt end as orders were bellowed to assemble. The camp swarmed with activity as soldiers hastily grabbed their belongings and fell in to their ranks. The Light Horse saddled and mounted efficiently, already riding ahead with their orders to scout the roadways south.

Zachary immediately herded his staff into a brief meeting before quickly dismissing them to their duties. He spared Karigan a brief glance before ducking into their tent and donning his armor. She had already been garbed in her Rider green, and repeatedly refused the light armor that was pressed upon her by Brienne.

Condor was brought to her already saddled, but without the usual saddlebags and packs. He had been outfitted with several bands of padded leather around his torso and forelocks, affording a degree of protection. As she mounted, Zachary quickly strode out of the tent with his helm tucked under his arm. He caught her gaze and went to Condor's side, placing his hand on her ankle as he leaned in to whisper, 'Remember your promise, Kari.'

Karigan inclined her head in response and waited for Zachary to mount his charger, moving Condor to the bay stallion's side as they ventured forth with the small force of Weapons.

The army had effectively, in less than thirty minutes, readied themselves for movement and waited for the king's contingent to take its place on the somewhat dried road. Standard bearers posted themselves intermittently along the columns, along with buglers and drummers.

Zachary gave a nod to General Isleigh, who gestured to the bugler at his side. The young man raised the horn to his lips and blew a series of trilling notes that was echoed and repeated along the expanse of road. The first column of soldiers stepped off on the beat of the drum and the army ventured forth.

* * *

It took a little over an hour marching at a fairly brisk pace to reach the outskirts of the city. Close enough to hear the horrific screaming that emitted from inside its walls and smell the putrid smoke. The front gates hung open, one of the doors hanging hapzardly by its enormous hinges.

General Isleigh quickly deployed the columns in a horizontal line facing the main gate and stationed several more companies behind the first rank. After a few whispered commands to the Rider at his side, the general sent him to the far left flank, towards the drainage fields.

Zachary studied the walls intently, his eyes flickering up to see a few lone dragons circling lazily far above. They were no longer pursuing the diving maneuvers that the army had witnessed on their approach but were instead watching the proceedings on the ground with close scrutiny.

His gaze cut over to Isleigh who regarded him expectantly. With a barely perceptible sigh, Zachary raised the index finger and middle finger of his right hand, made a circular motion in the air and pointed forward.

The general barked a series of orders that were repeated by a few blasts of the horn. Five companies began to trot forward, a line of archers following closely behind as they advanced towards the gates.

Karigan watched from her position amongst the other waiting Riders and the reassembled Light Horse, turning to look at Brienne, 'Why is there no one to meet us on the field? They must have seen us from the watch towers.'

Brienne kept her eyes on the gates as she spoke, 'Potentially, they are waiting until we enter the city and the streets nullify our numbers. With any luck, the majority of their forces were destroyed along with the ships.'

They watched the companies surge forward with trepidation, waiting for some sign that the enemy had surfaced but no one appeared. At a certain point, the first line of advance stopped and a single blue pennant was thrust into the air. Zachary turned to a nearby aide, 'Inform General Isleigh to advance with caution, hold the reserve outside of the city walls for the time being.'

The officer nodded and wheeled his mount around to relay the order. The bulk of the army began to tentatively move forward in bursts, carefully protecting the flanks and rear while keeping their eyes forward. The initial front line had broken into small groups, their dark grey tunics disappearing into the open gates as they crept inside in increments.

The noise level began to rise slowly as the clash of steel and shouts of engaged soldiers began to override the anguished wails of the residents. The drums picked up the tempo to a quicker step and the front companies quickly disassembled into small squads, waiting as the advance line did to enter the city.

Zachary grimly watched as people spilled out onto the walkways of the city walls, grey tunics mixed with black as their blades flashed in the sun. Several bodies fell off the heights, to replaced by even more as the fighting continued.

Sacoridia's banner was unfurled at each of the watch towers within an hour of entry to the gates, prompting Zachary to slowly move forward, despite the protests of his staff and Weapons. He sent forth Fergal to sprint ahead and gather a status report, glancing back at Karigan with an unreadable expression.

After twenty minutes, Fergal shot out of the gates and tore back across the plain, a thin line of blood trickling down the side of his face as he reined in his mount next to the king. 'The outside blocks of the city are mostly secured sire, but they are still weeding out skirmishers hiding in the buildings. General Isleigh sends his compliments and continues to advance toward the docks.'

Zachary nodded in response and frowned at the gash across Fergal's forehead, 'Get yourself to a Healer, Rider.'

Fergal's hand reached up to touch the cut in surprise, 'I thought that archer had missed me completely sire.'

'Get going,' the king repeated gruffly, signaling to the bugler to sound an advance. Fergal raised his hand briefly to his brow and tiredly trotted to the rear guard to follow his king's orders. He passed Karigan and offered a feeble smile. She smiled back and watched him go with no small measure of wonder, remembering the first ride she had taken with Fergal Duff. Brienne had noticed her gaze and remarked candidly, 'War often makes us grow up in a hurry.'

Karigan grimly acknowledged her words and moved Condor to fall in with the rest of the Riders. She had unofficially become the captain while they were in the field and gathered the twenty or so individuals around her. She looked into the eyes of the veteran riders and into the scared gazes of the young unseasoned individuals. 'You shall go to your assigned officers and remain at your posts until relieved. Deliver your messages quickly and stay out of the way of the soldiers. If needed-,' she paused, '-you know how to defend yourselves.'

A young girl of fifteen looked at her with her large doe-like eyes, 'You think it will come to that, ma'am?'

Karigan looked at her, 'If you do not kill them, they will most assuredly kill you. They are cornered, with no method of escape and thus, they will be desperate. Do not give them an easy target.'

The group of Riders replied with a chorus of affirmations and once dismissed, dispersed to their assignments. Karigan and Brienne came up beside the king's contingent and waited beside the aides.

It chafed her to wait whilst the others carried the burden but she remembered her promise and quietly kept her eyes forward as she waited for her king to issue the order.

* * *

**I am working on the other end of this scene but wanted to offer a tidbit.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: There are subtle references to explicit violence and a situation involving non-consensual sex. I do not describe the act in itself but am describing the aftermath of the sacking of Corsca.**

* * *

Once over two thirds of the city was secured, Zachary bade the Light Horse and several of the companies to establish a line of defense while he moved forward. Ignoring several attempts by his guard to hold him back, Zachary finally consented to allow Fastion to go ahead of him and also saw fit to disperse the gaggle of aides that followed him like a hound after its master.

Karigan held her position begrudgingly as she watched Zachary approach the city. He disappeared from view, his form obscured by the smoke rolling off of burning buildings.

She waited for what seemed to be an indeterminate amount of time.

Her pulse quickened as she kept her gaze fixed on the damaged oak doors of the city's gates, a tiny voice reminding her that no news was good news.

Brienne shifted her eyes to her queen and observed the tightly clenched fists that held Condor's reins. 'The king is a veteran of war, my Queen. He will be prudent and not put himself at risk.'

Karigan gave a curt nod but continued to glare at the damaged city, almost as if she dared it to take away her husband and liege.

A trickle of wounded soldiers began to make their way out of the gates, some supporting others as they slowly traversed the open plain. Karigan's brow furrowed as she ordered one of the aides to arrange for a site to take the injured to. Healers were already hovering nearby with their mounts but no definite plans had been made for the casualties considering the supposed instability of the area. The nearest copse of trees provided an adequate area for the small supply train that had followed the army to set up a sort of field hospital.

Condor shifted uneasily beneath her as the battle cries intensified, prompting her to soothingly stroke her fingers through his mane. Her jaw clenched as she looked away, the need to charge into the fray warring frantically with her vow to stay disengaged.

Brienne spoke urgently, 'Majesty, look!'

Karigan whipped her head back up and watched another Green Rider gallop at a breakneck speed out of the gate, narrowly missing the foot soldiers who leapt out of the way. She bit her lip, willing the Rider to carry their message to one of the rear commanders. But the Rider made a beeline towards her.

It was the young girl who had spoken to Karigan before she had departed, but the look in her eyes did not speak of fear, only of regret and pity. She opened her mouth to speak but abruptly closed her mouth as she saw the blood drain from her queen's face. Brienne lost her patience watching the exchange and barked at the girl, 'Deliver your message Rider!'

'The k-king asks that you attend to him, at the G'ladheon residence,' the girl stuttered, casting her gaze down at the ground in abject misery. Karigan choked on a sob and dug her heels into Condor's sides, Brienne's cries for her to wait not reaching her ears. She weaved her way through the injured soldiers, bursting through the gates and clearing a pile of fallen stone from a damaged balustrade. Her face blanched once more as she took in the utter destruction and carnage of the streets she once knew.

Bodies were almost stacked on top of each other in the streets; some of fallen soldiers but many of the residents who once lived in the unrecognizable and charred remains of the city quarters. Karigan covered her mouth with her hand, almost gagging at the stench of bodies lying in the sun. She urged Condor forward, coming through to an open market square that once boasted a booming textile trade.

Here, Sacoridian soldiers were using the broken awnings and tents of the vendors to lay those who were too wounded to walk out on their own. A few civilian survivors lay amongst them, their blank faces staring ahead with no emotion.

Tears began to slowly trickle down her face but she resolutely kept Condor going forward, directing her mount through the streets on a route she knew by heart. The wailing and mournful cries rang in her ears as she passed piles of rubble that were once the homes of her neighbors. She stopped in front of the gates of her childhood home, allowing a Weapon to take Condor as she dismounted numbly and slowly walked towards the front door of the mansion.

Karigan reached out with one hand to grasp the knob, noting the splintered wood that indicated it had been opened by force. Steadying herself, she opened the door and pushed it open hesitantly. The front hallway had all but been emptied of its furnishings and had not seen a proper cleaning in some time. There were piles of last autumn's leaves that lay in the corners of the room while cobwebs clung to the ceilings and stairwell.

She took a few steps inside, noting the trail of footprints in the layer of soot that covered the once spotless floor. Following instinct, she followed one rather large trail to the familiar kitchen where she had shared so many memories with her father, her aunts, and finally her husband.

Here there was some light cast by the blazing fireplace, highlighting the small group of individuals who had their faces and bodies turned away from her, all looking at some point on the floor. Panic seized her as she realized she could not find Zachary's face.

Karigan pushed through the throng of people and abruptly stopped as she beheld the almost still body of her father, his head propped up by Zachary's careful hands. Her husband looked up at her solemnly, meeting her tear filled gaze with a direct look. She looked at him, a pleading question in her eyes, but Zachary only softened his gaze, smiled, and gently nodded his head. Karigan swallowed a relieved sob as Stevic breathed shallowly, a rasping noise emitting from his lungs but thankfully without the tell-tale gurgle of blood.

She sank to her knees next to him and reached out with a trembling hand to brush the hair from her father's face. Upon feeling her touch, his eyes fluttered open and met hers. 'Kariny?'

Karigan shook her head slightly, 'No Da, its Karigan,' she said shakily.

Stevic smiled gently, 'Have you finally come to visit again?'

She bit her lip and wiped at her eyes, 'I have, but what sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into?'

Stevic tried to lift a hand dismissively, 'I . . . had an . . . altercation with the point of a sword, specifically that of one of my ship captains.'

Karigan tilted her head in confusion and looked at Zachary, who answered quietly. 'It seems that your father found the informant, who recently had been relaying the news of the escaped children.'

'. . . little . . . swot . . . thought he'd get the better of me,' Stevic chuckled.

'Fastion discovered your father here incapacitated, and the captain upstairs trying to take advantage of one of the remaining maids,' Zachary said lowly.

Karigan lifted her gaze, 'And where is she now?'

The king dropped his gaze and only whispered, 'She is alive. The captain was dealt with.'

Stevic's eyes watched the couple and he tried to speak again, 'What has happened?'

Karigan looked back down at her father, 'Da, why is there no one here besides a few maids? Where are my aunts?'

Stevic frowned, 'The mansion . . . was too exposed. I sent them off to friends in the city, told them to keep their heads down. They are safe as far as I know.'

'Why not send the staff away if no one lives here?'

'Two of the girls, sisters, don't have a home,' he said simply, 'I had them put with a family but was trying to get them smuggled out. Young women in the city know not to show their faces. I got the younger one out but the elder was still hiding up in the attics.'

Karigan looked about her, 'Is she still in the mansion?'

It was Donal who stepped forward, 'Yes, Majesty. Fastion took her to another bedroom and has been watching her since.'

The queen looked back down at her father and peeked underneath the blanket that covered him from the neck down. There was a deep gash across his side that had been packed with liniment and gauze, but the healer that hovered nearby assured her that there had been no organ damage. She looked back at the king, 'What is the next course of action?'

Zachary sighed and looked up at his staff, 'Use the mansion as headquarters for now. Have all messages diverted to this location and establish a suitable perimeter.'

The assembled group all clicked their heels in unison and dispersed, disappearing out the door or into the other areas of the house. Karigan sat back and held Stevic's hand, looking at the pallet that he lay on with uncertainty, 'Would he not be more comfortable up in a bed?

The healer who was minding a kettle of hot water shook his head brusquely, 'This be the warmest room in the house and I have better access to the storeroom, which miraculously has not been damaged.'

Stevic squeezed her hand, 'Would you go check on Sara for me?'

Zachary reached out and stroked Karigan's cheek, 'I will watch him, love.'

She nodded and released Stevic's hand, standing up and carefully taking the offered basin of warm water from the healer. He looked at her sadly, 'The deed was not done but he still left marks on her. I imagine she'll take some comfort from your presence.'

Karigan clutched the porcelain basin to her chest and asked, 'Send Brienne up when she arrives? I know she'll give me an earful for leaving her but I'll need her help.'

The healer nodded and turned back to tending the fire. Karigan offered a smile to Zachary and walked out of the kitchen, noting that someone had dug out some candles and lit the wall scones in the approaching darkness of late afternoon. She carefully climbed the long staircase and nodded to the Weapon posted at the top, who pointed her to one of the guest bedroom doors.

She knocked almost timidly and waited as Fastion opened the door, ushering her in. It was a feat of strength for her to lift her eyes to the curled up figure that lay beneath the covers. Fastion took the basin from her and set it on the small stand where a stack of towels lay. He regarded the individual in the bed with an uncharacteristic expression of worry and helplessness. 'I do not know what to do. She knows I will not hurt her but she has not spoken or moved since I brought her here.'

Karigan laid a land on his arm and spoke under her breath, 'Perhaps you could leave us for now?'

Fastion inclined his head and quietly vacated the bedroom, shutting the door with a barely audible click.

She slowly approached the side of the bed that Sara stared out from and spoke softly, 'Sara?'

There was no answer as that unseeing gaze bore into the faded wallpaper.

Karigan kneeled near the edge of the bed and hesitantly placed her hand on top of the counterpane. Sara's eyes shot down to the hand hovering near her person then to Karigan's face as she cringed.

'You remember me, yes?' Karigan soothed, 'You are safe now.'

Sara's dark eyes stared into hers, 'Is he gone?'

'Dispatched by Fastion,' Karigan replied grimly.

Sara continued to stare at her queen, 'And the city?'

'Mostly secured,' Karigan assured her. 'But I have only just arrived myself.'

Sara's eyes fell as she absorbed this news but she did not speak. Karigan watched her a few moments before asking quietly, 'Would you like anything? Something to eat?'

'Can I bathe?' came the timid request.

'Of course, then we can see about a change of clothing,' Karigan responded gently, reaching out to brush a lock of hair from Sara's eyes that had abruptly filled with tears as her face crumpled. Alarmed, Karigan reached forward and held her as she released her sorrow, fear, and rage at a situation that she would take a long time to come to terms with.

* * *

It was several hours later than Karigan returned downstairs, tired and emotionally drained. Fastion had found Brienne, who took up a position near Sara's side at the queen's request. It was true that Brienne was more than irritated with the queen's previous actions, but it had dissolved and morphed into a protective rage when she saw Sara's bruised face.

The large kitchen table, usually a place of companionship and laughter, was covered with a large print of the city, block by block. General Isleigh looked up from the map and acknowledged Karigan as he held his left arm in a makeshift sling. Most surprisingly of all was the presence of Yolandhe, who was in conversation on the floor with her father. The healer bristled at the intruder who was keeping his patient from rest but Yolandhe simply patted the young man on the cheek and continued her conversation with Stevic. General Isleigh looked up and gave the sea witch an almost fond smile as she sipped her chipped mug of tea.

Zachary stood in the open doorway, only in the trousers and long-sleeved undershirt he wore under armor, highlighted by the late afternoon sun as he gazed out into the back courtyard. A light cool breeze blew into the room, strangely smelling of the heather that grew east of the city and of a pungent wood smoke. An emerging spring mingling with that of a broken city.

Karigan picked up an overturned chair and sat down wearily, accepting a mug from an aide as she stared off vacantly into space. After a few minutes, Yolandhe grabbed another chair and carefully sat down next to Karigan. 'And how are you faring my dear?'

'Better than some I suppose,' came Karigan's half-heartened response, as she held a hand to a throbbing head.

'You look rather pale, I do hope you haven't neglected your appetite,' Yolandhe said with a touch of motherly concern.

Karigan took a sip of the comforting tea, 'I haven't felt much like eating since yesterday. Too much tension in the camp.'

Yolandhe wrinkled her nose and looked up at Zachary, who had turned around to gaze at the pair of them. 'It is your particular responsibility to look after each other, it is important that she take care of herself,' she said reprovingly.

Zachary gave a faint smile, 'I can certainly understand the disinclination to eat but now I understand you are right, my lady. I will certainly endeavor to do as you instruct.'

'Good', Yolandhe declared with satisfaction. 'Now, on to other matters. My weyr flight leaders report that all vessels in the harbor have been destroyed. Even the unmarked ones. They felt it was best not to take chances that some of those rats jumped ship.'

Zachary nodded, 'There are no reports of Amberhill in the city, were the weyrs able to ascertain his whereabouts?'

Yolandhe sighed, 'Not quite. His flagship was sunk but no one can say for certain if he went down with it.'

General Isleigh spoke gruffly, 'The curmudgeon would not die so easily.'

'Agreed,' Zachary spoke resolutely, 'And thus we will continue to search while the city is cleansed. Have a Rider sent back to Sacor City with news of the army's defeat. Advise all to be on their guard these next few weeks.'

Karigan ran a finger along the rim of her mug, 'And us?'

Zachary walked over to her slowly and took her free hand, running his fingers across her palm. 'You shall immediately go back to Sacor City while I start the rebuilding of the city's basic services.'

Her eyebrows slammed down as she looked up at him with a startled expression. 'So soon?'

He sank down in front of her and placed his arms over her knees, 'I need you back in the capital to help with the fallout of this mess. And as Yolandhe said, you need to recuperate and take a bit better care of yourself.'

Karigan slid her mug onto the table and glanced back at him, 'Practical I suppose, but I am only a little tired. I hardly need to be confined to a sick bed.'

'You've had a tired and drawn look long before the events of today,' he reminded her softly. 'Yolandhe has recently confirmed some suspicions I had held.'

The corners of her mouth lifted slightly, 'Oh? Am I too thin? I assure you my appetite will pick back up.'

A tender look came into his eyes as he brought her hand to his lips. 'Of that I am sure. I had almost not noticed myself but think clearly my love, when was the last time you had your courses? It has been the better part of two months. I think you are carrying our child, Kari.'

Karigan's mouth parted slightly as her eyes widened and her head tilted. 'Come again?'

* * *

**_You knew I'd do this. I just wanted it to be a surprise to her. I have a plot twister in regards to the 'time' she has been a true married woman and the contraceptives. _**

**_She has been so pre-occupied with this war; she wouldn't have noticed the signs. Which of course are not standard for every child-bearing female. _**


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for the reviews! Still got a few readers ;) The feedback helps. Driving to the end, I gotta keep it going.

* * *

Four months later . . . .

Karigan strode down the corridor towards Laren's office, passing numerous Riders who nervously bowed or awkwardly curtsied to her as she passed. More than one pair of eyes shifted to her stomach, looking at the tell-tale signs of her impending motherhood. She nodded politely to each individual but rolled her eyes after each Rider would hurry away, likely after seeing the exasperated expression on the Queen's face. Flake trotted happily next to her mistress, her little nose high in the air as she swished her tail back and forth.

The queen had been more or less bustled back to Sacor City, after a few weeks ensuring that her father was sufficiently recovering from the knife wound to his side. Her aunts were, of course, more than delighted with the news that Zachary had announced. To Karigan's dismay, they had firmly insisted that she return to the castle to wait out the rest of the pregnancy. She realized quickly, that in truth, she was more hindrance than help in Corsca. The military detail and contingent of Weapons who had been assigned to follow her, could be better used to help clear the streets and begin the slow process of rebuilding what was lost.

Karigan came to a slow stop before the captain's office, pointing a finger at Flake to stay as she lightly tapped on the heavy oak door. She heard Laren's voice wearily call out a greeting and an entreaty to enter, and gently, she pushed the door open. Flake promptly ignored her mistress's wishes and slipped into the doorway, coming around to brace her front paws on the lap of a tired looking Laren. The captain looked up from the stacks of correspondence, all waiting to go to Corsca, and gave Karigan a faint smile. 'What brings you down here, Karigan?'

Karigan returned the smile and shrugged one shoulder, 'Boredom. I concluded the council meeting over an hour ago and will not meet the Rhovanny delegation until this evening. So I have come to see you and catch up.'

Laren arched an eyebrow at Karigan's linen shirt and trousers, 'I hope you will find something a bit more appropriate.'

The queen grinned and began to slowly seat herself in one of the plain wooden chairs in front of the desk. Mobility had recently become a point of contention when she merely wished to move about her room, let alone travel to other parts of the castle. Settling herself comfortably, she answered, 'I have a very _appropriate _gown that my maid has chosen for me. One that isn't too tight,' she said with a grimace, with a glance down at the small bump that protruded out. Flake laid herself out at Karigan's side, offering a small tail thump before settling her head on her paws.

Laren's eyes softened, 'Have you heard from the moonling as of late? Or of any recent news? This lot in front of me is rather dated.'

Karigan shook her head and flipped her long braid over her shoulder. 'His last letter was two weeks ago. He did warn me that he would not have much time to correspond for at least a month,' she sighed resignedly. 'My father is attempting to assist him, as much as one can from a sick bed, with re-establishing the port's shipping lanes. Too many merchants are passing the port by altogether, not willing to risk their cargo.'

Laren frowned as she considered the implications, 'The official surrender was signed months ago.'

'The merchants have been at sea for longer, with maybe a stop here and there at a coastal village. To them, it is just a rumor,' Karigan shrugged.

The captain leaned back in her seat and smiled wryly, 'And what would Zachary know of business matters?'

'Absolutely nothing,' Karigan deadpanned, 'And that is why he has my clan staff to assist him.'

Laren gave a short chuckle and held out a piece of cheese from her meal to Flake. The terrier's head picked up in interest as her ears pricked forward. Tentatively, she rose to her feet and accepted the morsel between her dainty teeth. Karigan watched with amusement as her captain reached down to fondle Flake's ears. 'Did you two reach an understanding?'

'Of a sort,' Laren agreed, as she gave Flake a final pat before scooting closer to her desk. Gruffly, she cleared her throat, 'Have you any correspondence from the Lady Yolandhe? I confess I am sorry I did not get a chance to meet her, I wonder if we would have found each other agreeable. '

'I am positive you both would have circled each other like an angry pair of cats upon your first acquaintance,' Karigan said with a grin. 'But you would have come around to each other.'

'How flattering for us both,' Laren quipped with an arched brow. 'No news then?'

'She is assisting the remains of the army with coastal fortifications. There were a few recommendations that General Isleigh took to heart, especially in regards to those areas with easy access for an invasion,' Karigan explained. 'Zachary sent many of the prisoners with the general, to assist with building sea walls in L'Petrie and in parts of Hillander,' she finished with a sigh. 'There. Did I satisfy your need for news?'

'Absolutely, did I satisfy yours to wander about and worry your retainers?'

Karigan smiled, 'For now, anyways. Soon I will not be able to move about so freely.'

Laren nodded thoughtfully and allowed her gaze to rest on Karigan's stomach. 'Did Ben say how long?'

The queen rested her hand against the swell, 'Perhaps another three to four months. At the rate I have grown, he thinks I will require bed rest for the last few weeks.'

'I'll be sure to bring you some needlework when you are laid up,' Laren teased. Karigan scowled playfully and moved to stand, her hands gripping the sides of the chair to hoist herself up. Laren immediately leapt to her feet and maneuvered around the desk to grasp one of her queen's hands. Karigan gave a self-discriminating laugh, 'I am glad he hasn't been here to see me waddle about.'

Laren smiled back grimly, 'I am also, for he would be beside himself with worry. Now get yourself back to your chambers and stay there. You've had a long day and tomorrow will see you again with the Rhovanny delegation.'

Karigan straightened and slapped her thigh to draw Flake's attention. Looking up, she cocked her head to the side in question, 'Will you attend me tomorrow?'

The captain grimaced, 'Perhaps it would be better for Donal or one of the others . . .'

Karigan wrinkled her nose, 'Do we have to go over this again? I want you there with me, there is no one I trust more while Zachary is away.'

Laren sighed in resignation but nodded and gave a small smile, waving Karigan off as she sat back down at her desk. She watched as Flake trotted ahead of the queen as they disappeared around the frame of the door.

The weary captain sat back in her chair, lost in her memories of a year prior. Her actions during that time now pained her as she recollected the steps she took to ensure Estora's smooth transition into her role. Her stomach clenched painfully, thinking of her moonling's humiliation while he was incapacitated. The king and his new queen may have forgiven her after they were able to orchestrate their own happiness, but it would take even longer for her to absolve herself.

* * *

The late summer sun had begun to make its trek across the horizon, its rays dipping between the layers of dark blue clouds. A small band of Sacoridian soldiers made their way through the city, the visors of their helms pulled down as they quietly marched up to the castle. The guards at the gates verified the orders that were carried by the leader of the group. If the young guard thought it odd that they would not reveal their faces, he did not press the issue. Some bore patched uniforms that showed numerous patches of blood and were almost falling apart at the seams. He waved them forward and gave directions to the garrison quarters to the tall leader, accepting the nod of thanks that was conveyed.

After they departed, his comrade looked over from his post. 'Where did _that_ sorry lot come from then?'

'They were part of the battle at Corsca, most were wounded and are still on the mend,' the young guard shrugged.

'Wounded soldiers traveling back by themselves?' the other snorted in derision.

'They had the lieutenant and a small escort,' the guard flung back, scowling as he cast his gaze forward. 'I told em that they had to check in with the guard tower but to go on to the barracks afterwards.'

'Ye should've escorted them in yourself,' his friend said disdainfully. 'Doesn't sound right, now does it?'

'I didn't see _you_ jump up to take that duty for yerself,' the young guard said dismissively. 'Just go back to your post, then eh?'

* * *

The young lieutenant moved forward silently and held open the door of the darkening barracks for the others, his glowing red eyes scanning the courtyard from the slit in his helm. There were few about at this time of the evening. Most of the Light Guard had already stabled their mounts and most of the garrison soldiers were either sleeping or at their evening meal.

He slipped in behind his last man and shut the door firmly, sliding the bar over the doorframe as he turned to regard the clusters of men who stood idly around bunks. He grinned and gestured his band of men forward, watching the eyes of the relaxed soldiers fill with terror as blades were drawn. They scrambled to their bunks to find their own weapons but were quickly cut down, their screams reverberating against the stone walls and echoing eerily down the corridors. The work was done all too quickly as the band of new arrivals picked their way through the bodies, one opening the door that led into the bowels of the castle.

The lieutenant removed his helm, revealing a closely cropped head of inky black hair. The face that would have been so easily recognized in Hillander and at the Sacoridian court was now gaunt, the cheekbones standing out in stark contrast to the sharp nose and chin. The eyes now glowed an unholy red, the irises almost blazing with fire as they regarded that castle door with anticipation. It was no longer resembled a man but something that would come out of the deepest pits of hell.

'Secure the hallways,' his multi-toned voice grated out. Two of the men moved with nearly inhuman haste as they moved to do their master's bidding. A few moments they re-appeared in the open doorway. 'The servant's hall is deserted, my lord. We can gain access to the upper levels undetected if we move quickly,' one soldier stated.

The creature bared his filed teeth and growled as he strode forth to find his quarry.

* * *

This is more fun than a final battle.


End file.
